Ironman
by maverick9871
Summary: This is the sequal to Who am I, I am. This picks up right after the other one ended and will show how Naruto shows the world that Heroes can be both born and made. Join his journey as he takes the world by storm. Pairing NarutoX
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto or Ironman.

This is a sequel to WHO AM I, I AM....

Please read that before this story because like Neo from the Matrix Naruto had to have an adventure to learn to be Ironman before he could become the hero he was made to be. Now lets see where where that adventure takes him....

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ironman flew through the air at increadable speeds as he approached Konoha. As he passed over the walls people heard the sound of a sonic boom as he flew over the main part of the village and soon saw what he was looking for and crashed into the water of a small lake.

As he hit Naruto sealed his armor and swam to the surface before he climbed back out of the water and looked around.

A few moments later several ANBU landed in the clearing and saw Naruto standing there and he asked "Did you guys see that."

An ANBU in a cat mask asked "What was it."

Naruto said "I don't know, I was just here laying on the bank taking a nap when something hit the water and caused this huge splash that soaked me. Do you guys know what it is."

The ANBU all looked at the lake and the one in the cat mask said "Stay here and look for whatever it was. The Hokage has been wanting to see you Naruto since your prank earlier."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Sure thing Yuu-chan. Lets go."

All the ANBU stiffened and Cat asked in a stutter voice "What did you say."

Naruto looked at her and said "Sure Yuu-chan, lets go see the old man."

Cat asked "Why did you call me that."

Naruto looked confused and said "Your names Yuugao, your dating that cool guy named Hayatte who is the best swords master in the village. I recognized your voice because I've wanted to talk to Hayatte about learning Kenjutsu from him and I've heard him call you that name before.....oops, sorry I forgot ANBU were suppose to keep their name secret. Sorry." as he rubbed his head looking sheepish.

Cat said "Well you are mistaken. I am not this Yuugao person."

Naruto said "Oh....sorry about that pussy-chan." with an innocent smile on his face making the cat ANBU face fault as the other 3 ANBU burst out laughing.

Cat said "The name is NEKO. DO YOU UNDERSTAND."

Naruto said "At least it's not Tora. Then I would be afraid of you."

Neko sighed and said "Look for whatever that was while I take him to the Hokage." as she walked over and slapped Naruto upside the head and said "Sorry, My hand slipped." before she shushined both to the Hokage office.

The Sandaime was looking out his window when they appeared and he said "Ah Naruto, I see Neko here was able to find you though I thought you were locating that disturbance."

Neko said "I was sir and my squad is at the location the disturbance ended. Naruto here was laying on the shore of the lake where the object hit and was covered by splash from it hitting the lake. He did not however see what the object was.......Also sir there was one other thing. Naruto here confused me with someone named Yuugao because of my voice. I do not know how close I sound to that person but someone might check to see because if he made that kind of mistake others might as well and target her to get to me. He had a real interesting story about how he knows her and you might like to hear it."

The Sandaime said "I see....well if that is all return to your squad and report to me what you find. I will deal with Naruto for his prank myself."

Neko said "Yes sir." before leaving in a swirl of leaves.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and said "I see you got some new cloths."

Naruto said "Yeah, their a gift."

The Sandaime said "Really. From who."

Naruto said "My godmother." making the Sandaime freeze.

The Sandaime asked "What do you mean. I was under the impression you were an orphan."

Naruto said "My mother came from whirlpool in the land of water. Correct."

The Sandaime lost all expression on his face and said "I don't know."

Naruto said "Well she did. Her name was Kushina Uzumaki and she had red hair and green eyes which means that I got my blond hair and blue eyes from my father.......sounds like someone I've seen only in pictures huh." as he looked at the Sandaime with a knowing look.

The Sandaime frowned and said "I can not confirm nor......"

Naruto interrupted him and said "Jiraiya is my godfather."

The Sandaime frowned and said "You shouldn't make..."

Naruto said "Furballs sealed in me." making the Sandaime face pale.

He took a deep breath and asked "I see there is no denying anything. How did you find out."

Naruto said "What is a reason for a person to have two elemental affinities at my age." as he looked at his nails like he was inspecting them.

The Sandaime looked at Naruto for several moments and said "There are several reasons."

Naruto said "But what is the most likely one."

The Sandaime said "A bloodline."

Naruto said "There are 3 who have my bloodline that I know of. My godmother who my mother informed about me and my parents while she was pregnant with me, myself, and one other who I plan on meeting in the near future. My godmother has a rare disease that leaves her bedridden and can not make the trip from the land of water where she is to see me herself so she paid a mission to a ninja from the hidden mist to deliver a scroll to me from her with a blood seal on it so nobody else could open it. Inside was these cloths and information on my mother and father as well as instructions on where my mothers scrolls on my bloodline is located but I will need your help to get them. The mist nin was the reason I disappeared like I did after that prank as he used a jutsu to shushin me to where he was. He was also the one who informed me about Kyuubi being in me because he had to ask villagers about an Uzumaki and they told him about it. Now I am pissed that I had to find out from a scroll and a foreign ninja about my family and secrets about me that it looks like the entire village knew instead of a person I thought of as a grandfather and because of that I have lost a lot of trust in you."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Do you have the scrolls."

Naruto raised his sleeve on his cloak a little and showed a seal that held the armor and said "It's sealed in here. This is a special transfer seal that transfers from paper to flesh and it can only be opened by me when I am alone. It's part of what was in the scroll. There is several jutsu on the scroll that were left to me by my parents that I was to learn and I have learned one already and it will help me pass the academy test but I won't show it to you because I can't be sure you won't take the scroll to keep me from learning the jutsu or to deny my parentage."

The Sandaime looked down and said "Your father had a lot of enemies Naruto. If word got out about you being his son then they would target you. I was to keep it a secret until you made Chunnin at which time I was going to inform you about the Kyuubi as well."

Naruto said "The road to hell is paved with good intentions old man........ I've had to think a lot about what I should do now......I questioned why should I serve a village that spits on me and my family name.......why should I fight, bleed, sweat and possibly die for a bunch of idiots who can't tell a scroll from the kunai it's sealed in........I questioned why should I even care anymore........but most of all I question should I just leave and find somewhere where no one knows me and start over......" as he looked out the window.

The Sandaime looked down and Naruto said "But I realize that no matter what I think that there are certain truths that I am going to have to realize. If I did leave I know.....or at least I hope you would not send people out to kill me or bring me back and lock me away where someone else couldn't get me only because of the Kyuubi.....but your not going to live forever....the person who takes over after you may just do that or worse, put a seal on me like the Hyuuga's where they can have me publically tortured if I don't do as they say........and there would be nothing I could do is there......I would be nothing more then a tool for a village that would want me dead." as he looked at the Sandaime.

The Sandaime remained silent and Naruto said "I may not be book smart but I am not an idiot either......I don't have any skills that could be useful besides being a ninja so I have be one.......Even if there are those here I hate there are those I want to see safe.......I know I need money to live and I need to get stronger because there are those out there who would want the power of the Kyuubi and it would most likely cost my life......I know I am not strong enough to fight them at my current level and maybe along the way I can get what I always wanted besides being Hokage.....You want me to serve this village as a ninja right."

The Sandaime nods and Naruto said "Then how about we make a deal. I will serve this village faithfully and not get revenge on them for the way they treat me but in exchange I want some things myself. Things that should be mine had the Kyuubi not attacked and things that will make my life better. So how about it. Don't think of me as a civilian now or a ninja. Think of me as a mercenary who wants to join Konoha so he can have a home to work from."

The Sandaime took out his pipe and began to smoke it and said "Very well....what skills do you have that would be beneficial to the village."

Naruto smiled and said "I have basic sealing knowledge including explosive tags and sealing scrolls. I have basic Kenjutsu skills with a sword and a scythe that I am working to improve. I have the ability to make over 100 Kagebunshin at a time. I know the tree walking, water walking, leaf balancing, exercises that I learned in the last few hours with the help of Kagebunshin. My chakra reserves are Jounin level at least but my control is barely better then an academy student. I have other skills that I wish to remain a secret until I can better use them."

The Sandaime blinked and said "Really, how did you learn sealing."

Naruto said "Kagebunshin are really an interesting jutsu and I don't see how come you don't use them to do your paperwork. Anything they learn is transferred back to the original when they dispel though it is only mental training like reading, jutsu and chakra control. With the help of them I have read several books on sealing, Kenjutsu with staffs, scythes, and swords that I had several Kagebunshin read and memorize enough to where I had a fight with my Kagebunshin using that knowledge and I was able to defeat them with only minor cuts but like I said it was only basic but with more time and training I can improve in those areas. As for the exploding notes and the sealing scroll.....my orange jumpsuit was an excellent test for the exploding seal when I drew it and was able to get it to work. I also sealed my weapons into my cloak here so I don't have to carry them in weapon pouches so I think I got the basic of sealing down as well."

The Sandaime said "That is actually quite impressive. How were you able to understand all that though."

Naruto glared at the Sandaime and said "Because I am not the idiot everyone thinks I am. I've been kicked out of class, sent to the corner, asked questions on things we haven't even learned and been given different test then everyone else and defective equipment that I had to pay triple price for. Of coarse I am going to be the dead last of the academy when you have all that against you for something that wasn't your fault but tell me this. If I was really that bad at my actual skills then how was it that I was able to paint the Hokage monument in broad daylight without being caught until I was done."

The Sandaime frowned as he looked out the window and asked "Has it really been that bad for you Naruto."

Naruto looked out the window and said "I'm tired Jiji.....Your stuck in this office all day when you can use Kagebunshin to do your paperwork so you don't see all the shit I've had to live through or what the council and others are doing to the village. I may not be attacked physically but to see a mother pull her children away while glaring at you and telling them your a monster or having people knock you down and laugh at you while some idiot purposely steps on your hands is enough to make you want to give up..... You don't realize how much this village has changed over the years. They had to have been different for my father to sacrifice his life and mine for them. I know there is more to the Uchiha massacre then what people say. I know Danzo was connected to it somehow since he's got his fingers in everything he can. I've seen his special ROOT and I've been inside his base before on accident. I know the old nag and goat are in his pocket, hell I think they have a threesome with as much time as they spend together at his base."

The Sandaime frowned and he looked at Naruto and said "Are you sure about that."

Naruto asked "About what."

The Sandaime said "You've been inside his base before."

Naruto snorts and said "Yeah, you can't miss it. It's a couple of blocks away from my apartment. The only one story building in that whole are. The base is underground. You can get into it through the sewers like I did once on accident and come out that building. The old nag and goat go there all the time. Remember when I water ballooned them. They were in that building then."

The Sandaime wrote something on a piece of paper discreetly while Naruto was looking outside and the Sandaime said "Very well....what is it you want to join Konoha."

Naruto was silent a moment and said "You help me get my mothers scrolls is one of the things I want. I also want those sannin travel things I heard discussed when I was in the corner at the academy. When things get to much for me I want to be able to take a leave of absence and go blow off some steam away from all this shit. I also don't want to be on a team with anyone from my class....Shino and Shikamaru are OK but I know Shikamaru is going to be with Choji and Ino because of their families and I think that Shino, Hinata and Kiba will be together also but they see me as an idiot and it would take probably a life or death battle for them to see me as anything else. I am willing to work with a team to learn teamwork because I know teamwork is important but there are things I learned from the scroll of my godmothers that really interest me and I believe I can use them to be even a better ninja then I would be if I was with Sasuke and Sakura like I think I am going to be. If what I read is even half of what I can learn then my moms family must have been really cool in the past."

The Sandaime thought a moment and said "Alright, tell me about what you need my help to get your mothers scrolls."

Naruto said "My mothers scroll is being held by the Fire-lord. My father had him hold them in trust. I've activated my bloodline once on accident when I was younger but until I read about what my bloodline was I thought it was a weird dream."

The Sandaime said "I will send word to him today to get those for you. What do you want to do about a team though. I mean if you don't want put on a regular team then what do you want me to do."

Naruto said "I need someone to help me with the rough edges with my Kenjutsu skills. That's why I was thinking about Hayatte when Neko appeared and I heard her voice and she reminded me of Hayatte girlfriend. I don't want to be an actual apprentice though, just maybe a spar once a week so I can make my own style and any hints that he might be willing to give me if he agrees that is. I don't want it to be an order, more like a request. As for missions with a team well......there is a team I think I could work with and I think they could help me with my bloodline as well as my other skills and I might be able to help them also improve themselves and their sensei is cool though a little weird and he like Hayatte I think he could help me smooth down some of my rougher aspects in Taijutsu and possible give me advice for a style that would suit me."

The Sandaime thought a moment and said "Are you talking about team 9. Rock Lee, Hyuuga Neji, and Tenten under Gai."

Naruto said "Yeah, my bloodline has several uses with weapons and from what I have seen and heard Tenten is probably the best general weapon user in the village. I know she uses seals because I've heard jokes about where she keeps all her weapons and if she interested I might show her some of what my family scrolls said about our weapon style and she could work them into her style and then there is Lee....He is probably the strongest Gennin in Konoha right now and if he could use chakra I think he would have been Rookie of the year. With my Kagebunshin and my own unpredictability I can help Lee train against multiple enemies so if he was attacking several enemy ninja or bandits then he would avoid mistakes like focusing on one person and missing the guy coming up behind him. I don't really know anything about Neji so I don't know if I can learn anything from him or him from me."

The Sandaime smoked his pipe for several minutes as he thought over what Naruto had told him and said "You seem different Naruto."

Naruto said "I....I feel different jiji. I feel like a lot of weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I know I'm not just some worthless piece of trash that was abandoned by his parents. My godmother told me that my mother passed away giving birth to me or so she was told in a scroll someone sent her and my father died sealing Kyuubi....I....I want to make them proud of me but I want to do it my own way. I want to show people I am not the Kyuubi and that I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I want to meet what's left of my family which is also why I want the Sannin travel rights so I can go meet them without having my duty in the way. I want to show true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you and not from your family name or skills......I don't want to be just a tool to be used and thrown away when done with it.....does that make any since to you jiji."

The Sandaime gave Naruto a sad smile and said "I have made many mistakes when it came to you Naruto....I can see that now. I should never have hidden who your parents were from you and I should have told you about Kyuubi myself instead of having you find out on your own like you did......you seem so much older and wiser then you should be....I can tell you have let go of your emotional mask you have had on for years and it appears that you have come out stronger then most would have.......I will agree to all your request and I will speak with Gai and Hayatte about what you asked however it will be their decision. If not I will come up with something......the way you are now I do not believe you would grow on the team I had planned on you to be on but I will find one that I think will help you if they turn you request down."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks.....Do I get my travel rights."

The Sandaime said "Yes though you will have to check in with me before you leave, where you plan to go and when you plan to return so in case something comes up I can contact you."

Naruto said "Alright, that will work. Don't forget my moms scrolls."

The Sandaime said "I won't. Is there anything else."

Naruto thought a moment and asked "Did my parent leave anything for me....I mean a home, or land, or money. My apartment is OK but if what I hope happens with my relative then I'm going to need a bigger place."

The Sandaime thought a moment and said "Your family home was destroyed in the Kyuubi attack and the money that they left you I used to support you over the years."

Naruto frowned and said "My godfather....Jiraiya....he rights those pink books doesn't he."

The Sandaime blushed and said "Yes."

Naruto thought a moment and said "That means he really rich right."

The Sandaime said "I don't know, why."

Naruto said "Well, since he hasn't been in my life before I was thinking he owes me a lot of late birthday presents and if you haven't sold the land my parents home was in I could have a home built there or buy me a place far enough away from the actual center of the village where I could train at my home and not disturb anyone."

The Sandaime looked out the window and said "I might know of something that could be used but......It needs a lot of work to make it livable and it actually belongs to someone else but she has left the village and gave it to me to do with as I see fit. I could let you have it however the final decision would fall upon her if she returned to the village and asked for it back I would have to make you leave and give it to her."

Naruto thought "_so he's going to give me that huh....how Ironic. No wonder she had looked at him for his permission."_ and said "I understand. Where is it and when can I move in. I have to do my own up keep right now anyways so if I have to do some repair work on the place that will give me something to do when not training and maybe give me some skills to fall back on if I get hurt and can't be a ninja anymore."

The Sandiame blinked and said "I hadn't thought about that but I guess you could be right. The place belong to the Nidaime Hokage of Konoha and is between the Shodaime's lands and my clans land. I can show it to you after you pass your Gennin test."

Naruto acted excited and said "Really....that would be awesome. Your place is far enough from the village nobody goes out there without a reason and I could use the area to work on my clan jutsu and if the Nidaime left any water jutsu that will help me with my bloodline."

The Shodaime asked "What is your bloodline exactly Naruto."

Naruto frowned a moment looking at the Sandaime like he was judging if he should trust him and said "Ice."

The Sandaime eyes got wide a moment and said "Really....you said you activated it already. When was this."

Naruto frowned a moment and got a far off look and said "These.....these guys jumped me once and they had a couple of swords and one of them went to slice my head off.....I was scared and I closed my eyes and screamed.......I waited for the pain and death to take me but......it never came. I opened my eyes and found myself in a block of ice along with the guys who attacked me......I remember wanting out of it and trying to get free and I got really tired after a while and the ice started to crack and I was able to break free.....when I did I ran.....I remember waking up in my apartment in my dirty cloths and found a note telling me not to sleep in the woods by my bed. I......I don't know if I killed them jiji.....Until now I thought it was a weird dream but.....if Ice really is my bloodline like my godmothers scroll said then....." as he bit his lip.

The Sandiame closed his eyes and said "You did it in self defense Naruto.....I guess you must have thought it was a nightmare before."

Naruto nods and the Sandaime said "It might have been or might not have been. Which ever case it is what do you feel about it."

Naruto thought a moment and said "I feel sick but.....I've known as long as I wanted to be a ninja that I would someday have to kill......As long as I feel sick that makes me human right."

The Sandaime said "Mostly.....as long as you don't take joy out of killing then you are still safe but if there comes a time you enjoy killing then you need to stop being a ninja."

Naruto nods and said "If...if that's all jiji, I'm kind of tired and I need some rest."

The Sandaime said "Yes....get you some rest. I will have ANBU clean up your prank this time since you did raise a valid point but you can't do things like that again. I am treating you as an adult and I expect you to act like one Naruto."

Naruto said "Yes Hokage-sama." as he stood up and started toward the door but stopped and said "Jiji..." as he waited for the third response.

The Sandaime said "Yes."

Naruto said "Thanks."

The Sandaime smiled sadly and said "For what it's worth Naruto I am sorry and I am proud of you."

Naruto nods and bit his lip still looking at the door and the Sandaime asked "Is there something else."

Naruto said "Mizuki......yesterday when I was leaving the academy I overheard him mumbling to himself......he said something about finally getting to kill the demon after he get the forbidden scroll.....I didn't think anything at that time thinking it was something he was reading since he had a stack of papers in his hand but...."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Don't worry about it Naruto. Just pass you test and I will meet you after the test to congratulate you and take you to your new home. I will watch Mizuki."

Naruto nods and said "Be careful grandpa." as he left not looking back.

The Sandaime looked sadly at the door a moment before his eyes hardened and he said "ANBU."

4 ANBU appeared and he said "I want all Captains in my office in one hour. We have had several security breaches today and I am not in a good mood. I also want Ibiki and Anko here as well. GO." the 4 were gone and the Sandaime sat back and smoked his pipe.

After Naruto left the Hokage tower he looked at the sun and thought "_It's getting late. I guess I can go watch the sunset.....on second thought, that might not be a good idea right now."_ as he looked at the paint still on the mountain.

As he made his way home he mostly ignored the looks he was getting from people and he made it to his apartment and created some Kagebunshin to begin cleaning the room as he went to take a shower and Eva appeared behind him and said "Relax, I'm just going to wash your back**."**

Naruto nods and leans against the wall letting the shower hit his back and he asked "Am I doing the right thing."

Eva said "I think you are. For now you need to bide your time and get stronger. Akatasuki are strong. Stronger then both of us combined at the moment. We need time to get stronger and as long as we are in this village we have time to get stronger.....besides you still have to get your girls to love you."

Naruto bit his lip and said "But was it love......I mean Yuugao was with me as a replacement for Hayatte. We both know that. If she had a choice between him and me it would always be him. I care for her but it doesn't feel the same."

Eva blinked and asked "Feels the same as what."

Naruto said "I....I don't know how to explain it. I know I had feelings for Yuugao but they felt like..."

Eva said "Comfort."

Naruto blinked and asked "What."

Eva said "The feeling you had for Yuugao. You understood the pain you saw in her eyes and you wanted to comfort her. It was the same look you saw in Shizune and Tsunade eyes. Eyes of loneliness, sadness, and hidden pain. You saw it in Tsunami also which is why you agreed to pretend to be the father of her child."

Naruto frowned and asked "Are you sure."

Eva said "Yes.....it's the same look I see in your eyes and the same feeling I have for you." as she looked down.

Naruto frowned and asked "What do you mean Eva."

Eva looked up into his eyes and said "Do you remember what happened earlier when you saw Tenten die."

Naruto said "Of coarse I do. How could I ever forget it."

Eva said "Because you don't remember that I tried to calm you down and yet you had completely shut me out. You never done that before."

Naruto frowned as he looked down and said "I.....I don't remember. I just wanted to get revenge for Tenten and I was......" as he opened his eyes wide.

Eva said "You understand now, don't you. You were so focused on him that you were ignoring everything.....your words were 'Naruto dead, I am Ironman."

Naruto looked at Eva and she said "Who is Ironman Naruto."

Naruto opened his mouth and tried to say something but no words came out and she said "I think you are starting to understand......I don't love Ironman. I love Naruto. You must decide who you are going to be. Are you going to be the man or the machine. You can't be both."

Naruto bit his lip and said "What do I do then."

Eva said "Who do you want to be Naruto. You have a chance right now to make your own path. You will either become what you always tried to prove you are or you can become what you were meant to be. The choice is you....I am Eva Uzumaki, wife to Naruto Uzumaki, godmother to the Namikaze clan. I will guide you and your children down the path you chose but must set the example you want them to follow. Show me the path you chose Ironman."

Naruto asked "Why are you doing this Eva."

Eva let a tear fall and said "Because Naruto Uzumaki was not a murderer. He was not a monster or a demon. He was not a merchant of death. Your letting power corrupt you and turn you into something Naruto Uzumaki stood against. He was killed by you Naruto Namikaze. Now you can either seek salvation or damnation. The choice is yours and I will stand by your side because I believe you will make the right choice but I can't give you my heart because it died with my husband." as she disappeared.

Naruto stood there in the shower as he played over the words that Eva said as the memories of his fight against Sasuke and then Kakashi and he asked "Was I really becoming that."

Eva replayed the video around him and he closed his eyes and said "It hurts.....I saw her die and I...."

Eva said in his head "**You wanted to die with her and kill the one who took her away from you....She became more to you then Temari, Yuugao or me ever could. Temari you never actually cared for besides wanting to do the right thing and what was your duty. You didn't like the fact what she did to Tenten from what you told me. You could understand Gaara because of your shared past but Temari was only a duty that was forced on you like the others. Yuugao was closer to you but your feelings for her were respect and admiration as well as sympathy. You respected her skills and admiration for her befriending you and accepting you but you felt sorry for her because of her losing Hayatte and the memories of what you saw Tsunade had become before you met her. Tenten was the only one you truthfully let through besides me but there are things that I can't understand because I am made to aid you."**

Naruto frowned as he shut off the water and said "So you think that I actually love her."

Eva said "**I do not know. I don't know what is real love but I do know that you are closer to her then anyone else. She's more to you then that crush you had on Sakura."**

Naruto sighed and said "I'm sorry Eva....I didn't realize what I was becoming."

Eva said "Then redeem yourself Namikaze. I will be there to aid you when you need me."

Naruto dried off and slipped on a pair of boxers before he gave his cloths to a Kagebunshin to wash and he slipped into bed and thought "_goodnight Eva....I do love you."_

Eva remained silent until long after Naruto fell asleep and said in only a whisper "**And I love you as well Naru-kun but I have to do what I am programmed to do. I am programmed to protect you and if you are willing to throw your life away it goes against my programming. I must do what I think is best to protect you.....even from yourself. I hope my actions show you to be more careful and to stop being so dangerous without thinking first." **

The next morning Naruto awoke and looked outside his window as he began to get ready for the day and thought "_that's strange, why is there smoke coming from over there."_ as he got dressed. After eating a cup of ramen he left his apartment and began to go by roof top toward where the smoke was coming from and he stopped on a roof near the smoke and thought "_well this is interesting. Eva, can you give me a sonic scan of the area."_

The vision changed and Naruto looked at the ground around him an thought "_several sections have been destroyed by what looks like explosive tags.....Hmm.....27 bodies are below ground with 3 squad of ANBU sealing them up so who knows how many there was before. Looks like Jiji decided to handle things but what about the old war horse."_ as he looked around.

A voice from behind him said "Is there something you need here."

Naruto turned to look at the person standing there and said "Just making sure no one here got hurt and needed help getting to the hospital Ibiki-sama. Got to look after all our LOYAL men and woman, Right."

Ibiki looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes and said "How do you know who I am."

Naruto said "My old guard let me read his Bingo book once. I recognize you though you look like you gained a little wait and got a few more scars. Names Naruto but I'm sure you already know that."

Ibiki said "Yes though I have to ask what makes you so interested in this."

Naruto said "I guess you could say I was the one who let the fox out of the bag on this little rat hole. I hope none of the exterminators were hurt taking out the rats. They dug themselves pretty deep looks like."

Ibiki said "Yes they did and I must say you might want to avoid the shadows for a little while. Between the Rats and the Hounds the fox might get it's paw trapped."

Naruto smiled and said "But the fox is known for it's cunning and it's trickster personality but the fox has nothing on me. Take care of the kiddies Ibiki-sama. They aren't the only ones playing with mask these days." as he turned and jumped away.

Ibiki watched him go until he was out of sight and said "What do you think."

Anko merged from the ground with her arm bandaged and said "The kids got a set of balls to joke like that with you."

Ibiki said "I'm more interested in what he's got planned though. He knew what happened here but he was the one who informed Hokage-sama about this place so it's not surprising but he also knows about the fox but I wonder what he meant about mask.....somethings up with that."

Anko said "You think he's going to try and make his own ANBU like Danzo or something. Told the old man about this hideout to take care of his competition"

Ibiki said "No.....at least not in this village. He doesn't have enough support to pull that off. No....I got the feeling something more personal is up with him. His eyes never adjusted once while he was looking at me, even when my Hiate reflected sunlight into his eyes. He's also wearing a Chunnin style vest though it's been customized in the chest area."

Anko asked "Is that why you warned him about retaliation from ROOT and ANBU."

Ibiki said "No. The Hokage was right, our village security is getting to lax if a mist ninja can kidnap someone in broad daylight in front of ANBU without being caught and the fact Danzo little operation here was going on so long and we never found it. We've been compromised in deep. Only the ANBU captains knew about the plan to attack here last night. The fact Danzo is now missing and all that was here were weak Gennin level and a few low level Chunnin. Danzo got tipped off and took his strongest and most loyalty and fled. No other explanation. I warned him to let him know I'm watching him."

Anko frowned and said "What about the other Rat he told informed about."

Ibiki said "He's been under investigation for a while but nothing conclusive could be found. I got someone watching him up close. Go get some rest Anko, we got a long night ahead of us after Inoichi gets what he can from the the kids we captured."

Anko said "Right, see you later tonight." as she left in a swirl of leaves.

Ibiki looked back toward the academy and thought "_You sure know how to raise hell kid."_ as he jumped down to where some ANBU were coming out of the building.

Naruto landed in front of the academy and saw several people look at him in shock with his new cloths. He had a pair of black ANBU pants, black combat boots, and a black modified Chunnin/ANBU armor vest with multiple pockets for scrolls and a black cloak with blue flames on the sleeves and the bottom of the cloak.

He shrugged and began to walk toward the academy. Sasuke saw Naruto new look and said "What's with the new cloths dobe. Think the cloths make the man or something."

Naruto looked bored at Sasuke and said "Hmm....you say something." as he reached for the handle to the door when he heard Eva warning and he ducked under a punch as Sasuke fist slammed into the glass of the door to the academy busting his hand and making it bleed instead of hitting Naruto.

Naruto looked around as several people watched as Sasuke wrapped a bandage around his hand glaring at Naruto who said "What. All I did was duck when you attacked me from behind."

A voice that went through the crowd said "That is very true Naruto. Sasuke Uchiha, attacking a fellow villager or ninja of our village without the permission of a superior or training is illegal and if I see you do it again I will have you removed from the ninja program. Do I make myself clear."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "Yes Hokage-sama."

Naruto looked at the Sandaime and said "What are you doing here Hokage-sama not that it's not an honor to have you here."

The Sandaime said "I just came by to give a small speech to everyone before you all took the exams. I use to do this every year when I was younger but I've been to busy that last few years. Since you were so kind as to reveal the secret to defeating a Kage's greatest enemy I decided to return to doing it for this class."

Naruto smiled and said "Any yet a Kage was defeated by a simple academy student."

The Sandaime glared at him but he had a smile on his face as he walked into the building.

Naruto turned and said "Alright ladies and gentlemen, the Hokage is waiting for us and time is money. If you still got a cherry, get it to class. LET'S GO." as he walked in leaving a bunch of blushing and shocked people.

A civilian parent glared at Naruto and thought "_Such a __vulgar__ creature. He should be put down."_

An academy student snickered and thought "_that was priceless. He could be related to Anko."_ as he walked into the building.

When everyone was in the class the Sandaime looked at the room and Iruka and Mizuki both stood at attention and the Sandaime said "Well I want to wish you all the best of luck on this test today. Today you will show your dedication to your village as well as the fruits of you hard work. Now I can't stay for all the test so if everyone will quickly come up and take a ball from this bag I will then take whatever the last ball in the bag out and watch the 5 with the matching ball color go first and for each one who passes that I watch I will ask a question of you and if whoever answer my question the best I will give you a reward. Do you all understand......good, then come take out a ball and return to your seat."

As everyone took a ball Naruto took his turn in line behind Kiba and ahead of Shino and took his ball. He looked at it and snorts before returning to his seat.

The Sandaime said "Now lets see who are the 5 lucky Gennins." as he reached in and pulled out an orange ball.

The Sandaime held it up and several people groaned and he said "Now would the 5 who have this color please come back up here."

Naruto walked up to the front with Sasuke, and 3 other random Gennin.

The 3 others failed the test because of being nervous and Sasuke passed the 3 jutsu flawlessly.

The Sandaime said "Alright Naruto, it appears that you are the last to go. Please perform the Henge, replacement and a bunshin jutsu."

Naruto listened to the wording the Sandaime said and asked "Can it be in a combination together sir."

The Sandaime looked at Naruto and said "I do not see a problem with that, do either of you have a problem with Naruto performing those jutsu in a combination."

Iruka said "No Hokage-sama."

Mizuki said "No but he must do the required number and they must be right."

Naruto said "Here goes then." as he put his hands together and 5 puffs of smoke appeared and there was 5 Kagebunshin appeared and 2 of them henged into demon windmill shurikens and 2 of the Kagebunshin grabbed them right after and threw them at Sasuke while the last Kagebunshin replaced himself with Sasuke and the windmill shurikens sliced through the Kagebunshin before one turned into Naruto grabbing the still flying shuriken and throwing it at Sasuke again who was trying to figure out what just happened only for him to get replaced again by one of the Kagebunshin who was destroyed while the Kagebunshin beside it grabbed the shuriken and threw it at the one who was a shuriken originally before it was destroyed and the shuriken revealed itself as Naruto and replaced himself with Sasuke and then both the remaining Kagebunshin who were standing besides each other henged into Sakura and Ino in a bathing suit and said as they put their faces cheek to cheek "Sasuke-kun, can we be in your harem." before they went up in smoke.

Naruto slapped his head and said "Damn clones. They take a life of their own.....so do I pass."

Everyone was stunned as they looked at Naruto and the Sandaime asked "What was that Naruto."

Naruto said "My Demon hunter jutsu. Why."

The Sandaime thought a moment and said "That is easily a B-rank jutsu bordering A. I am indeed impressed. You pass."

Naruto smiled and looked at the rest of the class and ask "What."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and said "Dobe, how did you do that."

Naruto said "Using the basic 3, why."

Sasuke said "Those were solid clones, not illusions."

Naruto said "Because their Kagebunshin. Fake clones are like fake breast, a big let down when you try to use them."

Several people blew back with a nosebleed from that including Iruka and the Sandaime.

Naruto shook his head and thought "_pervert."_

Sakura screamed "Pervert." as she got up and went to hit Naruto only for him to catch her fist and he looked at her eyes and said "I guess you decided to become what you hated most Sakura, how sad." as he let go of her fist and stepped back.

Sakura glared at him and put her hand on her hips and said "Oh Mr. Smart ass, what might that be."

Naruto said "Someone who picks on those who they think are weaker then them. You have become just like Ami, another bully. I don't need Ino to protect me though."

Sakura got tears in her eyes as she left the room crying and Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_Damn it."_ as he ran out of the room after Sakura.

He caught her before she made it to the door leaving the academy and said "Stop Sakura."

Sakura who was crying said "Leave me alone."

Naruto said "Only if you stop crying. I know what I said to you was wrong but there were 2 reason I said them to you. Someone told me recently I was starting to become what I always hated and I decide to change my ways. Your doing the same thing I was. You treat me and others like Ami and the other bullies treated you when you were younger. After today were not kids anymore Sakura, were considered adults, old enough to drink, old enough to have sex and old enough to die or kill.........I know you want to show Sasuke and Ino both that your strong but your doing it the wrong way. You starting a new path in life Sakura and you need to become strong not for others but yourself. After all who do you have to look at in the mirror in the morning. Do you want to look at yourself and see a weak little girl who needed someone to protect her all her life or do you want to see a strong kunoichi of the hidden leaf village......I hope you grow up Sakura. Your cute as a little girl but as a woman you would be more beautiful. Become what you are, not what others want you to be Sakura." as he turned and started back to class.

Sakura stood there frozen thinking about the words that Naruto spoke to her and she took a deep breath before she wiped the tears from her eyes and walked back toward the class.

When Naruto walked back into the class he saw several people glaring at him and the Sandaime said "Where is Sakura Naruto."

A fist connected on the top of his head and Naruto was sent to the ground below and thought "_you just had to drop that armor, didn't you."_

Eva said in his head "**You deserved that one."**

Sakura walked into the room and said "Sorry about that Hokage-sama. I had something in my eye but I got it out.....Did I miss my test."

The Sandaime said "No Sakura, I was waiting for you and Naruto to return so I may ask the question I mention earlier. Please take your seat."

Sakura nods and sits down in her seat and Ino looked at Sakura and saw Sakura eyes and thought "_what did you say to her Naruto....."_

A Gennin looked at this and thought "_Now that's interesting. It looks like Naruto started a fire in Sakura. I wish someone would do that for Ino."_

The Sandaime cleared his throat as Naruto stood up and he said "Now Sasuke and Naruto. My question is why do you want to be strong."

Naruto crossed his arms and Sasuke said "I have to become because I have a dream.....no, it is a reality I will make......I will kill a certain someone and restore my clan." as he clenched his fist and blood fell from it.

Naruto took a deep breath and mumbled "he will also kill anyone who gets in his way, friend or foe."

The Sandaime frowned as he heard Naruto mumble as well as Sasuke answer and he said "I see......what about you Naruto, why do you want to be strong."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Strength doesn't come from how many jutsu you have or how much chakra you have.....it doesn't come from how many punches or kicks you can do. It comes from finding what is most important to you and protecting it with everything you have........I know a woman who is probably the strongest woman I've ever met. She has a father and a son who needed her. Her husband was killed in front of her and her family. She was attacked by some bandits and raped.....she survived all of it but she couldn't let it effect her. She remained strong holding in the pain she suffered while she carried a child in her, taking care of her father and son when the bandits controlled her village. Never letting it effect her and being the strength they needed when she was suffering herself because they were the most precious thing to her.....I saw the pain the woman was in when I met her and I saw the strength she has to endure till this day. I learned from her and another who gave his life to protect his master that true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you. I have looked around me and found what is precious to me and I've decided to become the strength to those around me like she did for her family. That is why I want to be strong." as he looked at everyone in the room in the eyes.

Sasuke said "Your an idiot who will get himself ki....." as he was silenced by KI coming from Naruto who focused it at Sasuke.

Sasuke gulped and the Sandaime said "Enough Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "Just so you know Sasuke, You have never and will never be on my precious list. I knew your brother and I think your brother lied to you to protect you from the real killers of you clan. I think he found the bodies before you did and lied to you so you would hate him and live instead of chasing the real killers and dying. I think all this time he's been either tracking them down himself or has already killed. I've believed that for years and I will believe it till the day I die. How can 1 man kill an entire clan with the same strength and weaknesses as him without anyone noticing until it was done. Answer that Avenger."

The Sandaime closed his eyes and said "Naruto, that's enough. The past is the past, you shouldn't bring up such painful memories."

Naruto said "Forgive me then _Hokage-sama _but if the past is so painful then why do we celebrate the death of so many people every year. I don't care if I pass or not or about your reward. I don't need a piece of paper or piece of metal giving me permission to do what I think is right or being strong for those around me. Lord Avenger over there can have it but someday his revenge will result in the death of someone who was a friend, allies, or an innocent who was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Just like...." as he threw his Hiate on the ground as he stopped talking and walked toward the door.

The Sandaime frowned and said "You can't leave yet, I haven't dismissed you."

Naruto said "I haven't taken the real Gennin test yet or signed my ninja registration papers _Hokage-sama._ Someone in your position should know about dotting the I's and crossing the T's to make everything legal. I'm still a civilian just like all them so if you will excuse me but I'm going to get drunk or laid, maybe both." as he walked out the door.

Iruka said "Forgive him Hokage-sama, he's...."

The Sandaime sighed and said "Right." making everyone in the classroom look at him wide eyed.

The Sandaime said "Last night my ANBU attacked a group of traitors who were planning the downfall of Konoha. Information was gathered that this group was involved in the Uchiha Massacre 5 years ago. It is unknown at this time if Uchiha Itachi actually had any part in the massacre and the only one who can know for sure is Itachi himself who made himself a missing nin by leaving the village that day. I had planned to investigate into the matter but because of Naruto outburst I feel that it is best that the current information be given to Sasuke so as the only Uchiha loyal to the village he can decide on the coarse of action."

Sasuke was shocked still as everyone looked at him and he said "It....he....I....." as memories of his brother and then that day played in his head.

The Sandaime said "It is your decision and once we have all the info from the investigation you can determine what to do then Sasuke....for now I need to return to my office and the rest of you have to take your test. I will have your sensei give you the reward I promise Sasuke but the truth is it should have went to Naruto who apparently has decided not to be a ninja. It's a shame, his father the Yondaime would be sadden by this turn of events all things considered." as he left in a puff of smoke.

Several screams of "WHAT." was heard throughout the room.

On the Hokage monument Naruto sat down and smirked as the memories came back to him from the Kagebunshin of the Sandaime and said "Now lets see where you go Konoha." as he stood up and the armor appeared on him and he flew away from the village.


	2. Chapter 2

That afternoon the Sandaime rubbed his temples as he looked at Mizuki standing in front of him and said "This is a Nightmare. Are you sure that was all."

Mizuki said "Yes sir Hokage-sama. That is all that I observed in the classroom and before. Are you sure that it was not you there because whoever impersonated you had all your body language and characteristics all down to the letter and I could not detect any henge or genjutsu."

The Sandaime said "No Inoichi. With the reports on what happened last night I could not leave to attend the testing like I wish I could. Do you have any idea who it could have been or why."

Mizuki said "I don't know sir but it seems that Naruto has quit being a ninja after passing his test. I think his emotional mask has come off and he is finally letting the pressure get to him sir."

The Sandaime said "Yes.....I had talked with him yesterday and we had a heated discussion because he knows of his unique status but he also realized that he had no other choice he could take because he doesn't know how to do anything but be a ninja........but it seems that who ever impersonated me knew which buttons to press to get Naruto to quit."

Mizuki was quite a moment and said "Sir.....I can only think of 2 possibilities and both are bad sir. One is that Naruto played you and everyone else or......your office has been compromised and there is a bug in here somewhere. With Danzo taking his most loyal and fleeing ahead of time and then what happened today. He could have arrange this to force you to focus on cleaning up the mess from the academy while giving him and his men a chance to flee."

The Sandaime frowned as he heard this and said "I have thought of both possibilities and I could not see Naruto doing that with his conviction that he spoke to me about yesterday.......that leaves but one option......take Mizuki body to ANBU headquarters and have Ibiki bring 3 squads of ANBU to my office. We must find the bugs. After that go ahead and rest. I will deal with what happened later today."

Mizuki said "Yes sir." as he left.

The Sandaime thought "_so you were right about Mizuki Naruto and Inoichi was able to discover his plans before he carried them out......but where are you now Naruto."_

4 hours later the Sandaime walked out onto the balcony of the Hokage tower and looked at the people gathered below and he saw several people looking around curious and he said "People of Konoha.......there have been several events that have happened recently that have been hidden from the eyes of our people. A group of traitors to Konoha were discovered by a concerned citizen who reported it to me and after an investigation we discovered that the information was correct and we were able to capture or kill over 40 traitors." as he took a puff of his pipe.

He blew it out and said "Unfortunately the leader of this group was able to escape with some of his most loyal followers.........the leader was none other then former council member Danzo." making several people wide eyed and gasp.

After raising his hand and the people quited down he said "After going through the files we discovered at the base this traitor group were working from we have discovered several startling pieces of information....Based on the information as well as other evidence discovered it has been determined that there are several events that Konoha has been deceived over........These events are the Uchiha Massacre and the son of the Yondaime Hokage." shocking nearly everyone.

The Sandaime after quiting the people again said "Now I am sure that many of you are curious as to who the Yondaime's son is as well as the truth of the Uchiha Massacre......The Yondaime's WILL that was stolen from the Hokage tower after the Yondaime's death before I was reinstated as the Hokage was in the documents that was found......however before this information was discovered it appears that Danzo used the information he knew we had by attacking his base and by impersonating me at the academy today revealed that some of the information in an attempt to trick Sasuke Uchiha into coming after him so he could capture the Sharingan and the trick the son of the Yondaime into leaving Konoha before his parentage could be revealed. Unfortunately it appears that his tricked works on some level, as the son of the Yondaime has quit being a ninja of this village and has left."

People began to shout saying they needed to find him and bring him back the Sandaime smoked his pipe and let the people speak for several minutes while he waited. When they notice he had not said anymore they quited down and he said "The truth of the Uchiha massacre is that Danzo had ordered the Uchiha massacre.........I however am also partly to blame." making everyone silence.

Sasuke screamed "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU ARE TO BLAME." as he shook with rage.

The Sandaime said "At the time of the Uchiha massacre Itachi was in my office getting information for a top secret spy mission that he has been on this entire time. He informed me that after he returned to his home and discovered his family dead he tricked you Sasuke into thinking he was the killer so you would not get yourself killed and could restore your clan if he should die......We had no clue as to who the true killers were at the time and until the documents we received today we had no way of knowing Danzo and his ROOT ANBU were involved......Since we have this information I have sent word to Itachi to abort the mission he is on and he has sent me a document with all the information he has discovered and will be returning as soon as he can safely."

Everyone was stunned as they heard this and the Sandaime said "With the information that Itachi has sent to me I have some more troubling new that goes back to the Kyuubi attack on Konoha." making everyone give him their full attention.

The Sandaime said "The Kyuubi did not attack us for no reason as we have believed all these years.....the truth is that the same person who first summoned the Kyuubi to our world is still alive and sent the Kyuubi to get his revenge on Konoha and his clan. It appears that Danzo was also working with this individual and we believe that Danzo ordered his ROOT members to kill the Uchiha clan as part of the plan to weaken Konoha for it's ultimate destruction as the very hands of the man who trained him as a Gennin The man who sent Kyuubi attack was none other then the traitor who killed the Shodaime Hokage, Madara Uchiha."

Screams of outrage and revenge went out through the crowd. As they were silenced by the Sandaime who raised his hand and he said "Now many of you are wondering how he is still alive and truthfully I don't know. Where he is also I do not know and Itachi himself has only met him once and that was when Madara invited him into the group I sent him to spy on. Now because of the information on who the Yondaime's son is as well as the truth of the Uchiha massacre I am going to repel the law that I created the night of the Uchiha massacre and reveal to everyone what really happened that night."

A civilian said "So we can finally kill the demon." with a few shouting to agree.

The Sandaime said "The demon as you call him is none other then the son of the Yondaime idiot." making all the adults who were cheering to shut the fuck up.

The Sandaime took a deep breath and said "Now as many of you just saw there are several idiots here in Konoha and they have made the life of the Yondaime's son a living hell. I am sure that most of the younger generation are wondering what is going on and I will now explain it. Now do you all see this scroll and this hat." as he took off his Hokage hat. He then sealed the hat into the scroll and said "Now by sealing my hat into this scroll does the scroll become my hat." as he placed the scroll on his head getting a few chuckles from the kids and frowns from the adult.

The Sandaime unsealed the hat and said "NO, it does not however because of the pain and loss of friends and love ones who died in the Kyuubi attack people forget that simple truth. Now the reason I said that is that is exactly what happened the night of the Kyuubi attack. The night the Kyuubi attacked was the same night the Yondaime's only son was born. Now because of the Kyuubi being immortal there was no way to kill it as long as it was immortal so the Yondaime using his sealing knowledge as the greatest seal master ever as well as using the power of the Shinigami who he summoned at the cost of his life the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi into a seal just like the one on this scroll that I sealed my hat on. The seal is not the scroll and the scroll was not my hat so the object the Kyuubi was sealed into does not become the new Kyuubi as some think because of the pain and suffering they lost. Now the Kyuubi was to strong just to seal it into a scroll or a stone. To safely do it you must create what is known as a Jinchuuriki. What one must do to create a Jinchuuriki is take a newborn baby who is but a few hours old and seal a demon into them so as the child grows up they will absorb the chakra the demon would try to use to escape and as the child grows they are slowly killing the demon and when they die the demon dies. Now for those of you who haven't figured it out yet the truth is the REAL HERO who saved everyone here from the Kyuubi when the Yondaime gave his life to seal away the Kyuubi was none other then the person who is slowly killing the Kyuubi, the Yondaime's only son, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The reaction to this news was unique to say the least. Many were shocked and some were angered and a lot felt guilty. One of the more Guilty people said "YOU LIE."

The Sandaime unleashed a massive wave of KI on the entire crowd as said "YOU THINK I LIE BECAUSE YOU DO NOT WANT TO ADMIT THE CRIMES YOU HAVE COMMITED AGAINST NARUTO LIKE CHARGING HIM 3 TIMES THE PRICE ON ANYTHING YOU WOULD SELL TO EVERYONE ELSE OR HOW YOU BAR HIM FROM YOUR BUSINESSES AND HOW PARENTS PULLED THEIR CHILDREN AWAY SAYING HE WAS A BAD PERSON. HE DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHY PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE HAVE TRIED TO KILL HIM IN THE PAST UNTIL YESTERDAY. ALL THESE YEARS HE SUFFERED BECAUSE OF MOST OF YOU WHO CANT TELL THE SCROLL FROM THE DAMN HAT THAT IS SEALED INSIDE THE SCROLL..........IT'S PEOPLE LIKE YOU WHO FEEL GUILTY RIGHT NOW FOR THE WAY YOU TREATED HIM THAT MAKES ME THINK SOMETIMES THE YONDAIME MADE A MISTAKE SAVING YOU AND SHOULD HAVE HAD ONE OF YOU DO THE SEALING INTO YOUR OWN CHILD. I'VE VISITED HIM ON HIS BIRTHDAY IN THE HOSPITAL WHEN THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE SENT HIM THERE AFTER BEATING HIM TO AN INCH OF HIS LIFE. YES......MOMENTS LIKE RIGHT NOW I THINK THE YONDAIME MADE A MISTAKE BUT LUCKY FOR YOU HE WAS A BETTER PERSON THEN YOU. " as he walked away still releasing the KI until he was back in his office.

After he was gone people were in a state of shock hearing his words and the emotions behind them. Many of the younger generation were looking at the ones around them and saw the guilty looks.

Sakura saw her mom and said "Mom....you didn't do anything to him, did you." as she saw the sad look her mom had on her face."

Suki looked at Sakura and said "I was told when I was hired at the library to never let him enter the library or I would lose my job. Luckily he never came in but I would have threw him out to save my job."

The people around her looked down as they heard this and conversations between parents and children were going from a few sad words like Suki and Sakura to full shouting matches.

In the Hokage office the door opened and Kakashi walked in and he said "That was surprising sir."

The Sandaime said "Report."

Kakashi said "Naruto scent went to the Hokage monument but then it just disappeared like he shushined away or something. I can't explain it and my summons were unable to discover where he went after that."

The Sandaime frowned and said "I see...." as he looked out the window.

Kakashi asked "Sir....if I may ask, why reveal his parentage now of all times."

The Sandaime took a puff of his pipe calming his nerves and said "Naruto final words from what I was told before he walked out of the academy was 'if the past is so painful why do we celebrate the death of so many every year. Along with you I have had over 30 squads of ANBU looking for him as well as the Inuzuka clan and several Hyuuga....he is no longer in the village. Of that I am sure. He is gone, most likely to see his family he recently learned about......Unfortunately it's not safe for him to travel like that without being able to protect himself better. The group I had Itachi spy on are after all the Bijuu and will begin shortly tracking down all of them so they will be going after Naruto as well. As Naruto shown he could leave at any time if we find him and drag him back and unless we want to lock him away for his protection treating him like a prisoner then Konoha is going to have to change their ways. If Madara gets his hands on Naruto then Konoha is as good as destroyed."

Kakashi frowned behind his mask and said "So you revealed Naruto's parents and burden in hopes to make him feel better about living here so we can protect ourselves from Madara."

The Sandaime said "No, I'm doing it to bring my grandson home and give him what he should have had all along......I want you to take your summons and go 5 miles away from the village and do a circle around the village to see if you can find his scent. When your done come back and rest."

Kakashi frowned and said "What about the team you wanted me to take."

The Sandaime said "I will have that team on standby for the next week. Itachi informs me he can be here by then so I will wait until he arrives to see what he wants to do about Sasuke. If we can find Naruto I have another team that would be better suited for you though you won't be able to fail that team if I do give it to you though. For now carry out your orders and rest. We have to find Naruto so that will be your primary mission for now. I've contacted Jiraiya and he is on his way back to help find him. He should be here in the next couple of days. When he does I will send you out with him to find Naruto and bring him home."

Kakashi said "Yes sir." as he left.

The Sandaime sighed and looked out his window and thought "_Please be safe and come back home Naruto_."

In wave country Naruto landed on the ground near Tazuna house and began to walk through the woods.

When he got there he knocked on the door and waited a few moments before the door opened and he saw Inari standing there and Inari said "Yes."

Naruto said "High, I was wondering is Tazuna here. My names Naruto."

Inari frowned and the door opened a little wider and Tazuna stood there looking nervous and he said "yes, can I help you."

Naruto said "Actually that's what I wanted to ask you. My name is Naruto and I was wondering if I might be able to help you build your bridge."

Tazuna blinked and said "You don't look like you could do much kid."

Naruto said "I'll be 16 soon sir and I've been trained to be a ninja nearly my entire life. I decided to take a break from that for now and I was passing nearby when I heard about this bridge you were building and thought I might come and work here until your bridge is done and go from there. Besides, I got a jutsu that will help finish the bridge quicker."

Tazuna said "Really. What is it kid."

Naruto put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu." as the entire clearing was filled with Naruto and he said "Extra set of hands to help."

Tazuna eyes brighten and said "Of coarse I could use your help.....where you staying kid."

Naruto said "I'll just camp in the woods."

The kind voice of Tsunami said "Nonsense. If you are willing to help us build dads bridge then I insist that you stay here. I'm Tsunami by the way and that's Inari."

Naruto said "It's a pleasure to meet you......If your sure I won't be a problem to stay here I will accept but I insist you let me give you some of my stored food to help."

Tsunami said "That would be appreciated. Please come on in and have a seat. Why don't you tell us about yourself." as she shoved her dad and Inari to the side and let Naruto in.

Naruto smiled and sat down and saw all 3 looking at him and he said "Well as I said I've been trained to be a ninja nearly all my life. I come from Konoha. My parents died the day I was born so I've been an orphan most of my life. I learned that I got a distant relative who traveling the world and I hope to meet him while I take this vacation......Can I ask something though....why are you building the bridge. I mean I admit it seems like a good idea but I heard somethings and I don't really trust the words of a drunk so I was hoping you could tell me the real reason."

Tazuna looked down and said "2 years ago a business man you've probably heard about named Gato came into Wave country and he started buying all the trading companies in Wave and used his money to bribe the Feudal lord into looking the other way until it was to late. Now Gato got all shipping in and out of the country under his control and he is raising the prices on everything and we have no choice but to pay him....especially after that."

Naruto asked "What."

Tazuna took a swig of some sake and said "A man named Kaiza who was the hero of our village tried to stand up to Gato and Gato had him killed to make an example....he was Tsunami husband and Inari stepfather." as he looked down.

Naruto frowned and said "I...I know how you feel somewhat....." as they all looked at him.

Inari asked "What do you know about suffering or seeing a parent killed in front of you."

Naruto took off his shirt making them all wide eyed as they saw the core and he channeled a little chakra and pointed toward the seal and said "Do you see this right here.....it's basically a prison......the killer of my parents is sealed into a prison on my body. Every day that I live my parents killer lives. Some of the people of my village see me as the killer when I was but a few hours old when he was sealed into me by my father to stop him from killing anyone else......I know suffering and the pain of loss......you still have your mother and grandfather.....I had no one.......You should know in this world there is always someone who has it worse then you. Be thankful for what you have and protect it with these." as he grabbed Inari hands and then placed one hand on Inari chest and the other on his head and said "And these. When you then people like Gato will fall...."

Inari said "Then if your strong, why don't you kill Gato."

Naruto said "Because it's not my fight.....at least not yet. If I killed Gato now for you then what would you do the next time someone comes and tries to take over your home. You would then be right back were you are.....that is why I said I really came to help build the bridge, to see if the people here are really willing to fight to protect their precious people like your grandfather is......from what I heard before coming here and what I just heard when Gato killed your step dad he killed the strength of the village. If you don't have the strength of heart to fight back then nothing will change and you will always be hiding in fear from the next person who want to harm your precious people. Whats to stop them from killing your mom, grandpa, friends, neighbors or you......Think about what I said." as he got up and started toward the door. Tsunami asked "Where are you going Naruto." Naruto pulled his shirt back on and smiled back and said "Don't you know a hero arrives at the last minute. I'm going to see what this big bad Gato is up to." as he walked out the door.

After he was gone Tsunami looked at Inari who was looking at the door with tears in his eyes and he said "Mom.....why does he act like he knows everything, like he can save us."

Tsunami said "Maybe he can..." as she looked at the door.

Tazuna put his Sake bottle down and got up and Tsunami said "Where you going dad."

Tazuna said "The kids right. We need to get our strength back to show Gato that were not going to take this lying down. I'm going to bed and rest for tomorrow. I got a lot of hard work to do on the bridge." as he went toward his room.

Inari said "But your going to die grandpa."

Tazuna said "We all die someday Inari......I won't die however without trying to protect you and your mother.....your both precious to me." as he left.

Inari ran to his room and began to cry and Tsunami closed her eyes and thought "_please be our hero and protect them..."_

Naruto looked around the island and found a cave and went into the back and laid down before falling asleep.

The next day Naruto walked on the bridge and saw several people working and he said "Oi, drunk, where you need me." catching everyones attention.

Tazuna smiled and said "I was hoping you hadn't ran off. I need to set the mold for the next pillar of cement. Think you can help with that."

Naruto said "Show me what to do and I can do it."

A worker asked "Who's the kid Tazuna."

Tazuna said "This is the super cool ninja Naruto from Konoha. He's come to help us build our bridge."

All the workers around them looked at Naruto who said "So are we building or what." making everyone look away and get back to work.

A worker said "Come with me kid, I'll show you what to do." as he lead Naruto toward the end of the bridge.

When they got there he said "You see those pipes right there. Those are the mold for the cement. We have to use the crane to lower them into the water below but we need them to be standing straight up and down so we use tow lines to set them as well as a worker in the boat."

Naruto said "OK, I've seen this done before so I know what to do now. Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as 5 more Naruto appeared shocking everyone and all 6 Naruto walked over and grabbed the Aluminum pipes and walked toward the edge of the bridge and jumped off and 4 of them went into the water while 2 stayed on top.

All the workers ran to the end of the bridge and saw the pipe was standing up and 2 of the Naruto was standing on the water holding it straight while and one said "Oi, drunk, where you want this thing set at."

Tazuna smiled brightly and said "about 15 ft straight out from where your at."

A kagebunshin appeared next to Naruto and went up in smoke and the pipe began to move with the 2 on top keeping it balanced.

A few moments later Naruto asked "About here."

Tazuna said "PERFECT KID. You just did in 10 minutes what takes us usually 3 hours. How long can you hold that kid."

Naruto said "About an hour, why."

Tazuna saw everyone around him gaping and said "Hido, Koro, Get that crane cable over there and start setting the rod iron. Jika, Santo Get the pumps out there and drain that tube. Lets move people." as everyone got to work Naruto smiled as he saw the looks people were giving him and thought "_I like it here......I might just take that job if they ask me again.....You pick up anything Eva."  
_

Eva said "**Nope, all seems normal but I am on the look out."**

Naruto thought "_good, with my Kagebunshin working on my wind and water manipulation training as well as my chakra control my training on the other side of the island I should be strong enough to try out those wind jutsu before long. Working here will help me physically some and then I can work on my own training __during__ the every other day.....I wonder what's happening in Konoha."_

That afternoon after the work on the bridge was finished for the day Naruto was walking away when a worker said "Hey ninja." catching Naruto attention.

Naruto turned and said "Yeah." as he looked at the group of men looking at him.

One of the men said "Why are you here....really."

Naruto thought a moment and said "I'm trying to find something precious to me."

A worker said "Then your a fool, Gato taken everything from us of value already."

Naruto said "No he hasn't.....you still have your friends and family. As long as you have what is truly precious to you then you will be strong enough to get rid of Gato and the next person who comes along like him. I don't care about fortune or fame, I care about being strong enough to protect my precious people. I only have a few friends and only one family member in this world, I hope to find him and I figure waves as good a place as any to start looking for him. I heard a little midget made you weak so I figures I would help you get strong while I was here." as he turned and started to leave.

A worker who was mad being called weak said "What did you say. I'm not weak."

Naruto said "Then why is Tazuna the only strong one here. He's the only one who willing to die fighting Gato to free his friends, family and home. That's why I'm working for him. My father said a leader is only as good as those who are under him. If those under him are weak and scared then the leader is a incompetent but if the those under him are skilled and brave and willing to support their brothers and leader then he is a strong leader. There are no weak soldiers under a strong general. I want to see this bridge completed to show Tazuna not incompetent but a strong leader. Now if you will excuse me, I got training to do." as he jumped up into the trees and left.

After he left the others Eva asked "**Where did you get such a strong speeches to motivate people."**

Naruto rubbed his head and thought "_It was something in one of the books Suki gave my clones to read. It was called the art of war by....I don't remember. It was really good advice but I had to make it my own words somewhat."_

Eva giggled and said "**Only you would simplify like a book called the art of war."**

The next day when Naruto got to the bridge the worker who said he wasn't weak said "Why are you late weakling. We've been here for hours already."

Naruto smiled and said "I'll show you up old timer and the old drunk also." as he got to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is a note about the scene in the Hokage office last chapter. Inoichi was in Mizuki body so Mizuki was actually talking.

It had been 40 days since Naruto arrived in Wave. He walked into the market area and looked at the people around him looking down and he walked into the first stand and said "Hey, Hiane, I got the usual."

The man behind the counter looked at Naruto and said "Thank you again for this Naruto, your helping us get supplies around Gato blockade has been bringing the live back to our country."

Naruto said "I'm only doing what I can to help." as he held out a scroll.

Hiane took and opened the scroll and said "Fruit this time huh." as he unsealed 10 baskets of fresh fruits.

Naruto said "Yeah, by changing what you get each time I can make a run like this I let the other stands keep operating by getting a higher priced item like meat or medicine."

Hiane said "Well we all appreciate it. Thank you"

Naruto said "It's the right thing to do. As long as you sell these at the price you did before Gato came I will try and keep bringing more in the future."

Hiane smiled and said "Yes Naruto-sama. I will."

Naruto said "Just Naruto." as he left the stand.

He walked to the next and did the same thing but with fish, then meat, then vegetables, can food, medicine and other necessities going to 10 different stores all giving them different items to sell.

As he left the market he saw people leaving with fresh food and others with medicines and he thought "_This will help but I wish I could just kill Gato now but if I do I may never meet Haku.."_ as he walked toward the bridge.

When he got there he saw everyone was looking down and he said "What's wrong."

Tazuna said "Isanda.....Gato men broke into his home last night and killed his wife in front of him and his son. They said they would kill anyone family who worked for me to finish the bridge. They also heard about you and said if we didn't send you away and tell you we didn't need your help they would killed one family a day as long as your here." as he looked down.

Naruto frowned and looked at the bridge and bit his lip as he made a decision and let a tear fall and said "So what are you going to do about it."

A worker asked "What can we do."

Naruto said "Isn't this your country and your homes. Isn't he threatening your family and friends. Hasn't anything I said to you people gotten through your heads. Are you all just going to sit here looking sorry while a rich little bastard like Gato kills everything you sweat, bleed and died for worked so hard for. I guess I was wrong. No wonder Gato came here. Your nothing but sheep and cowards. I thought you all had it in you to stand up for yourself and your family.......looks like Inari was right Tazuna.....everyone here is all going to die. Why should I keep helping this country when it doesn't even want to help itself." as he turned and began to walk away.

Isanda looked up at Naruto and said "Your just going to leave us. I only stayed working for Tazuna because I listened to you and my wife and son are now dead. You bastard. What else do you want."

Naruto said "What did you do when Gato men come. Did you fight to protect your family or did you surrender like a coward and sit there while they taunted you and killed them......and what about the rest of you......I heard how Gato executed Tsunami husband in front of the entire village. He saved your village and you. Why didn't any of you lift a finger to help him. Cause your to scared to fight to protect what is yours." as he turned and began to walk off the bridge. He stopped at the end of the bridge and said "I'm not a coward like you. Tomorrow at sunrise I will be standing at the town square. I'll save your country this time but it won't do any good because none of you have the courage to defend it after I'm gone." as he walked away.

After he was gone Isanda looked at everyone who was looking down and said "He's right....I didn't fight them.....I was scared.....if I had my wife and son....." as he stood up and began to walk away.

A civilian asked "Where you going Isanda."

Isanda said "I'm going to go home and find me something to use as a weapon. I don't care anymore. I'm going to meet him in the morning and I'm going to help him kill Gato." as he walked away.

Tazuna dropped the clipboard he had in his hand and began to walk away.

Another said "Tazuna, why are you leaving, what about the bridge."

Tazuna said "The bridge can wait. I'm going home and getting my grandson hunting crossbow I made him. I'm not going to let a gaki like Naruto fight my battles for me. This is our home damn it. It's time we take it back. If we would have stopped Gato back when Tsunami husband needed us then we wouldn't be in the shape we are today. What good is our bridge going to do if our home is destroyed." as he left.

Each of the men left one by one debating about what to do.

In a tree at the end of the bridge Naruto watched them all leave and thought "_Finally. I don't know what that little brat said to get them all to come the first time but I was sure I was going to have to kills some of Gato men before they got a backbone."_

Eva asked "**Are you sure you doing the right thing."**

Naruto thought "_Actually, no. I honestly don't know if I am doing the right thing by picking on them but they needed someone to wake them up and this is the only way I know how. Besides, I used the last of the food today to give to the villagers that I took from Gato warehouse that my clones found. I just hope I don't get them all killed doing this."_

Eva said "**I am sure you will do the right thing Naruto. What will you do after this though."**

Naruto thought "_Finish the bridge and I hope to find Haku.....I never meant for anyone to be killed by me being here.....I should have just killed Gato when I arrived but I was greedy wanting to see Haku and Zabuza. It's still a month and a half before Tazuna came to Konoha."_

Eva remained silent as Naruto waited until the sunset and returned to the cave he had been living out of before he ate some fish a Kagebunshin caught after training.

The next morning Naruto arrived at the the town square he was actually surprised and saw nearly 120 men and woman all there and he said "So what are you all doing here."

Tazuna said "Were coming with you to fight Gato. This is our country. It's time we defended it." getting agreements from everyone.

Naruto said "Are you sure. I mean I don't want any of you to die so are you all ready to kill or be killed."

Naruto was shocked when he saw Tsunami step forward out of the crowd and she said "I didn't do anything when my husband fought Gato but cried. It's time I showed Gato the woman who my husband married. As she held a kitchen knife in her hand."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "Do you all feel this way. That you want to defend your home. Do you all thin your strong enough to protect it from him and anyone else who comes." as he looked at all the people there.

Isanda stepped forward and said "What's the matter, all talk and no action."

Naruto said "Oh, I got action alright......but if you all going to do this and live then you need a plan and you need someone to follow."

Tazuna said "Your the only one here who knows how to really fight and your the one whose been providing and leading these people for the last couple of weeks. You've brought us food and medicine at your own cost and risk of life, you've worked and sweat around us and you've been trying to light a fire in our bellies to stand up for ourselves. Your even willing to fight and die for us. I say we follow you."

Naruto looked around and said "Anyone object. I'm just an outsider who was passing through remember."

Inari said "Your not an outsider Naruto, your as much a part of wave as I am."

Tazuna said "My grandson's right Naruto, your one of us. Even if you leave you will always have a home here.....speaking of, where the hell have you been staying all this time. We got a bet going on about that."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Oh....I found a cave to sleep in when I first arrived. I've been homeless before so anything thats dry secure is good for me." making several people look at him sadly.

When no one said anything Naruto said "Alright, I guess that makes me the leader of this little rebellion. This is what I need you to do. I scouted the island out and found Gato base and his warehouse. If we are going to get Gato we need him to come out of hiding and weaken the number of men around him. I need 10 volunteers who can swim and I mean swim real well for a long time."

Isanda stepped forward along with 10 other men and Naruto said "Alright, on the east side of the island 2 miles from here there is shipping port. You know it right." as he looked up.

Isanda said "Yeah, it used to be Venus shipping before Gato got a hold of it."

Naruto said "Alright, Gato the type of man who can't stand spending money he doesn't have to and will do anything to save a dollar. Even send his men to their deaths because that's less people he has to pay. Now what I want you 10 to do is take one of these each." as he pulled out 10 zipped bags each with an exploding tag inside it.

After each took it he said "Now I went by that port I mentioned earlier and saw there was 7 ships docked in the harbor there all loaded with different things. What I want you to do is 7 of you to swim around to the back of those ships without making to much noise so any guards in the area wont see you and placed those pieces of paper on the hull near the engines of the ships and add a couple of drops of your blood on them and leave. 1 hour after the blood hits them they will explode putting a small hole in the ships and the ships will begin to sink into the shallows of the harbor. Gato men will rush to the ships and begin pumping the water out to save the ships. This will draw the attention of the guards there and the other 3 of you will have the most dangerous part. There are fuel tanks on the dock. You have to get to them and place the tags on the tanks and activated them with your blood. When they explode Gato will hear the explosion and send men to see what' going on or go himself which I doubt but they will try to put out the fires to save the ship. While this is happening you are all to act like nothings wrong and you don't know what's going on in case he sends men her to investigate."

After you 10 set the explosive return here and act normal. Go ahead and go while I brief everyone else. I figure Gato men might be passed out drunk right now so that will give you an advantage."

Isanda said "Right, lets go guys." as they quickly left.

Naruto looked at everyone still there and said "Alright, Tazuna, I need you to also take your men and work on the bridge like you do every day. I will send a Kagebunshin to make it appear as if I am there."

Tazuna said "But I want to help fight."

Naruto said "And I want to make sure all my precious people get home to their friends and family. The people of Wave have become my friends over the past couple of weeks and I will protect you the best way I can. If my plan works the only people who will die is Gato men so please trust me."

Tazuna said "Alright kid. You heard him men, lets go......you better come back alive kid."

Naruto said "I will.....I promise and I don't break a promise."

Tazuna nods and leaves with about 30 men and Naruto created a Kagebunshin to go with them. After they were gone Naruto said "Alright, at Noon I want you all to goto the bridge armed with all your weapons you brought here and get the men Tazuna took and bring them back here to the village here and prepare yourself. I'm my plan works I will have Gato captured by then but his men will most likely try to save him to get their paychecks. so we will defend the village here."

A villager asked "Why bring him back here, why not kill the bastard."

Naruto said "He won't leave Wave alive, that I promise you. The reason though I'm going to capture him is have him sign over everything he owns to the people of Wave." shocking everyone.

Naruto saw everyone trying to get over the shock of what they just heard and he said "Well I better get going. Cya." as he began to walk away toward where Gato base was.

After Naruto left the village and was walking through the woods he stopped and said "Alright Eva, are you ready for this."

Eva appeared as a hologram and said "I believe so, the new upgrades we worked out are as ready as I can make them with my knowledge though I wish we had more time to test them as more then to see if they just work or if they can withstand battle."

Naruto said "I know, I wish I had more time to work on my ninjutsu and chakra control but there is no more time available. I was willing to sit back and do nothing as long as no one died but now that Gato has had his men start killing again I got no choice but to take him out."

Eva said "Just remember, your not indestructible."

Naruto nods and closes his eyes and the armor around his body began to appear starting at his feet and began to move up his body.

As he was completely covered in armor he flew into the air and flew toward the North side of the island. As the port came into view Naruto flew over the port at max speed and a sonic boom was heard and he circled around and came crashing down in the middle of the port leaving landing in a half sitting, half standing bent where one knee looked like he was trying to stand up while the other like he was sitting down and a 20 ft spider web formed around him on the ground.

The mercenaries at the port all looked at him and one said "What the hell. Where did you come from."

Ironman slowly stood up and raised his right arm and his left arm and a senbon launched out of one and a shuriken out of the other and both hit a fuel tank and exploded.

This event caused all the mercenaries to go into chaos as some raced to try and get away from the fire and others tried to put them out but most of the mercenaries began to charge at Ironman who had 2 rods stick out of the side of his left wrist and extended past his hand and a shield of red energy appeared on he hand over 3 ft tall and Ironman unsealed his chakra saber and activated it in his right also a red blade. He charged forward and used the shield like a gladiator to hit one merc in the chest before he used his saber to kill another.

A merc came up from behind him and tried to stab him with a spear when a 3 holes appeared on his backside and kunias began to shoot out of them killing the man and another one just to the right of the first man before they closed shut and Naruto boosted off the ground for a moment and span in a circle as he held both the shield and saber out to his side each in a different direction an slicing into 6 men cutting them open or killing them before he flew into the air quickly and flew away and he landed in the woods and sealed his sword back into his armor and sat down as the chakra shield deactivated and resealed.

Naruto was panting and said "Report Eva."

Eva appeared in a hologram and said "13 dead, 37 wounded with 19 unharmed."

Naruto shook his head and said "Alright, what about the upgrades."

Eva said "2 of the 3 kunai launchers are accurate but the one on the left side is off by several degrees and will take 2 days to correct. The Kitsune shield worked but only has enough power to last for 10 minutes at our current percentage of chakra we send to that storage seal as well as the Kitsune saber. After that they will be useless until recharged again. I suggest we put 5 percent Kyuubi chakra instead of the 3 percent we are at now into each seal for future use. It should extend the use of both to 15 minutes of use before they will be useless."

Naruto said "Will it hold up to the extra chakra though. I know you recalibrate the saber to take Kyuubi chakra and used the calibration for the shield but will it not cause a feedback problem like it did with the scythe."

Eva said "I was not prepared for the difference in potency between human chakra and demon chakra when I tried it with the scythe. With both those I was able to change them to accept the potency without destroying the weapons."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "For the most part it was a success I guess but It burns when I use Kyuubi chakra....my hands feel like their on fire." as he sealed the armor and looked at his hands and saw they were a light pink.

Eva said "I suppose so. We really haven't had much chance to try using them yet."

Naruto said "Yeah, testing them against Gato men was a good idea instead of using them later when it could get us killed. I will use my regular skills for this."

Eva faded away and Naruto leaned against a tree resting and waited.

30 minutes later there was an explosion heard across the island and Naruto got to his feet and began to tree tree hop toward Gato base.

When he got there 30 minutes later he saw the base was on high alert and he saw all the mercenary looking around for danger. He sat in a tree and watched and waited. Another explosion was heard and this time louder then the last and Gato walked out on the balcony and Naruto eyes got wide and thought "_shit, that just had to happen didn't it."_ as he saw who walked out with Gato.

Gato said "Alright, I want all half of you to turn toward the village and track down that ninja and capture him. The rest of you are to head toward the port on the east side of the island. I got a message on my radio that they ships are taking on water and the port is on fire. Go put out the fire and save the ships. GO."

Naruto frowned and thought "_can't let them go after the village but how do I fight HIM, Eva, can you detect the other one."_

Eva was silent a moment and said "**I do not detect his heat signature anywhere nearby. It appears as if he's alone."**

Naruto frowned and saw the group heading toward the village and he shook his head and raised his right hand and fired 10 senbons at the group spread out. As they exploded 20 men were dead and 16 wounded. Naruto spun in his spot and fired another 10 at the group of men who were coming back hearing the explosion and they were all in a row coming back. When the senbons hit and exploded it killed all the men and Naruto dodged toward the side as a sword hit the tree where he had been destroying the branch he was on.

Naruto turned and glared at the person who laughed and Naruto said "Hello Sushi, hows Itachi."


	4. Naruto vs Kisame

Kisame grunted and said "Well, well, well. When I came to Wave I was not expecting to find this kind of gift waiting for me. The Kyuubi brat."

Naruto grunted and said "How about we skip all flattery, I know Itachi not here, I also know about Akatasuki and all the other little bitches in your group. I wasn't expecting to meet the walking Sardine here in Wave since I'm actually looking for Zabuza but I guess you can't always get what you want. Let's dance." raising his right arm and firing a senbon at Kisame who dodged out of the way and the tree behind him exploded as Naruto jumped into the air and began to fly backwards.

Kisame rolled out of the way and got to his feet and began to chase after Naruto and they soon made it to a clearing with a river passing through it and Naruto landed on the water flashing through the hand seals and said "Hidden mist no jutsu." as the area was covered in a thick mist.

Kisame grunted and said "You must be an idiot. Do you even know what village I am from."

Naruto launched the ball and Eva appeared henged into Naruto and both said at the same time "Eight points larix, spine, lungs, liver, jacular, sacline artery, kidneys, heart...Now which one should I attack."

Kisame frowned and thought "_OK, kids hero worshiping Zabuza." _as he began to flash through hand signs only to dodge toward the side when a shuriken flew past him and an explosion was heard and a red blade of chakra sliced where he was but Kisame turned into a puddle of water.

Naruto looked around and launched a pair of senbons at Kisame who was behind a tree seeing him with heat signature and sonic waves.

Kisame was behind a tree when it exploded sending splinters at him and he rolled to the side ending the hand signs he made and the mist condensed into a tidal wave that went toward both Naruto.

Eva seeing what was about to happened jumped in front of Naruto forming a Rasengan and the wave hit the Rasengan creating a small hole that Naruto jumped through while Eva deactivated the remote ball.

Kisame said "Interesting kid but you got years to go if you think you can beat me with water jutsu."

Naruto charged forward and Kisame took an overhead swing at Naruto who replaced himself jumped back and raised both hands and a shuriken and a senbon both flew at Kisame who brought his sword up and blocked both at the same time and they exploded sending him flying back several feet.

Naruto formed a RasenShuriken in his hand and threw it at Kisame taking Kisame head off but Kisame turned into a puddle of water.

Naruto had already detected the switch and turned activating the Kyuubi shield blocking Kisame sword and Kisame grunted and said "Give me all the chakra you want kid, Samehada eats chakra."

Naruto forming a Rasengan in his free hand and drove it toward Kisame who shoved Naruto back using Samehada to eat the chakra from the Rasengan but at the moment he did the Kyuubi shield dropped and the thrust cannon fired aiming for Kisame head and only years of training allowed him to dodge.....to bad his ear wasn't as fast.

Kisame screamed in pain as his ear was gone. Naruto seeing this chance fired several shurikens from his left hand while forming a RasenShuriken again. Kisame rolled to the side still holding his head and blocked the RasenShuriken when a kunai was thrown at Kisame who dodge to the right.

Naruto dodged an backhanded swing from Samehada and Kisame not giving Naruto a chance began to swing wildly forcing him to retreat and dodge all the swings firing off a senbon or shuriken at Kisame who dodged and the clearing was being destroyed.

Naruto tripped over a tree root and fell on the ground and Kisame went for an over head strike and Naruto brought his left arm up and blocked the strike and Kisame looked at the arm and frowned as there was no blood and he ripped it away to try and destroy the skin on Naruto arm.

At that moment when the blade of Samehada was the furthest away the kunai Naruto thrown earlier went up in a puff of smoke and transforming into Naruto who grabbed grabbed the remote ball Eva used and threw it at Kisame. Kisame kicked the real Naruto in the side of the head sending him flying back several feet and turned to dodge the remote ball that was now covered with a RasenShuriken and he brought Samehada up to block the ball which was grinding against the sword.

After the Kagebunshin threw the remote ball instantly began forming another RasenShuriken throwing it at Kisame who who was trying to stop the Remote ball RasenShuriken

Replacing himself Kisame appeared in a tree and saw the tree he was in front of before get sliced into several pieces.

Naruto put his hands together said "Demon hunter no jutsu." as 5 Kagebunshin appeared and 2 transformed into windmill shurikens and a clone threw them at Kisame who replaced himself with a log and the other 3 Kagebunshin had turned 2 of them also into windmill shurikens and the last one threw them at Kisame who used Samehada to destroy them but the first 2 who had been thrown had one change into a Kagebunshin and threw the other one at Kisame so when he blocked the strike the windmill shuriken sliced off Kisame hand.

Kisame screamed out in pain and the Kagebunshin who threw the Remote ball now had the Kyuubi saber activated and was falling with it over his head activated and Kisame saw this with fear in his eyes as the Kagebunshin went up in smoke and the saber powered down.

The only remaining Kagebunshin took the distraction from the one with the Kyuubi saber had formed a Rasengan in his hand and had charged Kisame from behind and at the moment Kisame thought he was safe the Rasengan slammed into his back and Kisame couldn't breath as the air was knocked out of him and he was sent flying toward the river where he landed and stood up looking around seeing the Kagebunshin as he held his bleeding hand and gritting his teeth and the sound of water being disturbed was the last sound he heard before he felt the most unbearable pain possible as a RasenShuriken came out of the water right between his legs slicing him from groin to head.

The real Naruto waited a moment to make sure that was the real Kisame and climbed out of the water and looked at the clearing and then at Kisame body and then at Samehada and chuckled before he burst out laughing.

The Kagebunshin asked "What are you laughing about boss. We almost died."

Naruto said "I told him before I would kill him even if I had to take him one piece at a time.....looks like I did."

The Kagebunshin said "Don't you mean we boss."

Naruto said "Screw you." as he fired a senbon at the clone who exploded.

Naruto took a deep breath and slowly let it out and picked up Kisame body parts and sealed them in a scroll before he grabbed Samehada and the remote ball and reseal the remote ball and Kyuubi saber and he said "Hey Eva.....what can you do with this thing."

Eva said "**I can reprogram the nannites to only serve you. After that I don't know....It would come in handy though."** Naruto grunted and said "Where you want to put it for now."

Eva was quite a moment and said "**Place it over your right shoulder going toward your left him. I will make do the rest**."

Naruto did and it stuck to his back and he asked "Status."

Eva was silent and said "**Your at 15 percent chakra and I am refilling you with Kyuubi chakra so you should make it up to about 27 percent in a few minutes. The thrust cannon is off line again along with the Kyuubi shield from using the left arm to block. Minor stress fracture on 20 percent of the suit......you came out better this time**."

Naruto said "Yeah but it could have went the other way. I'm still not strong enough."

Eva said "**I hate to remind you but there is a ****certain**** businessman waiting for you."**

Naruto grunted and left the clearing.

When Naruto got to Gato hideout he frowned as he saw some more mercs and he fired a volley of 10 senbons at them and he heard a beep in his head and thought "_what was that Eva." _ as the senbon exploded killing the men who did not see them flying at them.

Eva said "**That was your last senbons."**

Naruto thought "_Fuck."_

He then walked toward the base and using heat and sonic vision found Gato in his office with 2 merc.

Naruto said "You Gato."

Gato said "Yeah I am and my men are going to kill you."

Naruto said "If sushi and the others couldn't do it then what makes you think these 2 can."

Both men charged at Naruto with their swords and Naruto grabbed both blades and stopped their strikes.

He received a pair of kicks to the stomach strong enough to send him back to the wall but he broke the blades that were still in his hand as he flew back so he draw back and threw both broke blades at the 2 mercs catching one on the right in the heart while the other just barely in the kidney.

Naruto frowned and thought "_I really need to practice throwing weapons."_ as he walked toward the scared Gato.

When he got across from Gato he leaned on the desk and said "Now how about a business deal. You want to live right." as he unleashed some KI.

Gato whimpered under the KI and nods and Naruto smiled evilly......

3 hours later Naruto walked into the village with Gato over his shoulder and he saw all the people of Wave looking at him and he grunted as he dropped Gato in the middle of the group and fell on his ass as Gato whimpered in pain. He had all his fingers and toes broke, his arm dislocated, his nose was bleeding, and his knee........was it even possible for a knee to bend that way.

Naruto said "Oi drunk."

Tazuna step forward and said "Yeah."

Naruto said "Got any Sake."

Tazuna held out his bottle and Naruto grabbed it with a grunt and downed the entire bottle before smashing it across Gato good knee making him whimper more and Naruto held up a scroll and said "here.....everything he owns, bank account numbers, company titles, all his treasures, everything. You guys can kill the bastard if you want. Most of his men are dead.......I need some sleep." as he fell over to the side passed out.

Tsunami quickly ran to him and checked him and said "He's exhausted. Dad, help me get him back to the house."

Tazuna looked at the scroll in his hand and said "Wave....WERE FREE.." as he held up the scroll and the people cheered.


	5. Chapter 5

When Naruto awoke he looked around and thought "_I know this room._" and looked down and found he was without a shirt and blinked as he raised the covers and notice he wasn't with anything else either."

The door to the room opened and Tsunami walked in carrying a tray and her eyes got wide and said "Your up finally."

Naruto asked "How long was I out and where are my cloths."

Tsunami blushed a little and said "You've been out 2 days. Your cloths were dirty so I washed them and checked you for injuries."

Naruto said "I wasn't injured."

Tsunami said "I know.....I don't know how you managed that though." as she set the tray down beside his bed.

Naruto sat up and asked "What's happened while I was passed out. Was anyone hurt......what happened to Gato."

Tsunami said "No one was hurt.....a few mercs tried to come find Gato after they put out the fires but when they found us all armed and ready to fight them they fled......Gato dead. Isanda killed him."

Naruto nods and said "So what happens now." as he tried to set up.

Tsunami put her hand on his chest and said "What happens now is you rest for the next couple of days. Wave is already on the road to recovery. Were using what you gave us to recover."

Naruto said "It was the right thing to do though I do need to get up."

Tsunami said "No you don't. YOU rest." as she tried to push him back on the bed.

Naruto said "I CAN'T."

Tsunami said "Yes you can."

Naruto said "I really do need to get up. You don't understand."

Tsunami said "Then tell me whats so important that you have to get up." as she still tried to hold him.

Naruto said "I got to piss." making Tsunami blink and quit pushing while Naruto was still trying to get up without hurting her and when she stopped he shot up out of bed quicker then he expected and their lips locked making both freeze.

Naruto after a few moments pulled back and said "Sorry." in a whisper.

Tsunami said "It's.....it's OK.....the bathrooms free. Nobody else is here." in a stutter as she looked outside.

Naruto bit his lip and quickly went to the bathroom. When he came back he found Tsunami was gone but his cloths were still gone so he decided to wait to eat until he got some cloths on.

He founds Tsunami in her room with several piles of cloths on her bed and she was folding some towels.

Naruto knocked on her door to get her attention and Tsunami froze when she heard the knock and she had picked up a pair of black silk panties that she was getting ready to fold. Naruto raised an eyebrow and said "You know, I was told once that a woman only has cloths like that when she has someone to wear them for."

Tsunami blushed and quickly set the panties down and covered them with a dress and said "They were bought for me by my late husband.....I wore them yesterday to celebrate us gaining our freedom."

Naruto walked over and saw his boxers and grabbed them before slipping them on and Tsunami watched him and she bit her lip and she picked up the cloths that she had folded and walked toward the dresser that was by the door and she set the cloths on the dresser while Naruto was putting some of Tazuna shirts on hangers looking for the rest of his cloths and she reached over and closed the door and Naruto stopped what he was doing when he heard the door click shut and heard a lock being turned.

He turned and saw Tsunami slowly walking toward him and her hips were swaying sensually.

Naruto gulped and said "Tsunami......what's going on."

Tsunami walked right past him and bent over the bed to get the rest of the cloths and she backed up with the cloths in her hands and bumped against Naruto and began to grind her hips into his.

Naruto groaned as he felt this and Tsunami blushed as she felt his member harden against her ass and she dropped the cloths on the floor and she turned kissing him as he hands grabbed the side of his boxers and slid them down as she broke the kiss and slid to her knees.

Naruto opened his mouth and said "Tsu.....sun...unami.." as he felt his member enter her mouth as she cupped his balls in her hand and gently began to rub them.

Naruto breath hitched as he felt her slide her tongue across the slit and she began to bob slowly up and down his shaft with her head.

After a couple of minutes of this Tsunami felt Naruto legs spasm and she deep throated him as he grunted and he shot his seed down her throat. She sucked each drop down and slid his member out of her mouth with a pop.

Naruto looked at her and she smiled and he held out his hand and she took it and as she stood up he kissed her and pulled her body close to him squeezing her ass as he did.

Tsunami moaned as she felt herself getting hot and she felt Naruto begin to kiss his way down to her collarbone and he began to bite lightly there as she moaned louder.

Naruto kissed her on the lips again and went to her ear and whispered "turn around."

Tsunami turned around and felt him loosen the buttons on her dress in the back and he gently slid the dress off her shoulders and it fell the the floor.

Naruto kissed her collarbone making her moan as he reached his arms around her and began to massage her breast. Tsunami arched her chest forward as she began grinding her ass against his hardening member and Naruto reached his right hand down slowly across her stomach and then down to her slit as he gently rubbed it going a little deeper each time.

Eva said "**Rub the bump at the top of her slit, its a womans clit and feels good for her."**

Naruto thought "_thanks."_ as he did as Eva suggested and Tsunami felt her legs give out on her as she climaxed and Naruto wrapped his arm that was rubbing her breast around her stomach as she fell forward panting and he slowly entered her and thought "_tight."_ as he went all the way in. He then drew back slowly and slammed into her hard and she fell onto her elbows as she moaned from the pleasure and pain.

Naruto did this a few times and Tsunami was panting and she said "Faster."

Naruto picked up his pace and began to use his arm around Tsunami stomach to pull her back onto him to increase the speed.

Tsunami grabbed a pillow and bit into it as Naruto kept pounding into her and when Naruto finally released into her he was shaking hard and he looked at Tsunami who hadn't moved and he said "Tsunami." as he looked at her in worry.

As he sat her on the bed he looked and she had a smile on her face but she was passed out. Eva said "**Damn, you fucked her until she passed out."**

Naruto thought "_what should I do."_

Eva said "Make her comfortable."

Naruto nods and moved Tsunami in bed right and covered her up and he picked up the cloths she threw in the floor and finished hanging the shirts and put the towels in the bathroom while grabbing his cloths and yawned as he felt tired and started to go back to his room but stopped and got in bed with Tsunami and pulled her close and went to sleep.

Tsunami opened an eye as she felt Naruto pull her close and she closed it as a smile graced her lips before she fell back asleep.

When Naruto woke up again he was alone in Tsunami bed and he got up and got dressed and went downstairs and found Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami at the table and Inari said "Naruto, your back."

Naruto shot a look at Tsunami who said "I told dad and Inari that you left to get something after you woke up yesterday...I didn't have a chance to tell them you came back yet."

Naruto said "I see......So hows it going."

Inari said "It's going great, the whole village is helping with the bridge and it should be finished in a couple of weeks."

Naruto said "What about the ships at the port that we damaged."

Tazuna said "We pulled them into dry dock the day before and are repairing them and we are making an inventory of what was on them and who they were suppose to goto. I was asked to take over as head of Gato shipping but I'm going to have Tsunami do it since I'm a contractor, not a businessman."

Naruto said "Well one thing you need to do is change the name of Gato shipping. Let people know the little bastard is dead and your in charge of his companies now."

Tsunami asked "Any suggestion."

Naruto said "Nami Inc."

Tazuna said "Hmm.....I like it......theres something else though....Wave wants a fresh start.......We were wondering if you wouldn't mind leading us some more."

Naruto blinked and asked "What do you mean. There's no one else to fight, your free."

Tsunami said "What dad's trying to say is we were wondering if you would become the Feudal Lord of Wave. When we went to his house to find him we found him dead, his head had been cut off."

Naruto frowned and said "I...I would like to.......but I can't stay here all the time.....I have other responsibilities I need to take care of also...."

Tazuna said "We know that, We figured you did since your a ninja but we told you before, your a part of Wave even if you leave you always will be one of us."

Naruto said "Alright......I will agree to be the Feudal lord if everyone agrees but only if Tsunami will handle things while I am gone. I have things I need to do....promises to keep and I always keep my promises."

Tazuna said "Well lets go find out if everyone agrees Naruto-sama." as he got up and headed for the door.

Naruto said "I will be there in a few minutes. I want to talk to Tsunami alone."

Tazuna looked at both a moment and said "I see.......I'll have everyone gather at the town square." as he grabbed Inari and drug him from the house.

Naruto turned to Tsunami who blushed and he said "So...."

Tsunami said "I'm sorry about ye....." she was cut off as Naruto kissed her.

He broke the kiss and said "Don't be sorry....I'm not.....but what happens now."

Tsunami said "I don't know......You came here and began to change everything around you. You brought hope back to our country, you brought a reason to believe in my father, you brought faith to my son and you brought happiness to me. I'm happier then I have been in a very long time and it's all thanks to you."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "Your a beautiful woman Tsunami....Your precious to me in ways that no one can understand but there are things about me that you all need to know, I told you how I have the killer of my parents in me.....I didn't tell you who the killer was."

Tsunami said "Does it matter....your not the killer so why worry about it."

Naruto said "Because people will treat you different if they find out. The killer wasn't a person....it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox."

Tsunami frowned a moment and said "It doesn't change anything. Your you."

Naruto looked down and said "I.....have a bloodline ability I can't control yet.....when I came to Wave I told you I was looking for something valuable.....It's a person....I think he's a relative of mine because he has the same bloodline as me and he suppose to be coming to Wave....or at least he was suppose to.....I have to try and find him in case he really is my family....."

Tsunami said "So is that the reason you have to leave."

Naruto said "Partly, there are other things, people are after me to take the demon from me to use it against others. I have to get stronger to fight them and I have a promise to keep....you seen the metal device in my chest.....it's part of something more...." as the armor appeared around Naruto before it disappeared.

Naruto said "It was given to me as a gift to help me protect my precious people and I promised to do something....I can't tell you what it is I need to do because I don't want to worry you."

Tsunami smiled and said "I don't care.....you've become important to me.......I never thought I would say this again but.....I've come to love you Naruto.....I really do. It's not just gratitude for what you've done here but because of the person you are, the way you light up my life and the others who come into contact with you."

Naruto bit his lip as a flash of Tenten dying appeared in his head and said "Would you be willing to share me....with someone else if you had to."

Tsunami frowned and Naruto said "I have responsibilities to Konoha....the village I was born in.....I may hate it there but sooner or later I will have to return there and do my responsibilities. Because I have what is known as a bloodline and there is only 2 of us with this bloodline in the world Konoha may force me to have a harem to make sure my bloodline doesn't die out. That's why I was asking."

Tsunami was silent a moment and said "I understand....that's why you are hesitant to take up the job of Feudal Lord."

Naruto said "Mostly."

Tsunami said "That's fine and....I'm willing to help you ensure your bloodline also." as she blushed.

Naruto said "I think we did that yesterday." with a smile.

Tsunami said "Yeah....so what do you say....you want to give us a shot."

Naruto said "I guess......besides, if your going to be taking over for me while I'm gone being my wife will make your decision legal."

Tsunami stopped and asked in a stutter "Did you just ask me to marry you."

Naruto stopped and thought a second and said "Only if you want to say yes." with a smile.

Tsunami hugged him and kissed his lips and the door to the house opened and Inari ran in and froze and said in a stutter "Mom.....Naruto.."

Tsunami broke the kiss and looked at Naruto and then Inari and then back at Naruto and Naruto saw the question in her eyes and nods and Tsunami said "Actually Inari...you can call him dad now."

Inari fainted.

When the 3 got to the town square Inari was still asleep over Naruto shoulder and Tazuna said "What's wrong with the brat."

Naruto said "He found his mom and dad making out." making a few people snicker before they all went wide eyed realizing what that implied.

Tazuna pointed a finger at Naruto and said "You....."

Tsunami laid her head on Naruto shoulder and Naruto said "I asked her to marry me and she said yes." making everyone cheer.

Naruto gave Inari to Tazuna and walked up to the platform that had been built by Gato and he said "People of Wave.....I was asked to be the new Feudal Lord of Wave......before I agree I want you all to know some things about me that I have never told any of you really."

He saw everyone looking at him and Naruto said "The day I was born my home village of Konoha was being attacked by the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the strongest of the demons......My mother died giving birth to me and my father, the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze died defeating the Kyuubi.....He stopped the Kyuubi by sacrificing his life using a forbidden jutsu that kills the user to seal the Kyuubi in a seal that is placed on a new born........The demon that attacked my village and caused the deaths of my parents is sealed inside of me." as he raised his shirt enough to show the seal but not the power cell.

Naruto saw the shocked looks on everyone faces and he said "Some believe that by doing that I am the new Kyuubi.....I am only his prison but I leave you all to make up your decision....If you don't want me to be your Feudal lord I understand and I don't hold it against you." as he waited for several minutes.

Tsunami said "Your not a demon Naruto, your a hero, you saved Konoha and you saved Wave." people murmured through the crowd and everyone shouting they agreed.

Naruto raised his hand to get everyone attention and he said "So does anyone object."

When no one did Naruto said "Well that is part of what I need to discuss with you before I accept. I have other responsibilities to Konoha and others that I also have to do. Like I said before I keep my promises so if you can accept the fact I will be gone for periods of time and will have my fiancé act in my place then I will agree to be your Feudal Lord but if you want someone who is here all the time to do the job I understand."

Isanda said "I think we rather take you over anyone else. At least we know what you stand for and we all trust you."

People agreed and Naruto said "Well in that case, Wave, I Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze accept to be your Feudal lord and will all I can do to help Wave prosper and become the greatest nation I can.....So lets get our country back on it's feet." as the people cheered.

Naruto walked over and kissed Tsunami and Inari woke up and said "I had the strangest dream."

Naruto asked "What about son."

Inari went wide eyed and fainted again earning chuckles from Tsunami and Naruto.

Tazuna said "Just so you know kid, you hurt my daughter and I'll give you concrete boots." with a threatening glare.

Naruto said "Understood you old drunk." with a smile as Tazuna slapped him on the back.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been 3 weeks since Naruto became the Feudal Lord of Wave. He sighed as he walked off the boat he's been on for the past 2 days and he looked at the village the ship docked at and thought "_well.....it looks about as bad as Wave did the first time." _ as he walked toward the end of the dock where there was 3 ninja wearing Mist Hiate on their heads and one stood in front of Naruto and said "Name and purpose of visit."

Naruto looked at him and said "Naruto Namikaze, Feudal Lord of Wave and I am here to see the Mizukage about a mission request and another matter."

The ninja said "Well it will cost you $1000 each for us to escort you safely."

Before the man could react Samehada was against his neck and Naruto said "My other matter is the bounty on Kisame Hoshigaki who I killed. I don't need protection. You do so pay me $1000 or get the fuck out of my way." as he released his KI.

All 3 men were shocked and the one with a sword at his neck was scared and he said "Sorry Namikaze-san." in a gulp.

Naruto said "That Sama to you."

The man said "Sorry Namikaze-sama. Forgive me for my mistake in judgment."

Samehada disappeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto walked past the man bumping into him knocking him off the dock into the water below and Naruto thought "Dumb ass_, I've seen that racket before."_

Naruto walked off the dock and soon saw an elderly looking man and walked over to him and said "Excuse me sir, have you lived here long."

The old man said "Yeah I have sonny, why you ask."

Naruto said "I was wondering, do you remember Whirlpool village."

The old man said "Yeah, was destroyed about 20 years back. Why you ask kid."

Naruto asked "My mother was originally from there. She died giving birth to me and I wanted to find out if she might have had any family left so I was hoping maybe the birth records or official records might have survived it's destruction. You wouldn't happen to know who I could ask about them do you."

The old man said "Whirlpool was destroyed by the Mist village. If the records still exist they would either be with them or the Feudal Lord."

Naruto frowned and said "Where can I find the Feudal Lord at."

The old man said "You never get in to see him kid."

Naruto said "I might, can you tell me anyways. It never hurts to ask."

The old man frowned and said "Head west 3 miles. It's a huge castle but it's your funeral kid."

Naruto said "Thanks." as he turned west and started walking away.

The 3 ninja who he scared watched him leave and the one who was soaking wet said "We need to kill that bastard, Feudal lord or not. Come on brothers."

The other 2 nod as they heard the snickers people gave the trio before they left in swirls of mist.

Naruto heard Eva ask as he left the village "**Don't you think that Mr. Bad Ass thing you did back there is going to come back and bite you in the ass."**

Naruto frowned and thought "_Maybe....but I still see the look of fear on Inari face when those merc kidnapped him last week before I killed them. They wanted me to pay them protection money.....protection from them......That is why I am here. I didn't think about he danger those close to me would be in thanks to my new position......besides, I told you the story about Zabuza and how he became a ninja in the first place. Those guys killed their friend or family to become ninja so they don't have my respect."_

Eva asked "**Then why come here."**

Naruto thought "_So I can find out about my family and also see what I can do about getting Zabuza and Haku to come to me since I don't have the underworld connections Gato did when he first hired them. I have to do it another way."_

Eva remained silent after that.

Naruto had made it about a mile outside of the village when he was surrounded on 3 sides by the 3 brothers.

Naruto looked at them and said "My oh my, what do we have here, did I piss you off or something."

2 charged at Naruto while the 3rd did hand signs and Naruto looked board as the one doing hand signs said "Water whip no jutsu." as a whip of water formed in his hand and he tried to slap Naruto who replaced himself with one of the 2 brothers who was about to stab him in the back.

The 2 brothers were facing each other still charging at the speed they had been with their kunais out and both stabbed each other unable to react in time while the water whip hit the ground where Naruto had been.

Naruto appeared in a tree and said "So the rumors about the bloody mist are true, you do kill your own."

The one who used the water whip screamed "Essa, Teno." as he ran over to them and saw that they had died from the poison on the blades.

The ninja looked up at Naruto who was leaning against a tree limb and he screamed "I'm going to kill you."

Naruto thought "_OK, Let's try this Eva."_ as he began to flash through the hand seals Eva just told him and a water whip appeared in his hand and he swung it at the ninja who jumped back and dodge a kunai that was thrown at him.

Naruto looked at the whip and said "Thanks for the jutsu."

The man said "You thief, first you kill my brothers and now you steal from me."

A puff of smoke behind him and he felt someone grab his head and twist. The sound of bones snapping was the last thing he heard.

Naruto looked at the Kagebunshin and said "Seal them." as he pulled out a scroll and tossed it to the clone.

After the 3 bodies were searched for weapons and sealed Naruto continued his journey."

When Naruto found the Feudal lord mansion he saw a mote, draw bridge and castle walls and he thought "_OK, this guy is paranoid."_ as he walked toward the draw bridge.

10 Samurai guards started walking across the bridge and one said "Halt, state your business here."

Naruto said "My name is Naruto Namikaze and I am the new Feudal Lord of Wave country. I came to speak with the Feudal Lord of Water before I spoke with the Mizukage. I request an audience." and thought "_did I say that right Eva."_

Eva said "**Yes, just like you were requesting a meeting with a King."**

The Samurai said "What proof do you have you are the Feudal Lord of Wave.

Naruto said "I have a scroll on me that has the ring awarded to the former feudal lord of Wave from the Regent of the emperor as well as picture of his body showing he is dead as well as a signature from over 400 Wave citizens saying I was elected by them to be the Feudal Lord of Wave. By taking this evidence to any member of the court of the emperor I will be recognized as the new lord which is why I am here as your lord is once such member of the Emperor court."

A Samurai in green armor nods his head and the one in the last row walked forward and Naruto pulled out the scroll and showed him and the Samurai nods to the one in green who said "Stay here and I will see if my master will see you." as he turned and left.

Naruto waited for about a half hour in a lotus position when the Samurai in green said "My master will see you. Come with me and do not try anything or you will die, Feudal Lord or not."

Naruto thought "_Remind me to thank you again for all that information Eva on this bullshit. It's lucky you were programmed with all the information on the rules of decorum to aid who ever was to wear you."_

Eva said "**See....I'm good at something besides combat."**

Naruto thought "_Yeah.....__blow jobs.__"_

Naruto felt water splash him in the face inside his armor that was cloaked and Naruto thought "_It was a joke. I'm sorry."_

Eva said "**So was that. Now we are even."**

The green Samurai said "Wait here." as they stopped outside 2 big doors and the Samurai walked in closing the door and the door opened a few moments later and he said "Proceed."

Naruto walked forward until he heard Eva scream to stop and he saw an old fat man who was bald sitting on a thrown that was to small for him and the man looked at Naruto and said "It seems that you have some knowledge of proper edicate. That is good. Now I have heard the evidence that my guards have verified and I recognized you as the Feudal lord of Wave. Come forward and present that ring to me."

Naruto came forward holding out the ring that he took from the body of the previous feudal lord and the Water lord said "I Hida Kimoko, Water lord hereby recognize Naruto Nami......What is your name again."

Naruto frowned and said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

The Water lord frowned and said "Are you any relations to the yellow flash."

Naruto said "Yes sir, he was my father."

The Water lord eyes got wide a moment and said "I see.......Uzumaki is a name from my lands though."

Naruto said "Yes sir, my mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki, from Whirlpool before it was destroyed."

The Water lord said "Interesting.....I hereby recognize Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze as the Wave lord, may he serve the Emperor well." as he closed his hand around the hand that held his ring and his ring glowed a moment and he said "Here you go Wave-san. Please add a drop of your blood to this and no one else will be allowed to wield it as long as you live."

Naruto cut his finger with his nail and added a drop on it and the gem had a picture of a wave appear inside of it and he slipped the ring on. The Water lord said "That is your official seal. It is slightly different then the last Wave lord by adding a tiny nick on it showing you are the next in line. Now what brings you to my lands Namikaze-san."

Naruto said "Thanks to Gato of Gato shipping corporation Wave was placed under a blockade that enslaved our land and his men killed the previous lord. I came to the land and aided the people in breaking free of their enslavement and destroyed Gato and his group of mercenaries. In doing this the people of Wave have seized control of all Gato financial and business holdings and have reformed them all under one banner called Nami Inc. I am here to offer a trade alliance with the hidden mist village as well as request a few missions to ensure the prosperity of my land. I am planning on several other meetings in other lands as well. I also have a personal mission here that I was hoping to get fulfilled......I was hoping you might be able to aid me in that mission before I went to the mist village."

The Water lord said "Speak of your request and I will think on it."

Naruto said "As I said my mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki from the former whirlpool village. I was hoping to get a copy of my family lineage."

The Water lord said "That will actually be difficult because there are several Uzumaki branches.....They have the same family name but are not related to each other.....may I ask which bloodline you have."

Naruto frowned and the water lord said "My body may be old and slow but my mind is fast my young friend. There were 3 branches of Uzumaki, One with the bloodline of water.....Another Kage from Konoha fell under that branch on his mother side."

Naruto was wide eyed and said "The Nidaime."

The Water lord said "Yes but as I said the Uzumaki family was broken up under 3 branches."

Naruto thought a moment and said "If they were all branches of the same family name then what was the tree name if I might ask."

The Water lord said "It seems you are also quick minded. In the Uzumaki family the name Uzumaki is considered a middle name. There was the Uzumaki-Mizu which was the branch the Nidaimes mother came from, the Uzumaki-Kaze which is the branch the Yondaime Kazekage late wife fell under and the Uzumaki-Kori. As each of the name suggest they were divided among the 3 elements, wind, water, and Ice and that is which bloodline you have."

Naruto was pale and thought "_I almost married my cousin...Holy shit."_ and said "Um......I would then be a member of the Kori then."

The Water lord said "I see.....then that means your related to Ichigo."

Naruto looked at him wide eyed and asked "Who is this Ichigo if I may ask."

The Water lord laughed and said "You really do not know about your family, do you my young friend. Ichigo Uzumaki is the Feudal lord of the land of Lightning......tell you what my young friend, come back here before you leave my land and I will give you all the information I have on all 3 branches of the Uzumaki family. All those records are clogging up my library anyways. I'll even give you a letter to Ichigo telling him about what we have talked about. I am sure he can fill in any gaps I have forgotten."

Naruto bowed and said "I thank you Water-sama."

The Water lord said "Think nothing of it. It's nice to meet someone new who is not trying to kill me."

Naruto said "Thank you again....may I go."

The Water lord said "Yes, go and see that psycho bitch they call the Mizukage."

Naruto blinked and said "The Mizukage is a woman."

The Water lord said "Yes she is. Don't you know anything about who your going to meet."

Naruto said "Truthfully.....the only thing besides being a Kage that I know about the Mizukage is that its suppose to be an old man who is responsible for the continued bloodline purge and Zabuza tried to kill him."

The Water lord said "That was the Sandaime Mizukage, the old bastard. I wish old Hashirama would have killed him when he had the chance.....We are on the Godaime Mizukage."

Naruto blinked and said "Hashirama....the Shodaime had a chance to kill the Sandaime Mizukage."

The Water lord saw the questioning look on Naruto face and thought "_How little does the world know about my lands......_." and said "You mean you don't know who the Sandaime Mizukage is."

Naruto said "No, in fact from what I do know it seemed your lands have cut themselves off from the rest of the world which is another reason I came here to try and open a trade agreement on behalf of my lands."

The Water lord clapped his hand and a servant appeared and the Water lord said "Bring my young friend here a chair. I have much to inform him of."

The servant bowed and left and returned a few moments later with a big soft chair.

The Water lord said "Sit and learn about my land my friend. If you are true about your intentions then you need the info I am about to give you and it may help my country recover from it's dark past."

Naruto sat down and the Water lord said "Now the Sandaime Mizukage was none other then Uchiha Madara who helped the Shodaime Hokage found Konoha. He came to this land and challenged the Nidaime to a battle of Honor and killed him claiming the title of Sandaime Mizukage since we have an unspoken law here saying the strong rule and the weak follow. It was created because the Shodaime Mizukage was an idiot who believed no one ever could defeat him....just like his brother the Nidaime did.....now I don't know how he did it but Madara never aged a day and I am probably the only person who knows what he looked like behind that mask he wore to hide his identity. He created the bloodline civil war by putting the two sides against each other. How he did it I don't know as he did it under my father rule as Feudal lord. I only saw his face once when I was a child in this very castle."

Naruto thought "_This is going to be useful."_

The Water lord said "Anyways, about 8 years ago Madara announced he was retiring and placed a Jinchuuriki he created and trained named Yagura as the Yondaime Mizukage.....He was little more then a puppet to Madara who controlled him even after he left this land......A year ago something happened to him......the Godaime Hokage loved Yagura and tried to break the hold Madara had on him. Somehow she was able to do it.....his final words were please clean the blood I have spill on this land....he then disappeared.....after that she took over as the Godaime and she has been trying to clean up this country past.....she has already ended the civil war and has been trying to find a way to fix this country but it's been hard......she tried to kill me when I told her she needed to get married and pop out a kid and let her husband do the rest of the work."

Naruto said "Thats why you called her psycho bitch, right."

The Water lord said "No, that's just a running joke between us. The reason I call her psyco bitch is because it pisses her off and anything to see her get pissed off makes me smile."

Naruto frowned and asked "Why."

The water lord said "Sorry, that is a secret I will keep for myself."

Naruto frowned and the Water lord said "Anyways, I guess that was all I wanted to tell you. I think you better go if you want to make it to the hidden mist village before dark."

Naruto nods and said "Thank you for all the info. It will really help me. I will stop by before I leave for that info. Thanks again Water-sama." as he bowed and left.

After he was gone the Water lord thought "_So that's the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi Madara spoke about. Yagura my son, I will have you avenged.......maybe I might get you married off yet, my daughter."_

After getting directions from the Samurai he was able to make it to the Hidden Mist village an hour before dark. The village was in the center of a lake and Naruto thought as he saw the mist rising out of the water "_So that's why it's called the hidden mist."_ as he crossed the bridge going to the island.

When he got to the gate the guards there said "Halt, State who you are and why have you come."

Naruto said "I am Naruto Namikaze, the Wave lord and I wish to speak with the Mizukage."

The guards looked at each other and gave a signal as a man with a sword on his back appeared and the guard said "This man will take you to the Mizukage tower Wave-sama." as he stepped aside and Naruto walked in.

The man with the sword said "Follow me please." as he lead him through the village.

Naruto eyes appeared to be looking straight ahead but they were really looking to at everything and thought "_Things look different then I thought they would from Zabuza and Haku story, maybe this Godaime Mizukage really is changing this country."_

They soon made it to a 3 story building with an emblem for Mizukage on it and they walked in and up 3 flight of stairs and the man said "Please wait right here sir. I will see if the Mizukage can see you."

Naruto nods and the man left and Naruto looked around the room when he saw a woman dressed in a green dress with green eyes walk into the room he was into the hall from a side office and she looked at him a moment and said "Can I see you."

Naruto said "I was hoping to see the Mizukage. Some guy with a sword went to see if she could see me. My name is Naruto." as he offered her his hand.

The woman looked at him a moment and said "I'm afraid the Mizukage is out for the evening. I'm Leela by the way." as she shook his hand.

Naruto said "Pleasure to meet you.....I guess if she's out I need to find an inn or something because I've come a long way to see her."

Leela said "Really.....where from."

Naruto said "Wave."

Leela said "Well why don't you come with me. I have a big place and you can stay there. I've had a long day of filling out paperwork and I could use some company for dinner."

Naruto said "Um....sure, I guess that will work but won't your husband or boyfriend mind. I mean a woman as beautiful as you couldn't possibly be single."

Leela eyes flashed a moment and she said "Oh....why is that. Don't think I could take care of myself."

Naruto waved his hand and said "No, that's not it. I just meant that the men here would have to be idiots not to be throwing themselves at your feet."

Leela said "Why thank you....now I won't have to kill you...come along hunny, the nights young." as she grabbed his arm and began to drag him away.

When the man who went to meet the Mizukage returned he found Naruto gone and thought "_Someone must have told him already she was out."_ as he left.

It took about 10 minutes before Leela quit dragging Naruto and Naruto saw several looks of pity on the face of the people they passed and Leela said "Well here it is, Home sweet home." as she pointed to a small castle and Naruto said "You live HERE." in shock.

Leela said "Not by choice. It came with the job. Come on." as she opened the gates and lead him inside. Once they got inside she closed the door and turned on the lights and said "Have a seat while I go change into something more comfortable. The cooks should have dinner ready in an hour." as she left.

Naruto looked around and thought "_What the hell kind of job gives you a fucking castle with gold walls and expensive furniture like this."_

Eva said "**I don't know."** as Naruto sat on the couch.

Leela came back with a green house robe on and she sat down on the couch near Naruto and placed her arm on the back and leaned her head on her hand and said "So what brings you to our village."

Naruto said "I came to see the Mizukage about some business."

Leela asked "What kind of business."

Naruto frowned and said "I...I don't know if I should tell you . I mean I don't want to break edicate or some rule and get you in trouble."

Leela said "Don't worry about it.....you could say I have the ear of the Mizukage so to speak so whatever you need to say you could say to me cutie."

Naruto blushed and said "So your like the Mizukage assistant....no wonder you got a place like this." as he looked around.

Leela sighed and said "Like I told you, came with the job."

Naruto sighed and said "Well I guess it won't hurt to tell you. I've recently became the new Wave lord and I came to speak with the Mizukage about opening trade with Wave country as well as a couple of missions and to collect a bounty on a missing nin and ask for a favor."

Leela eyes were wide as she took a closer look at Naruto and when she saw his ring she thought "_Damn, cutie a feudal lord.....wonder how he pulled that one off."_ and said "Really....what missing nin."

Naruto said "Kisame Hoshigaki." making her gasp a moment and she asked "YOU killed Kisame...a member of the seven."

Naruto said "Yeah, I got his body in a scroll."

Leela asked "Do you have Samehada also."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah but it's already bonded with me so if anyone else tried to use it the sword would kill them."

Leela frowned and said "I see..So how did you kill him. I mean our hunters have been after him for years and never could get him."

Naruto said "Your hunters were probably told to stay away form him." with a glance around the room.

Leela asked "What makes you say that."

Naruto said "Kisame been working for the Sandaime Mizukage since he left here. He was part of a group of S-rank missing nins that Madara formed called Akatasuki."

Leela bit her lip holding in her anger and asked "Are you sure about that."

Naruto said "Yeah, Sushi was tasked with capturing me for the group. I got info on all the members though so I can prepare to kill them when they come for me."

Leela said "I see.....why are they after you if you don't mind me asking."

Naruto said "Sorry...that's a little personal. I rather not say."

Leela said "Fair enough. You think you might be able to give the Mizukage the info on this group Madara created. She kind of hates his guts and wants to see him dead."

Naruto said "Yeah, I plan to if she can help me with the favor I want."

Leela asked "Oh...what's that."

Naruto looked at her and said "Theres someone I'm looking for because I think he might be related to me....He's an apprentice of a missing nin from here and I want to ask the Mizukage if she would remove the missing nin from the bingo book....especially since she shares hatred for the same man as the missing nin. Hell he might even be willing to rejoin the Mist village if what I heard from from the Wave lord is true and she trying to change this country for the better."

Leela said "Sounds like an interesting guy...who is it if I might ask."

Naruto bit his lip and said "Zabuza Momochi."

Leela eyes got wide and said "So your trying to get Zabuza to come out of hiding so you could meet his apprentice."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Leela asked "So your thinking of offering the Mizukage info on Akatasuki in exchange for removing Zabuza from the bingo book."

Naruto said "And his apprentice if by some chance he's in there which I doubt but I can't be sure. It's actually part of the whole deal I am offering."

Leela said "Your an unusual person Naruto....so tell me, what's the rest of the deal your wanting." as she moved over and sat her head in his lap.

Naruto thought "_Eva, why did you seal the armor."_ and all he heard was laughing.

Naruto shook his head and saw Leela looking at him and said "Oh sorry about that. I was thinking of something...Have you heard of Gato shipping."

Leela laughed and said "Who hasn't."

Naruto said "Well he enslaved the land of Wave and killed the previous feudal lord there and after I helped liberate wave and Gato was dead the people of Wave seized all the his assets and formed a new company called Nami Inc. I came to talk to the Mizukage to open a trade alliance with Wave country and also a couple of missions."

Leela said "You got gorgeous eyes.....nobody around here has blue eyes..."

Naruto looked down at her and said "I've only seen green eyes once before in Konoha but they aren't as bright as yours."

Leela smiled and said "Enough business, tell me about yourself Naruto."

Naruto laid his head back and said "That's something I haven't been asked in a long time......I......was born in Konoha..."

Leela frowned and said "Are you a ninja of Konoha....I mean to beat Kisame you have to be a ninja right."

Naruto said "I'm sure jiji is trying to find me right now and when I go back there he's going to try and get me to join Konoha to try and protect me.....but no, I decided I wasn't going to be a tool of my village.....I love Konoha like I love Wave country and I would die to protect both but...."

Leela asked "But what."

Naruto said "I never felt safe in Konoha.....I was always the plague of the village that most of the people wanted to just die."

Leela thought "_just like you brother....."_ and said "Your a jinchuuriki, aren't you."

Naruto sighed and said "I guess it can't be helped....the marks are on my face......does it scare you."

Leela said "No......which one."

Naruto said "Kyuubi.......my father sealed it in me to save my village....if the doctors weren't stretched so thin helping all the wounded they could have saved my mother after she gave birth to me......" as he let a tear fall.

Leela thought a moment and said "Your father was the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto said "And until recently I didn't even know who he was or why I was hated.....I was told my whole life I was an orphan and I was given my mothers last name but all records on them was sealed and a law was passed to keep everyone from finding out......basically it only kept me from finding out." as he closed his eyes.

Leela reached her hand up and began to gently stroke his cheek and he nuzzled into it. A servant walked out and Leela shot her a look that promised death if she said a single word and the servant quickly left.

Leela said "It's been hard on you, hasn't it...."

Naruto clenched his fist and said "And it's that damn bastard Madara fault....he sent the Kyuubi to attack Konoha.....because of him I've been treated like the demon itself, starved, beat, ignored, denied the basics like fresh food.....I lived on the streets for a year when I was 4 after the orphanage kicked me out...it took jiji a year to realize I wasn't still in the orphanage and he only found out after I was beaten on my birthday............I hate it but.......but Jiji and Iruka-sensei, and Ayame and her dad.....I got people there that are precious to me......I will protect them....true strength comes from protecting that which is precious to you and....."

He was silenced as Leela sat up after placing her hand that was rubbing his cheek behind his head and pulled him down into a passionate kiss. Naruto broke the kiss panting and Leela stood up and offered her hand and Naruto looked at it and he bit his lip and said "I.....I can't."

Leela asked "Why. What's stopping you from feeling happiness." as she looked into his eyes.

Naruto said "In Wave........there a mother named Tsunami.....When I freed Wave and changed her family and her she fell in love with me......I told her everything about me and..." the room shivered and Leela prepared for an attack for a moment until she saw Naruto standing in a room with Tsunami and she watched

flashback

Tsunami said "I don't know......You came here and began to change everything around you. You brought hope back to our country, you brought a reason to believe in my father, you brought faith to my son and you brought happiness to me. I'm happier then I have been in a very long time and it's all thanks to you."

Naruto was quite a moment and said "Your a beautiful woman Tsunami....Your precious to me in ways that no one can understand but there are things about me that you all need to know, I told you how I have the killer of my parents in me.....I didn't tell you who the killer was."

Tsunami said "Does it matter....your not the killer so why worry about it."

Naruto said "Because people will treat you different if they find out. The killer wasn't a person....it was the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the nine tailed demon fox."

Tsunami frowned a moment and said "It doesn't change anything. Your you."

Naruto looked down and said "I.....have a bloodline ability I can't control yet.....when I came to Wave I told you I was looking for something valuable.....It's a person....I think he's a relative of mine because he has the same bloodline as me and he suppose to be coming to Wave....or at least he was suppose to.....I have to try and find him in case he really is my family....."

Tsunami said "So is that the reason you have to leave."

Naruto said "Partly, there are other things, people are after me to take the demon from me to use it against others. I have to get stronger to fight them and I have a promise to keep....you seen the metal device in my chest.....it's part of something more...." as the armor appeared around Naruto before it disappeared.

Naruto said "It was given to me as a gift to help me protect my precious people and I promised to do something....I can't tell you what it is I need to do because I don't want to worry you."

Tsunami smiled and said "I don't care.....you've become important to me.......I never thought I would say this again but.....I've come to love you Naruto.....I really do. It's not just gratitude for what you've done here but because of the person you are, the way you light up my life and the others who come into contact with you."

Naruto bit his lip as a flash of Tenten dying appeared in his head and said "Would you be willing to share me....with someone else if you had to."

Tsunami frowned and Naruto said "I have responsibilities to Konoha....the village I was born in.....I may hate it there but sooner or later I will have to return there and do my responsibilities. Because I have what is known as a bloodline and there is only 2 of us with this bloodline in the world Konoha may force me to have a harem to make sure my bloodline doesn't die out. That's why I was asking."

Tsunami was silent a moment and said "I understand....that's why you are hesitant to take up the job of Feudal Lord."

Naruto said "Mostly."

Tsunami said "That's fine and....I'm willing to help you ensure your bloodline also." as she blushed.

Naruto said "I think we did that yesterday." with a smile.

Tsunami said "Yeah....so what do you say....you want to give us a shot."

Naruto said "I guess......besides, if your going to be taking over for me while I'm gone being my wife will make your decision legal."

Tsunami stopped and asked in a stutter "Did you just ask me to marry you."

Naruto stopped and thought a second and said "Only if you want to say yes." with a smile.

End flashback

Leela watched at the scene faded away and she looked at Naruto who was glaring at a red headed woman who stuck her tongue out at Naruto before she faded away.

Leela asked "What was that."

Naruto said "Someone who loves me but is trying to make my life hell after I refused to listen to her once and tried to blow some shit up."

Leela said "I see.....your a surprising person Naruto."

Naruto chuckled and said "I was one given the nickname the number one hyperactive surprise ninja."

Leela said "really. I was once given the name psycho bitch by my father."

Naruto blinked and blinked again and his eyes got wide and said "Your the Mizukage." pointing a finger at her

Leela giggled and said "Yeah.....now come on." as she grabbed his hand that he was pointing at her and she dragged him up and began dragging him toward the stairs.

Naruto tried to stick to the carpet and she said "Seals are all over this house, only the Mizukage can use chakra in here.....that's why Zabuza failed to kill Madara." as she dragged him up the stairs.

Naruto said "But I can't, I love Tsunami."

Leela said "So, you also said you had responsibilities to start your clan.....my dads been years trying to get me to find me a husband and he doesn't really care for bloodlines since he hated Madara so much so what better way to piss daddy off then to marry a person with a bloodline." as she threw him on the bed and slammed the door shut.

Naruto gulped and said "Um, what about dinner."

Leela let the bathrobe fall to the ground and said "How about we skip to desert." as Naruto eyes got wide as he took in the body of Leela. Leela raised her hand and motioned with one hand for Naruto to come and he got up off the bed and walked over to her in a daze and she put her arms around his head and said "Your mine now Na-ru-to-kun. I don't care if I got to share you, I got duties here I have to take care of also but your mine."

Naruto said "But we don't know each other.....what if..." as she silenced him with her finger and she said "If your worried about what will happen in the morning don't. I wanted to fuck you since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Naruto said "But what about love....I don't want to have a relationship without love."

Leela shook her head and said "Your so naive Naruto. Loves, lust, compassion, wanting......their all the same emotion at the core. People say they love things and yet they often destroy what they love, people lust for others because of physical attraction but once the lust is gone they find themselves hollow, compassion is understanding in it's truest form. Wanting is to have what you are forbidden from by either yourself or others. You want your parents in your life because you were denied it, you have compassion for others who lose their loved ones because you understand the pain of not having them, you lust after those who will fill the loneliness in your heart from being denied what you wanted and you love what you don't want taken from you so you try to destroy love by finding reasons to forbid your happiness. Love is a feeling of someone returning the lust you have for them, can understand your pain, and want the same things that were denied to them......my brother was a jinchuuriki like you, I have compassion for you because I understand the pain you went through, I lust for you because I am physically attracted to you like I can tell you are of me, I want to be with you but I am being denied it by you because you want to find a reason to deny that in your heart you have feeling for me in just the short amount of time we been together today just like you tried to do with Tsunami.....Love is an emotion that can be described millions of ways and never be right, it can take a lifetime to reach or just a single look......So what are you going to do....right now the rest of the world can goto hell, I am a woman in front of a man offering my heart, mind, body, and soul to him and all I ask in return is that you do the same.....I know you will find others because the pain I see in your eyes, the one you try and hide is more then any one person can fix....so will yo let me help you and accept my feelings for you..."

Naruto closed his eyes and flipped Leela around before she knew it and slammed her against the wall and smashed his lips to hers.

Leela thought "_my, my, the boy likes to be in charge.....me like."_ as she returned the kiss.

Naruto grabbed her hips running his hands down her legs as he pulled them off the ground and Leela wrapped her legs around Naruto as he broke the kiss and looked into her eyes and she smiled as she saw the concerned look and said "They broke the mold on you, didn't they." as she squeezed her legs pulling him into her and she bit onto his shoulder to muffle the scream and Naruto hissed as he felt her muscles move around his member.

Naruto began to push into her as fast as he could as he reached his hands under her and squeezed her ass and she began to pant as he kept on pounding into her against the wall and Naruto slapped her ass as he squeezed the other cheek and she said "That's right Naruto....spank that ass...this bitch has been a naughty little girl..." as Naruto bent his head down and began to suck onto her left nipple.

Leela arched her back and said "Oh fuck me."

Naruto stopped sucking her nipple and kissed her lips again before he moved to her ear and whispered "You know....I was given another nickname as well."

Leela was panting as she felt an orgasm come over her and she asked after it was over "what was that." as she laid her sweating head on his shoulder.

Naruto carried her over to the bed and laid her down before crawling up and kissing her lips before he pulled back and put one of her legs on his left shoulder and looked at her eyes and smirked as he said "Stamina freak." as he shoved his member into her again and her eyes went wide as she arched her back.

The servants downstairs heard the sound of something slamming into the wall and thought "_poor guy, he must have pissed her off and now she killing him..."_


	7. Chapter 7

NOTE:

People have asked about Naruto age, If he had not went back in time he would already be 16 but technically he is 15 on paper but he did not age back when he went back, that is also why he got powerful enough to defeat Kisame. I am basing that off the fact in the show he failed the exam 2 times already and I know most think that just means he started 2 years early but I am putting him starting the academy at 6 and instead of graduating the year he turned 15 he graduated the academy.

Next there is my update speed, I did not have this story pre-wrote. I am actually putting it out as fast as it seem. Now People are also wondering about Temari, the first time around it was political and Naruto does not deserve a political match up like that was because he's not the type of person who follows the rules and mold and he creates his own path like the leader he is. Even in the show he does that. Also if you notice each of the girls in the show who ACTUALLY fall for him see the same thing that I am getting him girls here. Naruto doesn't have the emotional mask of an idiot he hides behind most of the time. The first story WHO AM I, I AM.... was created to show Naruto gaining the armor, growing up emotionally and physically, and getting rid of the emotional mask that he hid behind. This story is about who he really is that he hid his whole life until where they are at in the magna. Yuugao, Temari, and Tenten are still unknown if they are going to be in the harem since I don't want to ruin the surprise. As for Ichigo Uzumaki, that character is an OC of mine from another story called the missing Hokage though his background is different in this story but same person.....Here's a little hint of something I'm thinking about. He MIGHT even get a girl from Lightning country but not Yugito...Hmm...." insert evil smile.

ON WITH THE STORY

Naruto awoke the next morning and found there was a weight on his chest and he felt a pair of legs wrapped around his own. He was confused a moment until the previous nights events came back to him and he found his left hand was rubbing Leela hair softly.

A content sigh came from Leela who looked up and said "You have a strong heart......It's soothing." as she looked into his eyes.

Naruto leaned down and kissed her lips and she returned the kiss for several minutes as her hands traveled his chest and circled around the power core and she said "That was amazing last night.....Where did you learn to do that thing with the Kagebunshin."

Naruto looked thoughtful a moment and said "I actually just thought of that at that moment. I didn't know if it would work."

Leela nuzzled into his chest and said in a dreamy voice "hmm..yeah, it worked alright...."

Just then a knock was heard on the bedroom door and Leela growled "WHAT."

A scared voice said "Forgive me Mizukage-sama but you have a council meeting in 30 minutes."

Leela growled and said "Fine....I'll be there..." as she slumped her head back down onto Naruto chest.

Naruto chuckled and said "I hate councils."

Leela said "So do I but their a required sin. It's to difficult running a village by yourself.....at least I killed most of the old corrupt bastard that my brother had placed in charge."

Naruto bit his lip and asked "What....what exactly happened to him."

Leela looked at Naruto and thought a moment and said "When he broke free of Madara mental control Madara came back and used his Sharingan to crack the seal holding the Sanbi......My brother fought him and was able to force him to retreat but the seal was becoming unstable and the Sanbi was breaking free.....he asked me to take control of Mist and fix it and he left....he didn't want to release the Sanbi on our home so he took it with him......I know he's dead now....." as she looked sad.

Naruto rubbed her back and said "Sorry....I didn't want to make you feel bad..."

Leela said "No....it's alright.....it helps to talk about it sometimes....doesn't it."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "Yeah.....it does."

Leela asked "So what's the story with the redhead. I mean...."

Naruto chuckled and said "Eva.....well she's.....unique.....I....I use to be different....I always acted like an idiot who would smile and pull pranks and try to get everyone to see me....but all people saw was the idiot I pretended to be....I was thrown away by someone who earned my trust and I had enough and I was willing to even work with Kyuubi at the time to prove I wasn't the worthless piece of trash I was told I am......A man who helped create Eva asked me if I had another option, one that could cost me my life would I take it....I was so angry at the time I agreed......I don't regret that decision once but.....then IT happened...." as he closed his eyes.

Leela asked "What. What happened." looking interested and frightened at the same time.

Naruto let a tear fall and said "Someone I let get close to me.....she was killed in front of me and her killer acted like she was nothing but trash who nobody should care if she was dead or not.....I snapped that day....That was the day I stopped calling myself Naruto Uzumaki, the happy go lucky idiot died that day and I started calling myself Naruto Namikaze....I ignored everyones attempts to stop me as I went after her killer....her killer doesn't exist anymore even though I didn't get to kill him but I couldn't be who I was anymore...I had changed and Eva was the first to notice it....I didn't even realize the road I was starting down was going to turn me into the thing I hated most in my life, a demon.......She was able to pull me back from that path but she won't get close like we were to me again....Even though she's not flesh and blood she's as real as you are. We've been through so much together but she keeps us as friends and tries to make my life better but she keeps us from being how close we were so that I will remember not to go down the path that I had once started, don't let my power or belief blind me to the world around me. I'm not immortal or invulnerable."

Leela said "I see.....I take it she's part of this." as she rubbed the power core."

Naruto nods and said "Yeah....she always close to my heart I guess you could say." with a half joke smile.

Leela smiled and said "I'm glad....I like the person I see before me....I don't think I would have liked you if you had went down that path.....I hate it but I got to get ready and so do if you want to discuss a trade alliance and we still need to discuss the missions you want." as she got up and stretch and several of her bones popped.

Naruto watched as she swayed her hips on the way out.

Eva said "**I like her, she spunky."**

Naruto thought "_that's not the word I would use for her.....what the hell was that anyways, why did you reveal yourself like that and show that scene between me and Tsunami."_

Eva said "**A. Because I could. B. I could tell she liked you C. I could tell you liked her and D. Because your scared of getting close to anyone else because your worried they might be harmed like Inari was kidnapped and you had to rescue him. You can't close yourself off to the world afraid to get hurt. That's what you did when Tenten was killed and I won't let you fall down that same path again."**

Leela came out drying her hair and said "Showers free."

Naruto got up and went toward the bathroom and Leela pinched his ass on the way pass her and she giggled as his cheeks turned red and she thought "_he's still got some innocence in him."_

When Naruto came out he looked for his close to get dressed and blinked and asked "Where the hell are my cloths from last night and for that matter how the hell did I get out of them. I don't remember taking them off."

Leela said "Oh that...When I put my arms around you I did some hand signs for a jutsu I know. It's called late for a date no jutsu. I don't remember where I learned it but it was designed to give a kunoichi extra time to get ready for a date since we are usually busy on mission or training or other things that make it harder for us to get ready. It removes all clothing from a person as well as all makeup and perfume. I used it on both of us at the same time so that's how we got naked so quick."

Naruto shook his head and asked "So where are my cloths."

Leela walked around the bed and picked up a small pile of cloths and set them on the bed and Naruto grab his cloths and put them on and froze as his hand went to a scroll and looked down and Leela saw this and asked "What's wrong."

Naruto sighed and said "On my way to see....I guess the Water lords your father." as he rubbed his head.

Leela said "Yeah, he is. So what's happened to make you look scared a moment."

Naruto held out a scroll and said "3 of your nins after I refused to pay them protection money waited till I got outside the port I arrived in and jumped me. I replaced myself with one of them when 2 of them charged me from the back while the other used a jutsu to attack from the front. The 2 who were charging stabbed each other with poisoned blades and the other one tried to kill me for revenge and I killed him....their bodies are in this scroll."

Leela asked "What did they look like."

Eva had a hologram appear of them and Leela chuckled and said "Don't worry about those 3. You did me a favor. Those three have been pulling that racket for a while now but without a complaint I couldn't do anything about it and they always threatened the person they pulled it on to kill them if they told. I knew they were corrupt but I had no evidence and because of who they were I couldn't send them on a mission to get killed so I've been stuck with them."

Naruto asked "Who were they."

Leela sighed and said "My brothers Gennin team he took before he became Yondaime. They were corrupt as hell but like I said nobody would press charges against them so I couldn't do anything."

Naruto blinked and said "I see."

Leela looked at the clock and said "I guess we better go." as she walked over and said "Don't say anything until I give you permission to speak." as she placed her hand on his shoulder and they disappeared in a swirl of mist.

They appeared in a circle room with 30 seats around the a central podium and Leela pointed toward a seat near the podium and whispered in Naruto ear "Sit over there until I call you. Then stand at the podium." as she ignored the looks and murmurs that came from the others in the room.

A council member said "Forgive me for asking Mizukage-sama but are you alright."

Leela looked at him and said "Yes, why."

The man said "I notice your walking with a limp. I was worried you were injured."

Leela chuckled and said "No....I've been in the office so much I tried to make up for some of my training I missed and extended a muscle in my leg. I've already healed it but it will be soar a couple of hours."

Nobody said anything else as Leela took a seat at the top in a section that was by itself and she said "I call this meeting in order......Now I know most of you are wondering who the young man is that I brought here and why I was the last one who arrived instead of the first like usual. The answer is one in the same. His name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha and the new Feudal Lord of Wave Country. He is here at the behest of the people of Wave to open trade negotiations between our countries and to request some missions. He is also here to collect the bounty on an S-rank missing nin from our village." making everyone wide eyed looking at Naruto.

Leela said "If you would Namikaze-sama, lets get the bounty of Kisame out of the way. Would you please show us the proof he is dead."

Naruto nods and stood up pulling out a scroll and unsealed the body of Kisame and Leela whistled lowly and said "Took him one piece at a time huh."

Naruto said "Yeah. I thought splitting him up would let me fry some and chill the rest."

Several people chuckled at the joke and a council member said "I'm sorry Mizukage-sama but I do not believe what this young man is claiming. Kisame was practically a Kage level ninja and this....boy claims to have killed him. My brother died facing Kisame and he was a Jounin. I do not believe this boy statement or that he is in fact a feudal lord."

Naruto looked at the man and saw several people agreeing with him and Naruto said "As for proof that I am a Feudal Lord as I claim to be, this is my proof." as he held up the ring on his finger and said "This is the official ring of the lord of Wave recognized by an emissary of the emperor. I am officially a Feudal Lord and this is my official seal......as for Kisame......test me if you dare.....but once I prove that I am strong enough to have killed Kisame then I get one request fulfilled for free."

The council member who spoke before doubting Naruto said "And if you are proven to be a fake."

Naruto smirked and said "Then I will sign over all rights as the Lord of Wave to you." making everyone in the room wide eyed.

Leela said "Naruto thats...."

The council member said "Agreed." silencing Leela.

Naruto said "Then name your challenge before we proceed any further. I do request that I be allowed to get me some standard weapons though since I came here as a diplomat and not a fighter."

The councilor laughed and said "You came here unarmed."

Naruto said "I never said I was unarmed. I just said I didn't bring my standard weapons with me since I was planning to resupply while I was here anyways."

The council member said "You are to face me then." making several people gasp including Leela.

Leela said "But Shinro, your...."

Shinro said "Enough Leela, the young fool here has already made his grave. I propose this to be a fight to the death."

Naruto said "If you so chose but know this, I've taken on S-rank missing nin at least once a month for nearly a year and I won't hold back." as he eyed the man who appeared to be in his later 30 and had a scar going across his face from the left eye to the right jaw.

Shinro said "I'll give you one advantage boy, you name the location of the fight since it will be your grave."

Naruto said "The lake surrounding the village." making all the people in the room wide eyed.

Leela said "Naruto, that's going to give Shinro the advantage."

Naruto said "Have faith in me a little Mizukage-sama. I'm doing this to protect someone precious to me and by winning this then I get a certain person who traveling a warm welcome. So I chose the place, you chose the time."

Leela frowned and thought "_So he's fighting to free Zabuza to see if his apprentice is related to him....is family that important to you."_

Shinro said "20 minutes boy and don't chicken out or I win."

Naruto said "I need someone to show me to a weapon shop where I can get standard supplies and I'll be waiting for you."

Leela stood up and said "I will take him to the shop and I order everyone here to watch this match because I will not have anyone else dishonor us by doubting the word of a feudal lord again. Your all dismissed." as she shot Shinro a glare who never took his eyes off Naruto before he left in a swirl of water.

After he was gone Leela walked down and placed her hand on Naruto shoulder and they appeared in her home and she screamed "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING. YOU CAN'T DEFEAT SHINRO.......He's captain of our black ops."

Naruto said "I can defeat him Leela, trust me please.......I promise you I will be safe and I never break my promises."

Leela looked away and after a few moments said "You better or I will never forgive you...." as she turned and wrapped her arms around Naruto in a hug and said as she tried to hold back tears "Please be careful.....he may look old and weak but Shinro is a master of deception, stealth, and assassination."

Naruto said "I'll be fine, I got more tricks up my sleeve then you could ever imagine.....but I need some weapons."

Leela bit her lip and said "Follow me." as she walked down a hall and opened a door and Naruto followed her into the room and saw thousands of weapons and Naruto said "Cool.....I need standard senbons, kunais, and shurikens."

Leela pointed toward the corner and Naruto walked over and saw what he was looking for and Naruto saw Leela looking at him worried and he smiled and said "I'll be fine but I don't want to ruin the surprise. Can you let me get armed in private."

Leela glared and said "Fine....I'll be waiting in the hall." as she left the room slamming the door."

Naruto frowned as he shook his head and started arming himself and he heard Eva ask "**Do you really have to do this."**

Naruto thought "_Remember what the Water lord said. The rule here is the strong rule and the weak follow. If I want to get these people to respect me and my request I am going to have to show them I am strong."_

Eva remained silent after that as she scanned all the weapons in the room as Naruto walked to the door and opened it and Leela said "Ready."

Naruto said "Yeah."

Leela kissed him and as she pulled back said "For luck." as she shushined them to the village gate and she saw the bridge had been closed off and the council was standing on the bridge and she walked over and Naruto followed and she said "Where's Shinro."

A swirl of water appeared and Shinro appeared in his Tide ANBU uniform and had a mask of a dragon and he said "Are you ready boy."

Naruto jumped off the bridge onto the water below and said "Whenever you are old man."

Shinro jumped off the bridge and landed on the water and Naruto looked at him as he made a hand sign and said "Hidden mist no Jutsu." as the water around him began to cover over.

Shinro thought "_Stupid boy."_ as the mist covered him.

Naruto voice came from the mist and said "Eight points larix, spine, lungs, liver, jacular, sacline artery, kidneys, heart...Now which one should I attack."

Up on the bridge all the council members were looking at the water and one of them said "Is this boy stupid. Silent killing and the hidden mist jutsu are our ways of fighting."

Leela thought "_It's also the way Zabuza fights."_

Shinro hearing the sound of several voices closed his eyes and focused on chakra detection and said "Clever boy, using clones to make your voice come from different places."

A chuckle was his response and the air around him shimmered a moment as a shuriken flew at him and he threw one at it and it exploded and Shinro said "exploding shurikens. I was not expecting that." as he flashed through hand signs and 3 more of him appeared and went into the mist as he threw a shuriken at one of the chakra sources and a puff was heard signaling the death of a Kagebunshin.

As that happened Shinro frowned as he felt the chakra signatures waver before they disappeared and he thought "_where are you boy."_

Up on the bridge a council woman asked "What's happening down there." as they looked into the mist as the sound of water parting was heard and 10 water dragons came out of the water and began to dive back into the mist and Shinro jumped out of the mist and jumped onto the back of one of the water dragon and thought "_OK, that was surprising. I can't find his signature and....what the hell."_ as he jumped off the water dragon that had Ice forming along its body as it changed into an ice dragon.

Shinro landed back in the mist and flashed through hand signs as a strong gust of wind blew the mist away and he looked around seeing the 1 ice dragon charging toward him as the 9 Water dragons stacked themselves one on top of the other enclosing him in an arena with the ice dragon.

Leela said "What will you do now Shinro, he's made it where you can't escape unless you destroy his dragons." in a low voice.

A voice behind here said "He's actually got 3 choices from what I can tell." startling everyone on the bridge as they turned and saw Naruto standing there eating an apple and Leela asked "What the hell are you doing up here."

Naruto said "I got bored so I went and bought an apple to eat while he fights my clones."

Shinro hearing the talking on the bridge and what Naruto said had an eyebrow twitch and He jumped on the head of the ice dragon and flashed through some hand signs and touched the dragon as lightning slid down it body and destroyed it.

Naruto frowned as he saw all his water dragons also fall apart and he said "And what did my dragons ever do to you." making everyone look at him like he was crazy.

Shinro said "Get down here boy and fight me or forfeit."

Naruto said "Yeah, yeah. This is a fight to the death idiot just like my fight with Kisame so keep your panties on." as he took his time and walked down the pillar before standing on the water.

Shinro said "You surprised me with your knowledge of water jutsu but a few jutsu does not make you strong or show that you defeated Kisame."

Naruto said "I know....truth is I haven't really had a chance to use my second element that much and that was actually the first time I was able to make an ice jutsu. Thanks for the test by the way." with a smile on his face.

Shinro eyebrow twitched and he took a deep breath and said "I know what your trying to do and it won't work. I won't lose my cool."

Naruto said "Actually that's not what I was trying to do. If I was trying to make you lose your cool I would ask you how weak your brother was since he lost to a walking can of Tuna."

Shinro threw a kunai at Naruto who turned into a puddle of water as another Naruto formed out of the water and said "Thanks for the jutsu by the way. I always wondered how to make a Mizubunshin."

Shinro said "YOU STOLE THAT FROM ME...HOW, DO YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN."

Naruto said "I'm not a fucking Uchiha jackass. Personally I want to kill 2 of the 3 remaining Uchiha in the world so don't insult me like that again....if you want a ask about a Sharingan asked the one eye pervert and the super pervert whose watching this battle from the tree line at 2 o'clock from your current location.....I was wondering how long someone from Konoha would take to find me." as he looked at the woods.

Leela looked there and screamed "TIDE, search the area and capture those men." as 8 tide members appeared and ran across the bridge toward where Naruto said to look.

In the woods Kakashi was reading his book when the Tide got there and he said "Hmm. Can I help you." as he turned his page while Jiraiya was looking through his spy scope and said "hmm. She's got some knockers on her."

The Tide members said "Both of you are to surrender to us at once or we will be forced to kill you."

Kakashi said "Sure, no problem, we only came here to find the kid anyways and we saw the battle and was waiting until it was over to speak with the Mizukage about him but since he's here that will save us a lot of trouble."

A tide member in a shark mask said "Very well, we will take you to the Mizukage but should either of you try anything then we will kill you without hesitations."

Kakashi stood up still reading his book as Jiraiya put away his spy glass and both began to walk with the group.

As the group arrived on the bridge Shinro looked at them and said "Sharingan Kakashi and Jiraiya of the Sannin.....why did you tell us they were there. Aren't you a Konoha ninja."

Naruto said "Nope and I'm not going to be either. So how much chakra you have because your standing on the water using chakra and I am not using any at the moment."

Shinro frowned and said "OK, I give you that your good but I still do not believe that you defeated Kisame."

Shinro was forced to jump backwards as Samehada nearly took his head off as Naruto jumped out of the water raising his arm he fired a senbon at Shinro who dodged and as the senbon hit the water it exploded. Naruto put his hands together and said "Demon hunter no Jutsu." as 5 Naruto appeared and 2 turned into windmill shurikens and they were tossed at Shinro who replaced himself with a Kagebunshin and stabbed the 2 beside him and threw a shuriken at both windmill shurikens and he dodge to the side as Naruto threw a RasenShuriken at him and Naruto flew into the air off the water flashing through hand signs and said "Kamaitachi no jutsu." as he swung Samehada that he pulled off his back and blades of wind shot from each of the teeth and flew at him as he dived under the water.

As the attack ended Naruto appeared beside him with a kunai at his neck and said "It's over."

Shinro said "Your right, it is over.....for you." as he dissolve into water as the real Shinro jumped out of the water slicing into Naruto who disappeared in a puff of smoke but as it did it instantly reappeared kicking Shinro in the air as the Naruto still in the air flew behind Shinro wrapping his arms around him as he continued to climb while spinning before he turned and flew toward the water and when they hit a huge splash soaking everyone on the bridge appeared.

Everyone was shocked by this and Naruto slowly flew up off the water holding Shinro by the foot floated over to the bridge and softly set him on the bridge and said "He's not dead and if you get him some medical attention he won't be for a long time....be right back." as he back flipped off the bridge into the water below grabbing the remote ball that made the Kagebunshin that kicked Shinro in the air in the first place.

Naruto walked back up on the bridge and saw the council members all looking at him shocked and noticed that Shinro was gone and Leela said "Did you have to make such a big splash. My dress is ruined." as she looked at her dress that was soaked.

Naruto said "Hey, I think what you had on last night looked better anyways." making Leela blush.

Leela looked at Kakashi and Jiraiya and said "What do 2 leaf ninja want here. Answer or I will kill you."

Jiraiya said "We request to speak to the Mizukage about this, not the gaki girlfriend."

Naruto said quietly "Oh shit." as he looked at Jiraiya and then at Leela whose eye was twitching.

A Tide member said "Show some respect to the Mizukage or I will kill you."

Jiraiya said "I'll show respect to the Mizukage when I see him."

Naruto said "Her ero-sannin and you just insulted her." making Kakashi look at Leela again and Jiraiya said "Don't call me that gaki."

Naruto said "Pardon me Mizukage-sama but I believe that these 2 gentlemen are under the impression that they need to find me and return me to their village.....after all it would not do well for public appearances for the son of one of the village leaders as well as a Jinchuuriki to be running around lose where they could join another village......unfortunately for them the hidden leaf village has no legal basis to claim me as one of theres or attempt to make me return there and seeing as I am a busy man and I know you and your council is also busy I would like to return to the negotiations we were discussing earlier after we all have a chance to freshen up from my last attack. Until then I think some time locked away in a comfortable holding cell for these 2 would keep them quite nicely until this matter can be cleared up and restitutions can be made on their behalf to myself and your village for wasting our time."

Leela smirk said "I believe that does sound like a good idea. Tide, lock them up until I can sort this out as the Feudal Lord of Wave has stated we have wasted enough time today already with disrespectful persons."

Kakashi frowned as Jiraiya said "Go with it for now Kakashi. They got us over a barrel at the moment and we don't want to start a fight here and now." as he looked at Naruto and then the Tide members at both ends of the bridge as well as the state some of the council members were standing in showing they were shinobi also.

Kakashi said "Yes Jiraiya-sama." as he put his book away and was handcuffed as was Jiraiya before being took to a holding cell.

Several hours later after the meeting with the council Naruto slumped onto the couch in Leela home and she sat down beside him and said "Did you really have to carry that meeting out that long over 15 cents."

Naruto said "Business is business, I wasn't the man I am right now. I was a leader talking to another group of leaders to get what is best for my people.....besides that 15 cents on each shipment will cover the cost of those missions I requested each year plus enough for a bonus mission if it is required."

Leela sighed and said "I didn't expect you to be so good with numbers to figure that out."

Naruto chuckled and said "I'm not....you can think Tsunami and Eva for that. I'm good at motivating, fighting, and leading.....but a good general knows when to listen to his men."

Leela sat her head in his lap and said "True....very true......so what are we going to do about those 2. I can't kill them or it could start a war with my village and them and right now we can't handle a drawn out war."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "A heavy fine and a message to the Hokage about proper edicate should be sent to the Hokage.....I have the same problem though....I need to send a message to the Hokage to warn him about the attack but if I do the people of Wave will be pulled in."

Leela blinked and sat up and looked at Naruto and asked "What attack."

Naruto said "Orochimaru has created his own village called the hidden sound. I don't know where it is and only know about it because one of the people he experimented on who escaped came through Wave to catch a ship as far away as he could but he didn't have any money so he traded information with me in exchange for passage....It seems Orochimaru is planning to assassinate the Kazekage and impersonate him to have Suna aid in attacking Konoha and Konoha has a spy in their midst that I know the name of."

Leela thought a moment and said "I got an idea."

Naruto blinked and looked at her and asked "Huh." as he was confused trying to figure out an answer to his problem

The next day Jiraiya and Kakashi were brought before the Mizukage and Naruto was sitting there in a chair beside her and she said "Please have a seat." in a commanding voice as she motioned for the 2 chairs in front of her desk.

Both men sat down and she said "Leave us." and the Tide member that brought them in and they left in a swirl of mist.

Once they were gone she looked at Jiraiya and Kakashi and said "So explain why have you come to the land of water and was outside my village."

Jiraiya said "We came here looking for the gaki beside you."

Naruto said "You will refer to me with proper respect Jiraiya or I will slap Konoha and the fire country with a trade embargo so large your going to have to eat your own shit to even dream of tasting fresh food for the rest of your life." in a commanding tone.

Jiraiya asked "And what makes you think you have the power to do that and what is the respectful title you claim to have gaki."

Naruto smiled a sick smile and said "Ever heard of Gato shipping corporation. Gato dead and all his assets have been seized by my country for crimes committed there and my title is Feudal Lord of Wave." making both men wide eyed.

Leela took that moment and said "And thanks to the new trade agreement that Naruto-dono was here to negotiate with the Hidden Mist village, we are now allies with them."

Jiraiya frowned and thought "_This is not good. With those companies he really could slap a trade embargo on us and with the backing of the Mist he got enough military backing we can't do anything."_ and said "I am sorry then for my disrespect Naruto-sama. I was not aware of your station. I will not make the same mistake again."

Naruto nods and said "If you would Leela-dono."

Leela said "Yes....now I want to know exactly why have you been trying to find Naruto and do not lie or the penalty will be your lives."

Jiraiya said "We were ordered by the Sandaime Hokage to track down Naruto after someone impersonated the Hokage and tricked him into leaving the village. At this time we believe the person who impersonated the Hokage was a member of the traitorous organization known as ROOT who want revenge on Naruto for him giving us information on their base of operation."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and asked "And how did Danzo know I was the one who told the Sandaime about that."

Kakashi said "If I may....After the attack on the base and the discovery that Danzo had time to take his strongest followers and flee the village we had 2 choice to believe. One was that we had a spy in our ANBU who was reporting to him or that there had to be a leak in the Hokage office. After you left the Sandaime had his entire office deconstruction and we found a book that had been replaced that allowed all conversation in the Hokage office to be sent to Danzo base. It is because of this we believe that Danzo wish to trick you into leaving the village with the information you discussed with the Sandaime so that he could capture you and turn you over to a group that is after you because of the Kyuubi."

Naruto leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms and thought "_So you did find the book that Tsunade found when she took over huh Jiji..._good." and said "So Danzo has connections to Akatasuki." making both Kakashi and Jiraiya wide eyed and Leela to smirk.

Jiraiya asked "How do you know about them Naruto-sama if I might ask."

Naruto said "I assume Itachi cover been pulled since Kisame was by himself when I killed him."

Jiraiya said "You killed Kisame."

Leela said "Yes he did."

Jiraiya thought "_Then he's stronger then I expected him to be."_ and said "That is good and since you know of them you know of the danger Akatasuki present to you."

Naruto said "Yes, In fact I believe I have more information on them then even you do Jiraiya-sama. I am sure Itachi told you about Pein, Diedara, Konan, Zetsu, Kisame, Kakazu, Hidan, Sasori, and the true leader Uchiha Madara. Am I correct."

Jiraiya said "You seem to be well aware of the information Akatasuki present."

Naruto said "Leela-dono....would you mind informing the leaf village about our mutual enemy as a sign of trust."

Leela blinked and said "Very well....Madara Uchiha was the Sandaime Mizukage who started the bloodline war in my country and was responsible for the deaths of many of our people. When he stepped down he named my brother, Yagura, the jinchuuriki of the Sanbi......My brother was a puppet to him and only at the end was he able to break free of Madara naming me his successor before the seal Madara broke with his Sharingan was to release the Sanbi. He made it away from the land of mist and at this time we believe my brother is dead. Officially at this time we are still recovering from Madara destruction of our lands and until the recent information Naruto-kun brought us we had no idea what he was up to. If we can gather more information on him that showed that he has betrayed the hidden mist village we can actively begin to take actions against him but at the moment he is a retired Shinobi of our land and we have nothing to go against him."

Jiraiya said "Then perhaps it would be a good idea if we were to share information on this group."

Naruto said "Perhaps but first we need to come to an agreement about restitution for seeking me out as you have when you have no claim to me and for intruding into the land of water and the hidden mist village without permission."

Kakashi frowned and Jiraiya said "Very well....What will or restitutions be."

Leela said "You yourself Jiraiya will pay the price of 3 S-rank mission to the hidden mist village. You and Kakashi will then carry out the mission and should the client for the mission find things are satisfactory then information my village has gathered that pertains to the future of the hidden leaf village will be given to you from the client of the mission. Also all leaf ninja that come to the land of water will have to get written permission from the senior ranking mist ninja at our outpost in Wave country. Failure to not obtain that written permission will result in the imprisonment or death of the offender depending on the reason for him or her coming here."

Jiraiya said "What are the missions."

Leela said "You will escort the Wave lord after he is finished with his business here to his home country of Wave and stay with him on his trip to Konoha. After the business he has with the leaf village is complete you are to escort him back to Wave when he is ready to return there."

Jiraiya smiled and said "We agree."

Leela said "Good. That is the restitutions you have to make to me."

Naruto said "Now as for me that is another matter.....Because of the agreement that I have made with the hidden mist village you are to make a change to your bingo book pertaining to a person in it. I want Zabuza Momochi to have a flee on sight order placed on him for all you hunter nins."

Kakashi said "But Zabuza is an A-rank missing nin. Why do you want us to leave him alone and give him something that only your father was given.:"

Naruto said "Mind your place Hatake-san. My reasons are my own and you can place it in your bingo book that I was the one who requested the change. Now onto the second matter. All information on Akatasuki is to be shared with me and in return I will return all information with the leaf village. I want the monetary value of one million dollars to be paid to me by Jiraiya and I want all information you have on Snow ninja as well as any jutsu that you copied from them as well as 10 Suiton jutsu that you copied that I do not have already."

Kakashi frowned and looked at Jiraiya whose face was neutral and he asked "And if I refuse."

Naruto said "Then I will destroy the last link you have to Obito." as a Kagebunshin appeared behind Kakashi with a senbon needle pointing at Kakashi Sharingan eye that was covered up.

Kakashi frowned behind his mask an said "Very well but why are you so hostile toward us."

Naruto was silent for a moment and stood up walking over to the window and said "Jiraiya is my godfather and yet yesterday was the first time I have ever laid eyes on him. I understand he had duties to Konoha maintaining his spy network but why couldn't he have been there in my life when he was spying on woman in the hot springs or fucking them in the whore houses that he visited or when he was passed out in hotel rooms drunk. I know he's bought hotel rooms in many villages to save him time and money that he uses to peep on woman. He didn't because I am a painful reminder of my father and I was forced to be alone. In a village full of people I was forced to be alone.......as for you Kakashi....you were my fathers prized student. You claim those who break the rules are trash but those who abandon their comrads are worse then trash......During your days as Inu when the Sandaime ordered you to watch over me you would protect me from some of the physical attacks I had but once the immediate danger was gone then so were you. You however were never there when I was told I was a bastard child that no one wanted or a monster who should never have been born to live. You were never there when I went to bed hungry or the YEAR I lived on the streets after the orphanage kicked me out. You didn't break the rules but you abandon me.....just like you would have if I would have graduated the academy.....after all you had to pay Obito back by training Sasuke and ignoring Sakura and me instead of training us equally....You can deny it all you want but you know it's the truth......after all why should you waste your time training someone who because of a village full of abuse and neglect he appears to be an idiot when you could train the prodigy that reminds you of you while like Jiraiya I am a painful reminder of your Gennin team and late sensei......As I stated I have no loyalty to Konoha and for the most part I would take front row seat in watching it burn to the ground.......but there are a few people in Konoha who are precious to me and for them I was willing to put up with the hate Konoha gave me and for them I am willing to protect that hell hole.....but I am not a tool of that village."

Leela during Naruto speech was clenching her fist as she glared at both men and Jiraiya and Kakashi looked humbled by what Naruto said and Kakashi said "I will give you what you ask."

Naruto said "Good.....now to show you that I am still faithful to my friends and comrads and I haven't abandon them I will give you some information that could save the leaf village but without the rest of it that the Mizukage informed me of then it's really useless.....Orochimaru is planning an attack on the leaf village." making both men wide eyed with shock expressions.

Jiraiya said "How do you know and when is he planning to attack."

Naruto said "Sorry, that info is all you will get and all I owe the leaf village. Everything else will cost you....now if that is all you have I need to speak with the Water lord about all that has happened and I will need to return to my country tomorrow Leela-chan. I hope it's not to much trouble having me in your village one more day."

Leela said "No trouble Naruto-kun and you can stay at my home again tonight.....after all we are to be married." making both Jiraiya and Kakashi wide eyed.

Naruto said "True but not yet. I wish to wait until the current situation is taken care of so I can spend time with you and my other fiancé."

Leela said "Of coarse. TIDE....take these men back to their cells and make sure they are given bread and water. They will be leaving tomorrow with the Wave lord."

The tide members who came in the room took Jiraiya and Kakashi away and after they were gone Leela got up and said "You know, I think it's time I visited dad again. I'll come with you."

Naruto said "Sure....but one question. He said you tried to kill him and why does he call you that."

Leela chuckled and said "The last time he told me I needed to get a husband was right after I became Mizukage. I told him that I had duties to my village and he said I was going to die an old maid. I kicked him in the balls and threaten to cut them off if he ever said either of those things to me again. Ever since then hes called me that."

Naruto laughed as they left the office.


	8. Chapter 8

As Naruto and Leela walked into the thrown room of Hida, the Water lord, he looked at them and said "Ah Wave-san, Mizukage-san, to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit."

Leela eyebrow twitched and said "Do I need to kick your ass again dad."

Hida laughed and said "See what I mean about her being crazy.....so what brings you both here."

Naruto said "Well I came by to get that info you promised me....some things have come up and I need to leave tomorrow."

Hida said "Yes, I heard about the Konoha nins here looking for you. I have it all here in this scroll.....by the way I contacted Ichigo in Lightning country and he sent me a reply that he will meet you in Wave when you return to inform you about the Uzumaki's."

Naruto said "Thanks. That will save me a trip....um, forgive me for asking but I was able to negotiate a trade treaty with the hidden mist village but I realize now that the hidden mist does not have any control on the trade of the rest of the land of Water....you do, right."

Hida said "Ah yes....I was wondering when you would figure that out. I am surprised that it only took you this long to realize that....but I think my daughter here had something to do with that....after all she's been groomed to take over for me since birth. Isn't that right dear."

Leela growled and Naruto shot a look at her and Hida said "I can tell by the fact she came here with you that something has happened between the two of you. She doesn't spend time with people unless she's close to them so what has happened."

Leela said "I've decided to marry him and help him continue his bloodline since he might be the only one left of it."

Hida said "Oh excellent. So when is the wedding. The sooner the better."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "We haven't really talked about that yet."

Hida said "How about today, right now in fact."

Leela screamed "HELL NO." making both men look at her.

Naruto started to open his mouth and she shot him a look and said "Don't. This is a matter between my father and me. I will decide when I get married and you will not force my hand."

Hida said "3 years.....I give you 3 years to complete this non-sense you are on and you will marry Naruto. I have researched and found that in that time he will turn 18 and you will turn 25. The perfect age for you to start thing about settling down and starting a family. You both will get married the first day of spring after he turns 18. You have until then to find and train a successor for Mizukage or I will stop all funding to that village and forbid any shinobi from entering these lands. I have put up with your independence all these years so that you could try and rescue your brother but he is dead now and you have other responsibilities to not only your family but your people. You are the last living child of the Feudal Lord of Water. That makes you the next in line for this thrown. I have been lenient enough to you over the years but it stops now. Do I make myself clear." as he looked at her in the eyes.

Naruto frowned and started to open his mouth when Eva said "**Don't. This fight has nothing to do with you and both will be mad if you get involved."**

Naruto sighed and Leela said "I _understand Father._"

Hida said "Good.....now then since you understand your responsibilities I will let you handle the negotiations with your future husband for the land of Water. I trust your judgment to do the right thing."

Leela glared at her father and said "Now I remember why I tried to stab you."

Hida asked "Which time."

Naruto said "Stab....you never said anything about stabbing him."

Leela said "Quite you." as she never took her eyes off her dad.

Naruto said "Fine." as he turned and started to walk away.

Leela turned and said "Where the hell are you going."

Naruto said "I hate politics so I will make this quick. Take the deal we made for the hidden mist village and add 3 percent interest to cover the cost of any missions to deal with bandits or thieves. Sound fair."

Leela blinked and Hida burst out laughing and said "I don't believe it, you actually got her to shut up."

Naruto said "I know how to use my tongue grandpa." making Leela get a nose bleed and Hida to glare at Naruto who took the scroll that Hida told him had all the information on his family.

A few moments of silence later Hida looked at Leela and said "I'll give this to you girl, you got a man who knows what he wants."

Naruto blinked as he looked around the room and began to circle around the room catching both Leela and Hida attention and Leela asked "What's wrong."

Naruto said "Were not alone." as he looked around.

Leela tensed and asked "Are you sure."

Naruto said "Yeah, it's not a person and it's cold blooded but there's something here." as he looked around.

Hida was tensed as Leela walked over by him and asked "A summon."

Naruto said "Maybe but if it's is it's not one I've seen before..."

Just then there was a pop sound and all 3 looked in the direction the noise came from and saw a small puff of smoke.

Naruto frowned and Leela asked "Did you see what it was."

Naruto said "Hold on a second.......what the hell." as he started toward the door.

Leela asked "What is it. What was the summon."

Naruto looked back and said "It wasn't a summon......it's....." as he opened the door and there was a little boy about 6 years old standing at the door.

Hida burst out laughing and Leela slapped her head and said "IDIOT."

Naruto blinked and looked back as the little boy ran into the room and jumped up on Leela knocking her to the ground.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as the little boy licked Leela face and she was laughing as she laid on the ground.

Naruto looked confused and Hida laughed even harder seeing the look and said "Naruto......let me introduce you to Kippy, Kippy, say hello to Naruto." making the little boy look at Naruto before arching his back and growling at Naruto.

Naruto said "What's his problem.

Leela got up and slapped Kippy nose and said "Bad Kippy....Sit."

Kippy sat down on his but and whined a little and Leela said "Change back normal Kippy.

Naruto raised an eyebrow as Kippy was covered in smoke and the little boy was replaced with a red fox.

Naruto said "Oh, so you can do that also." as he was covered in smoke and he appeared as a blond fox.

The red fox got on its feet and growled before it went over and sniffed Naruto and whimpered as it lowered it's head and Naruto changed back and Leela said "What was that. It wasn't a henge." as she looked at Naruto curiously.

Naruto said "It's a shape shift.......in fact I don't think I actually can do a henge. It wasn't until a medic told me that something was wrong with it that I found out what I was doing wasn't a henge. The medic warned me if I kept using it the way I was at the time since it was mostly a joke to bash perverts that I might accidentally get pregnant......We didn't know if it was because of my parents or because of Kyuubi that I was able to do it.....I guess that if Kippy here can do it then it must be because of Kyuubi....but why does that fox not have body heat."

Leela said "Actually, it does but my brother wanted to try and mimic the Inuzuka clan and form a battle companion but he didn't know how to make it where the animal could understand orders from it's partner so he tried feeding it chakra from an early age.....Kippy here was the only one to survive and since my brother had Sanbi the Sanbi chakra mixed with his and..."

Naruto said "And into the kit here and changed him to a cold blooded creature instead of a warm blooded."

Hida said "Yes and the reason he was in the room earlier was because he was asleep by the fireplace over there. I guess Leela and I both are so use to him that we hardly ever notice him. He learned over the years that when there is someone else then me here then he should leave so that was why he left like he did. He learned to shushin and shape shift by watching Leela train when she was younger."

Naruto said "I see....sorry for worrying you. When Eva told me there was another chakra signature here I went on alert."

Hida asked "Eva..."

Naruto sighed and Eva appeared in a hologram form and bowed and said "Hello your Lordship....I am Eva, his companion and aid." as she disappeared.

Hida said "Interesting.....I assume she some sort of jutsu."

Naruto said "Something like that but I would prefer not to go into more details then she helps me when she can and alerts me to anything that could be a threat so I could survive....she represents faith and a promise in me that I am trying to fulfill."

Hida nods and said "I see. Well since you both have finished that business and all and we have set the date for you wedding I want to ask what do you both plan for the future. I mean when 2 lords such as yourself marry there is a joining of lands as such and you both need to decide what to do about it since other lords are going to be interested in this and you will have to notify them and invite them to your wedding as not to insult them."

Naruto frowned and said "I maybe the lord of wave but wave belongs to it's people. I do only what I feel is best for them to make their life better and while a joining of the 2 lands would be the idea choice I will not let them suffer like they did before under someone who doesn't care about those who isn't him or her. Wave is the first place I could actually call home and feel safe about it. The people know all about the Kyuubi that was sealed in me a accept me as me. That is worth more to me then any amount of fame or money." with a strong commanding voice.

Hida looked at his daughter and Leela was quite a moment and after a few moments she bit her lip and looked in deep thought and she closed her eyes and said "The joining of Wave and Water would be a union that would benefit both lands in the long run by giving Water a chance to be more involved in the world choices then we are and would give wave the backing of a larger country."

Naruto bit his lip and said "The future of both are countries is something that can't be decided in a single day. We must both listen to our people and decide what to do from there so this discussion would be better debated at a later date."

Leela said "I agree. We have 3 years to decide on the next coarse of action."

Naruto nods and Hida said "Excellent. Your both working together so well." with a smile on his face making both glare at him.

Hida said "Now listen well Namikaze.....Leela is my only remaining child. My son was kidnapped and turned into a weapon of a madman and my wife was murdered by said madman. While I care about the land of water I care for her and her happiness more. I am giving you my blessing to marry my daughter because I can see the kind of person you are from what little I have seen of you. You would break the gates of hell and kill the strongest demon there to save your friends and family so I trust that you will do the same for Leela. She is a strong woman and has many things that make her a great asset to you because even though you are doing well so far you are way out of your league in the long term political situation of the world. Leela was groomed to be my successor and I let her rescue her brother which she did but she is also a veteran when it comes to the battle ground of politics. Trust her and her assistance and she will serve you and your people well."

Naruto said "I thank you for your blessing and I will protect her with my life as I would any of my precious people."

Leela said "Hey, I'm not a weak little girl and I'm standing right here."

Naruto said "I never said you were weak and I never would think it either. I still don't see why people think woman are because some of the strongest of people I know are woman. All your father is asking me in his own way is to make sure when your killing the 200 men in front of you I kill the coward trying to stab you in the back. Right." as he looked at Hida.

Hida said "You are correct Namikaze.....now I am sure you both have a lot to do before you leave tomorrow so don't let an old man like me take all your time. Get on out of here."

Leela walked up and kissed her father on the cheek and whispered "Thank you for your blessing father." as she stepped back and said "And I will carry out that threat if you ever insult my strength again." as she turned and stomped out the door.

Hida smiled and said "You sure picked a spitfire boy. Good luck."

Naruto said "Thanks." as he ran after Leela.

After he was gone Kippy ran over and sat on Hida lap and Hida pet him and said "I haven't seen her this happy since her brother passed away. You are truly an amazing person Naruto. You change people for the better and bring happiness for those around you.....even with the heavy burden you carry.....I hope when he learns the truth about his family he is not destroyed by it." as his smile faded.

Naruto caught up with Leela outside the thrown room and she said "Come on, lets go do something."

Naruto said "Like what. I mean I'm kind of new here so..."

Leela thought and asked "You dance."

Naruto eyes got big and said "Some." as a smile formed on his face.

Leela grabbed his arm and began to drag him away to a ball room and she walked toward a jukebox and hit it with her hip and music started to play and they got close and began to dance together slowly.

Leela laid her head on Naruto shoulder and she said "When I was little I use to think this castle was a prison since I was never aloud to leave because of the dangers and I would pretend I was a captured princess and that I was being held until my prince charming would come and rescue me and take me away and we would be married and dance until were old and gray.....of coarse back then all I knew about living happily ever after was from books I read and they always showed the prince and princess dancing at the end so I couldn't of none about other things......much more enjoyable things." as she leaned forward and kissed his lips.

They kissed and dance the day away, laughing, singing, and holding each other close.

The next day at the docks where the ship Naruto came in on was docked Naruto was standing with Jiraiya, Kakashi, Leela, and Shinro who had his arm in a sling and he looked at Naruto and said "I underestimated you because of your age Namikaze-sama. Thank you for sparing my life." as he bowed.

Naruto walked forward and offered his hand and Shinro hesitantly shook it and Naruto said "There are people younger then me and stronger then a Kage. You are a strong shinobi and had you not underestimated me then you might have won that battle. Learn from this defeat and use it to save your people and country."

Shinro smiled and said "I will Namikaze-sama."

Naruto said "Just call me Naruto, I hate formalities outside of politics usually."

Shinro said "And just call me Shinro then Naruto." with a smile.

Naruto nods and pulled out a scroll and handed it to Shinro who asked "What is this."

Naruto said "I may be many things but I am not a thief to an ally. I learned the Mizubunshin from you so here is one I am sure you don't know to make up for it."

Shinro opened the scroll and went wide eyed and Naruto said "I only ask that you do not give it to anyone outside of your family."

Shinro said "Thank you for this gift but are you sure your willing to give this to me."

Naruto shrugged and said "I did what I felt was right." as he walked over to Leela who said "I look forward to the next time the lord of Wave comes to my village."

Naruto said "And I look forward to the spring and be counting the days. I will come as often as I can. We still have many long discussions for the future of both our lands to discuss."

Leela nods and Naruto smirked as he reached for her hand and kissed it softly.

Leela blushed and said "Safe journey Naruto."

Naruto said "Rule well Leela." as he handed her a scroll as well.

Leela looked confused and said "What's this."

Naruto said "I gift. Read the last line on the scroll first."

Leela opened the scroll and read it before her eyes got wide and she said "I thank you. This will be very useful to me and help me rule better."

Naruto said "Until we meet again princess."

Leela nods and turns and started to walk away and Naruto watched as Shinro left with her and sighed and began walking toward the ship that brought him to the land of water.

Jiraiya and Kakashi shot each other a look and began to follow him. As Leela reached the end of the dock Shinro looked at Leela as she walked away and as he followed her he asked "What was that about the spring if I might ask Mizukage-sama."

Leela said "It's a little joke between us. Nothing to worry about."

Shinro said "I see.....I thought that there might have been something more going on between you and Naruto since you left your office closed basically for the entire time since he arrived."

Leela said "I was merely showing a very important ally the proper respect that his position requires. Nothing more."

Shinro said "And the several hours sex fest each night was aggressive negotiations I suppose." with a smirk as Leela stumbled.

Leela looked as Shinro shocked and Shinro said "My wife is in charge of housekeeping at the Mizukage mansion. The maids told her and she told me......and Susan, the bakers wife."

Leela said "Damn gossiping woman." as her cheeks blushed.

Shinro said "So what's really going on then."

Leela sighed and looked around and said "This is classified for only you. 3 years.......3 years and I will be stepping down as Mizukage and my father will be retiring. He will retire at my wedding ceremony." making Shinro eyes wide.

He said "I see.....Naruto is a very lucky man.....honorable as well. Thank you for informing me but if I may ask...who will be the Rokudaime Mizukage."

Leela bit her lip and said "I have 3 choices that I have been thinking about but I want to wait another year before choosing. I have a lot of work to show the world the greatness of the hidden mist and not the bloody mist we were known as."

Shinro said "Yes Mizukage-sama." as he remained silent.

When Naruto got on the ship he saw 12 mist nins on board and he said "I take it that you are the teams being sent to Wave. I am Naruto Namikaze, Lord of Wave."

One of the mist nins with orange eyes said "Greetings Namikaze-sama. I am Oden and the leader for this mission, I am also the Jounin sensei of team 5." as 3 Gennins bow.

Oden pointed to the left and said "This is Sajen and squad 6." as a man with white hair stepped forward and 3 Gennins bowed.

Oden pointed to the right and said "This is Rikku and her squad 4." as three more Gennins stepped forward and bowed.

Oden stepped aside and said "And last is Ko, Ra, Semi. These 3 or Chunnin level medic nins as you requested."

Naruto nods and said "Have you all been briefed as to what is expected of you yet."

Oden said "No sir. All we were told was you would brief us once we met you."

Naruto smiled and said "Alright then. Now this mission is going to be long term. In fact the mission will expand indefinitely but you will be in Wave until the Mizukage decides to send another team to replace you. As of right now you are the first but I expect teams from Konoha, Iwa, Kumo, and Suna also to be in Wave before the end of your rotation in. Now you are not to attack them as each of you will be on the same mission." making all 12 nins wide eyed as well as Kakashi and Jiraiya who was a few feet back listening.

Oden asked "If I may ask, what exactly is this mission."

Naruto said "Wave country is currently recovering from our liberation from the enslavement by a greedy businessman named Gato who blockaded the island and killed any who got in his path before we liberated ourselves. As such we are having to basically start over in some ways and others we are ahead. Now the 3 Gennin teams will be in charge of protection of Wave, the people of Wave, the bridge connecting Wave to fire country and the my fiancé Tsunami who is regent of Wave when I am not there, her son Inari, and her father Tazuna who is the new mayor of the only village currently in Wave. The 3 medics will work on first starting a clinic to treat any sickness or injuries that are experienced by either one of your teams or the people of Wave. After the other medics start arriving they will work together in creating a Hospital in Wave. This Hospital will not be like other hospitals though. It will become the up to date hospital in ALL of the elemental nations with trained medics with experience and knowledge of all the hidden villages put together." making everyone wide eyed.

Naruto saw this and said "I have plans to request Tsunade Senju come and take over as head of the hospital and have her start a medical program that would make doctors and nurses from everywhere want to come train." making each of the medics look at each other in excitement.

Jiraiya said "She won't do it. You have no chance to get her to agree to become the head of your hospital."

Naruto turned and asked "You will remember your place Jiraiya. You are still considered a prisoner until your fines and penalties are done so please do not think that you know everything when you know nothing. I know all about Tsunade and her history. I am well aware of her assistant Shizune and why she follows Tsunade. I know all about why she refuses to step foot in Konoha and why she hates the position of Hokage. I even know about her grandfathers cursed necklace and what her fear that cripples her is so please shut up." as he turned his back on Jiraiya who was shocked.

Naruto cleared his throat and said "Sorry about that. Look at him and see why you don't see very many old ninjas. They think they know everything and it gets them killed." making some of the Gennin snicker.

Naruto said "Now then there are a few things that you should know about. Your village already recognizes this since I chose yours to be the first I visited but Wave is a neutral territory. In the event of a war between nation no fighting is to be done in Wave. Any country that breaks that rule will have their country placed under a blockade for 5 years where no trade will come to that country. In other words it will not only ruin their economy but also there is the fact all those who are allied with Wave will not trade with the country that broke the rule and if it is a ninja village that breaks the rule ALL other hidden villages allied with Wave will declare war on that village. Now I am not saying you won't get a chance to spar against ninja from another village or that if you have a reason to fight one that it can't happen but there is a procedure you will have to follow. As of right now we don't have a head of security on the island so you will have to come see either myself, the mayor Tazuna, or my regent Tsunami and we will authorize a fight in a designated area under supervision from a Jounin of both villages as well as the supervision of the one who gave permission. The fight is only between those involved and anyone who gets involved in the fight besides them will be considered breaking the rule of keeping Wave neutral. When I have found someone to be head of security you will request permission from him or her. The head of security decision will be final so if he says there is no killing in a match and one of you try to kill the person your fighting he will have permission to kill you to keep the peace. Do you all understand. I will not have Wave become a battleground or have it's people subjected to prejudice and hate."

Oden said "We understand Naruto-sama and we will follow your rules."

Naruto said "Good. Now just because of this rule does not mean you can't spar against your own ninja so as long as you do it on the training ground that will be given to your village anything that happens there falls under the jurisdiction of your village rules but if another village is involved it is required to be supervised.......there is two other matters. When we reach Wave I am expecting the Feudal lord of Lightning country to be either already there or arriving in the next few days. You will show him and any escort he has the proper respect.....Also have you heard about the recent change in the bingo book concerning one Zabuza Momochi, also known as the demon of the mist."

Each of the Jounin's tensed and Oden said "We are not aware of any changes."

Naruto reached into his vest and pulled out a scroll and unsealed a bingo book and flip a few pages and handed it to Oden and Naruto said "I am trying to get into contact with a party that is traveling with Zabuza. As such I have went out of my way to make sure the party I am trying to contact will be alive to meet me so as of now Zabuza is considered an exiled ninja of the land of mist and will not be hunted or attacked. If he attacks you and there is a danger to your life then you are allowed to defend yourself but if he attacks you and you force him to flee or wound him where he is unable to continue to fight you are not to kill him. The Mizukage has expressed an interest into possibly reclaiming him as a ninja of your village since his own crime against the hidden mist or the land of water was to kill the Sandaime Mizukage to end the bloodline war he created.....tell me, how do you graduate from the hidden mist academy Gennin." as he looked at one who was a little taller then the others.

The Gennin said "We are tested in are ability to show we have an understanding of weapons, hand to hand combat, and the basics."

Naruto smiled and looked at the Oden and said "You were one from the bloody mist correct."

Oden frowned and said "Yes."

Naruto said "Does all of the Gennin know the difference between when you graduated and they graduated."

Oden said "Yes. We teach them that in their first year so they know that our village is changing."

Naruto looked at the Gennin who answered before and asked "Do you know WHY there was a change in the way you graduated."

The Gennin looked at the others and shook his head and Naruto said "Because one year a kid who wasn't even in the graduating class walked into the room where the graduating class was preparing to fight each other to the death and he killed every single one of them so that your village would change the way they did things. That student was none other then Zabuza Momochi and is why he is called the demon of the mist.....I told you this and reminded your Jounin's of this for one reason only. I do not agree with Zabuza methods that he went about changing things but I do admire the fact that he at least tried to change the ways things are done. People view Shinobi as tools that are to be used and then thrown away after they have served their purpose. I do not believe this and neither should you. I believe that people become shinobi to gain the strength to protect what is precious to you. Think about your friends, family and love ones back home. If it came down to a choice of completing a mission that will cost you your life so that they would live and be safe would you do it.......I know I would and that is what makes my belief different........I was born and raised in Konoha and I hate that village with a passion.......but there are a few people there who made my life worth living.....for those people I would die protecting Konoha even though I am not a Konoha ninja......I would also die for for the people of Wave because they are my friends and family and there are people in the hidden mist that I would die to protect your home because they are precious to me. Because of those that are precious to me I have the strength to stair death in the face and I will kill any who threaten to harm those precious to me. I maybe a civilian but the only person on this boat at the moment I am not 100 percent sure I could kill if it came down to it is Jiraiya and that's only because of his years of experience. Let me demonstrate to you exactly why I think I could do that."

Naruto jumped back and put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no Jutsu." as the entire deck was covered in smoke and when it cleared there were over 400 Kagebunshin standing on the deck with a Rasengan in one hand and a RasenShuriken in the other.

Jiraiya and Kakashi were both shocked and Naruto said as he held up a Rasengan "This is the Rasengan, an assassination jutsu created by my father, the Yondaime Hokage of Konoha.....this is the RasenShuriken, a jutsu created by me.....The one real difference is this can't be thrown." holding up the Rasengan as he smile and said "This can." as they all threw the Extrasensory in the air at one point and when all of them hit they exploded and a shock-wave destroyed all the Kagebunshin and knocked the others on the deck while the ship rocked.

When the smoke cleared Naruto was standing there leaning on the Samehada and said "So.......does anyone think that because I maybe only 16 and a politician I'm a weak nobody that you can ignore." as he unleashed some KI which made the Gennins fall to their knees.

He waited a moment and stopped the KI and looked at Kakashi and Jiraiya who were both looking at him in shock and Naruto said "That is all I wanted to say. It will be tomorrow before we get to Wave so please go below deck and a crewman will show you to the rooms you can sleep in. I wish to talk with the 2 perverts alone."

Naruto waited a few minutes as all the mist nins left and Naruto said "Alright, it's just the 3 of us now so drop all the formalities. I know I've been busting your balls for the past few days and your wanting to talk so talk now or forever hold your peace."

Kakashi looked at Naruto a moment and said "Alright.....I thought about what you said hard and long....especially after my Icha Icha paradise was taken when we were locked up by special order of the Mizukage."

Naruto bit his lip to keep from laughing and Kakashi said "Anyways..As much as I hate to admit it you were right....I did do only what was ordered of me and nothing more over the years because I was afraid of getting close to you because everyone who gets close to me dies. My father, my team, your father......they all died when I got close to them so I was afraid that if I got close to you then you would die also."

Naruto said "So then why are you here. Is it because you are just following orders."

Kakashi said "NO.....I mean I would have volunteered to find you even if I wasn't ordered to. You are a painful reminder of sensei but your also the only link I have to him and I don't want to lose that link."

Naruto said "So because I am your sensei son you want to find me and drag me back to a place where I would be hated so you could go back to standing in front of the memorial stone and reading his books all day while I suffered......that is not gaining you any points in trying to earn my trust or forgiveness."

Kakashi frowned and said "People know the truth about you now Naruto. They know whose son you are and what you contain. The Sandaime told everyone about it and how the Kyuubi attack was caused by Uchiha Madara and how Danzo who was Madara student killed the Uchiha clan. The people have changed Naruto."

Naruto said "But what changed about me between the time they found out the truth and 5 minutes before that......not a damn thing. If Konoha wants me back and treat me different they are doing it because of who my father was and who was to blame for the Kyuubi attack. NOT me. They still do not care about me. That is why I said I hate Konoha. They care about nothing but themselves. They treated Sasuke like he's fucking Kami when in truth his father and the Uchiha council were planning to kill the Hokage and the council.....oops, bet you didn't think anyone knew huh. I know the old man listened to Danzo and the 2 old fossils and ordered the death of the Uchiha clan head and the Uchiha council. I know ROOT helped Itachi do it and when Itachi was reporting the mission a success Danzo had ROOT finish the job and the only reason Itachi and Sasuke are alive is because they weren't there. Imagine what would happen to the golden boy if the people of Konoha found the truth. They would think Sasuke and Itachi are both like Madara and either try to kill them or run them out of the village."

Jiraiya asked "How do you know about that."

Naruto said "I've known years about that because I don't listen to gossip and lies of people. I look at the facts and go from there. I knew there was no way Itachi could do that all by himself and I knew Itachi is one of those people who believe Shinobi are nothing but tools so if he was involved in the killing of his clan then he had to be ordered to. Then I just had to figure out who would order him and why and follow the trail like bread crumbs and here we are. Besides I could get into the Hokage personal vault if I wanted to as well as ROOT headquarters before I told the Sandaime where it was when it was hidden under his nose for years so it's not to hard to figure out that somebody had paperwork on that event that I got into but who is something that doesn't matter now and I won't tell you.....there is another possibility and that is that someone outside of Konoha has been keeping records on things going on in Konoha for years and I got into his files.....a certain little greedy businessman who was involved in a lot of illegal activities."

Jiraiya said "So you got most of your info from Gato files."

Naruto smiled and said "Most of it...I always suspected things about the Uchiha massacre but it wasn't until I got into Danzo files and then when Kakashi here told the cover story jiji came up with before I figured the rest out. Jiji the type of person who would only kill the ring leaders and he would only do something against those in Konoha if he was pressured by his old Gennin teammates and I've known they both been blowing Danzo for years so it wasn't hard to figure out after all that."

Kakashi said "You seem really different Naruto...smarter."

Naruto said "Because I am smarter Kakashi. I haven't been wasting my time doing nothing since I left Konoha. I train in elemental manipulation, chakra control, jutsu, strategy, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, endurance, stamina, meditation as well as all the books I've read on everything from cooking, manors, to diplomatic negotiations and if your wondering how I am able to do all that is because I learned the secret behind Kagebunshin which transfer their knowledge back to the original when dispelled. I didn't have sensei who either half ass tried to teach me things or those who ignored me and tried to hold me back. I've sweat, bleed, fought, and nearly died for everything I have now. All because of my precious people. So tell me WHY should I do Anything for the people of Konoha besides the few who live there that are precious to me who at least tried to make my life better."

Kakashi looked down and Naruto said "Exactly. At best I am seen as a weapon Konoha doesn't want someone else to control. At worst I am seen as a defected tool that needs to be destroyed. I am not a Shinobi of Konoha, never have been and never will. In fact only reason either of you are here after me is because of Kyuubi and my father......If anyone in my life should be considered family it should have been both of you and yet it takes an international incident before either of you even to realize that the little boy that you both should have helped is dead and gone and I am all that is left. I am not Naruto Uzumaki of Konoha, the happy go lucky idiot who wanted people to recognize him as a person and treat him like anyone else. He died because of the people of Konoha. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, feudal lord of Wave. I am a son, brother, soon to be husband and father, friend, lover, hero, ally, neighbor, and boss. Why is it complete strangers can see me for me and know me better then people who I lived with for 15 years."

Jiraiya looked away and said "Sorry to disturb you Namikaze-sama. I hadn't realized the person I was looking for is dead."

Naruto shook his head and said "You fucking bastard. I am standing here drowning in misery and you have a life preserver in your hands and you turn you back on me.....Fuck you and fuck Konoha.....let Orochimaru destroy it. Maybe I should cut a deal with him and tell him if he spares my precious people I'll join him." as he turned and started to walk away.

Jiraiya said "You would betray Konoha to Orochimaru." as he looked at Naruto shocked.

Naruto said "Give me once reason....one single thread of reasoning that would stop me from doing it......you don't know what I went through. I still have nightmares about the times where people broke into my home to attack me. I remember when the ANBU who were suppose to watch me lead me into ambushes and only stopped them when the Hokage showed up. I seen the council who would sentence civilians to death if I was anyone else to a 3 day paid vacation out of the money I needed to live..........I can't help but wonder if Konoha treated Madara the way they treated me.....If maybe that's the reason he sent the Kyuubi to Konoha in the first place......If maybe in the future I will become the man I hate the most because of a place called Konoha."

As he looked at both men ready to fight.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya and said "Because your not that type of person. You won't hurt others because you know their pain and wouldn't wish others to feel the pain of loss that you feel."

Naruto said "About time one of you grew a brain instead of his pecker.....like I said, I will never join Konoha as a ninja, not after everything that has happened....but that doesn't mean I won't protect those who are precious to me who live in it. I maybe a lot of things and do a lot of things but I never go back on my word. As long as my precious people live in Konoha I will defend it........The bridge between any relationship we might have had has been burned and destroyed........but like my home of Wave....a new bridge can be made. I'm giving you both the material you need to build that bridge. Anything worth having is worth working and fighting for. Is having me in your life worth working for or am I nothing to you. You decide. I need some rest....this has been to draining." as he turned and left.

Kakashi looked at Jiraiya and said "What do you think Jiraiya-sama."

Jiraiya said "He's so much like his father it's scary.....His strength and determination is all Minato."

Kakashi said "But his tongue lashings is all Kushina."

Jiraiya said "His parents would be proud......and I think it's time I became the god father I should have been. Naruto strong but he's not indestructible and he's going to need help....even if he doesn't want to admit it......he very vulnerable......sensei never told me he had it that bad."

Kakashi said "He sugarcoated it for you. It was worse....I should have done more for him. Minato-sensei was like a father to me and if he was still alive I would have treated Naruto as a brother......I broke my own nindo and it's time I started to honor it."

Jiraiya sighed and said "I guess there's no more research for me." making Kakashi gasp. Jiraiya thought and said "Well, almost no research....I do have a responsibility to my readers.....maybe I can talk the kid into giving me info on the Mizukage. She's a looker."

In the hidden mist village Leela looked out the window and thought "_why do I think someone just called me a hooker."_


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto slumped onto his cot in the room he had been given on board the ship face down. He closed his eyes when he felt a pair of hands begin to rub his back and he blinked and looked back and saw Eva sitting on his back as she rubbed his back and he blinked again as he felt a draft and he asked "What the hell."

Eva smiled softly to him and said "I learned a jutsu myself from Leela. That late for a date no jutsu is great for these kind of situations."

Naruto moaned as she pressed hard into one spot on his back and he asked in a tired and pained voice "What kind of situations."

Eva leaned down and kissed his lips lightly and said "I am a woman Naruto and there are times we say things and mean others. I did what I thought was best to keep you from becoming something your not and I've watched you all this time try to make your life better but I have never once stop loving you. It hurts me to see you go through so much pain and suffering so I am helping the man I love feel better the only way I know how to.....now just relax." as she continued to rub his back easing all the pain and frustration out of him until he passed out in a blissful nights sleep.

When Naruto awoke he found Eva laying beside him in his arms asleep and he thought "_how..."_

Eva slowly opened her eyes hearing his thoughts and smiled softly and said "Surprise."

Naruto nods and Eva said "This is something I've been working on for a while.....remember the idea we had for the future of our family. Where I would become the godmother to them....I've spent countless hours since then working on it when I had free time and though it's not perfect, I created something similar to the remote ball but it's got a lot more chakra in it then that ball does."

Naruto asked "But why didn't I feel the drain from it."

Eva said "Because the energy for this doesn't come from you...at least not anymore......do you know why the power core is inside of you Naruto."

Naruto shook his head no and Eva said "Because it was never suppose to be used on a human. It was originally designed to where it could be hooked up to electric to test the suit out and without an operator which is why I have remote access to the suit. It was only a prototype originally for future models to be made off of."

Naruto said "So the power core is just an adapter basically."

Eva said "Yes and all it took was a simple change by my creator to change it form accepting electricity as the main power unit to chakra. That simple change is why I am here now. I scanned a seal in the book my creator gave you that turns chakra into energy and having the knowledge of what my creator did to change energy into chakra also helped. I have also found seals that increase the amount of energy like a transformer for powering more powerful things like the crane on the bridge. Remember when you helped to repair it, the seal that we found on the battery."

Naruto thought "_yeah, I remember that."_

Eva said "Because of all this I was able to take a small amount of chakra and convert it into energy and then I added the seal that increases the amount of energy created and then I simply reversed the property of the seal that changes chakra to energy so it would change energy into chakra and add it into the storage seal to a special ball that I created from the armor and here I am. It's a little more complicated then that because I had to have to take chakra from the storage seal and reinsert it back into the first seal that converted it to energy but basically this is self sustaining as long as I have time to recharge it without completely depleting what is stored in the storage seal so it is completely independent of you at this point so I can have my own body when I want though it's still only a Kagebunshin body but maybe someday it can be more."

Naruto said "But won't you just dispel if hit to hard like normal Kagebunshins."

Eva smiled and said "Your so cute when your worried......I added some of Kyuubi chakra also making the chakra a little stronger then it normally would be, only a little but enough that it makes this body last longer and....." as she took his hand and placed it over her heart and Naruto said "Warmth and that feels like a heartbeat."

Eva said "I still filter Kyuubi chakra but not as much as the power core does for you so it gives my body a little warmth like a regular person instead of the coldness that a regular Kagebunshin has. As for the heartbeat its the chakra flowing through me and around me....so...." as she leaned forward and kissed him and Naruto eyes got wide as he returned the kiss slowly at first and then a little rougher and he hissed as Eva ran her nails across his back and she smiled and said "For now your all mine." as she pushed him onto his back and kissed his lips and they laid together with just passionate kissing and holding of each other.

When the ship was a few hours from docking in Wave Naruto was laying with Eva in his arms and thought "_Even though we didn't have sex it was wonderful to hold her in my arms."_

Eva smiled and opened her eyes and said "It's nice to know you care for me so much. I don't want to take the chance of dispelling so that is why we didn't go further. I am content with holding you like I did though."

Naruto smiled and said "So am I."

Eva said "But you have others who will take the spot I have as well. When your with them things will still be the way they were but when we are alone and you need someone to hold I will be there. Don't worry about Tsunami either. I'll talk to her for you and tell her about Leela and make her understand." as she kissed him on the lips and disappeared and Naruto saw a little red locket shaped like a heart with a red chain and he smiled and picked it up and asked "Where does this go."

Eva said "**Where do you think it goes with a shape like that. This isn't for battle."**

Naruto slips the chain over his head and puts the locket in his shirt and thought "_That better."_

Eva said "**Yes love. Now go get ready to see your family."**

Naruto nods and gets up and got dressed before he left his cabin. When he got up on the deck he saw Kakashi and Jiraiya standing looking out to sea and he took a deep breath and walked over and said "Kakashi....are you ready to do what I requested as payment."

Kakashi looked at Naruto and said "What was it you wanted again. I want to make sure I honor my debt."

Naruto said "10 Suiton jutsu that I do not already know as well as any snow jutsu that you copied from the ninja of Snow country as well as any information you can give me on them."

Kakashi asked "How do you know I've been to Snow country."

Naruto said "I've been approached by former residence of Snow country who have asked me to help track down the princess and help restore her as rightful ruler of Snow country. They informed me that you were the one who rescued the princess from the land of snow but nobody knows what happened to her after that. I have already been paid for my assistance in doing this and I gave my word I would do all I can so I need to know about the people I will be dealing with and what to expect."

Kakashi said "So your planning to start a war with Snow country." as he eyed Naruto carefully.

Naruto said "No......all I am doing right now is learning what kind of people I will be dealing with so I could make the wisest decision at that time to keep my promise and not cost senseless deaths."

Kakashi thought a moment and said "Well there is not much I can tell you about them. When I went there the King was dead and the castle was on fire. I ran into some Samurai guards who were protecting the princess and they asked me to get her to safety while they held off the attacking force. I fought one snow nin but he was tackled to the ground after a few seconds and I took the princess and escaped so I didn't actually get any ninjutsu from them so I can't pay you that part."

Naruto frowned and said "Very well.....I was hoping you had a couple of Ice jutsu that you copied to aid me with my bloodline but it looks like I'm on my own." with a frown.

Kakashi said "Well what Suiton jutsu do you know."

Naruto said "Hidden mist no jutsu, Mizubunshin no jutsu, water whip no jutsu, water dragon jutsu, and crushing tidal wave no jutsu. I know whirlpool no jutsu but I don't have the control to actually do that jutsu yet."

Kakashi asked "What chakra control exercises do you know. Maybe I can teach you one that you don't know."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Tree walking, water walking, sand walking, leaf balancing, kunai balancing, combining them, meditation but I've only gotten one entire side calmed down and my other leg so I still am working on that. I use Kagebunshins with all my training as well so that increases the control I gain. Then there is my water manipulations exercises I am doing. I'm to the point where I stand under a waterfall on top of the river and stay dry while pushing the water back up. It's still difficult but I am getting better. So far I can only do it for 2 minutes before I lose the control and get soaked. Then I have my wind manipulation exercises also. I've cut stones, leaves, trees, steel, glass, and water. I've sat on top of different objects and charted the wind flowing around me and changing their coarse so according to where I got the info on how to do them I am on Jounin level elemental manipulation.....damn fur ball." as he looked out to sea and thought "_there's Home....about another hour_."

Jiraiya and Kakashi were both shocked and Jiraiya asked "Where did you get all the info on how to do all those exercises I mean almost nobody knows all of those."

Naruto shrugged and said "Here and there. I got about 60 wind jutsu in my arsenal but I don't use them that often because wind is my primary element and I have a minor water. The fox chakra is a fire element and it strengthens my wind for some reason and weakens my water so my bloodline is actually weakened by how equal my wind and water elemental control is. If I have 30 percent control of wind element and 3 percent of water element I can only use 2 percent of my bloodline because of the fox chakra which is why I focus on water for right now."

Kakashi said "I'm impressed. Whose been training you."

Naruto said "No one. I've never actually had any sensei for anything."

Jiraiya asked "Have you thought about learning fire jutsu to use with the fox chakra and have you tried to use it at all. I mean it would be a big help if you learned to harness it."

Naruto said "Sorry, I don't trust you enough to tell you anything else about the fox's chakra or what I do or don't do with it. I only told you about it weakening my bloodline so that way you don't try and pressure me into learning wind jutsu that I already got taken care of. I've taken to doing things my own way to keep me unpredictable and harder to defeat."

Both men nod and Kakashi said "Well I got 10 Suiton jutsu for you to learn. We will work on the exploding shock wave no jutsu first. Now to do this...."

Naruto said "If you don't mind can you just do the hand signs slowly a few times without molding chakra and then demonstrate it once. I learned by figuring out the way the jutsu works on my own makes it easier to use and cost me less chakra to do it."

Kakashi blinked and said "Alright, that will work." as he demonstrated the hand signs and Naruto repeated them a few times and after Kakashi demonstrated it out on the ocean Naruto said "Alright, show me the next one."

Jiraiya said "Your not even going to try it now."

Naruto said "Kagebunshin ero-sannin. If I memorize the hand signs for all 10 and then create my Kagebunshin I can organize them into groups to work on one jutsu at a time each and go from there. That way I could get an entire days worth of training on each jutsu in only a few hours."

Kakashi said "That gives you a real advantage on training but the mental backlash is dangerous."

Naruto said "I've got that covered so whats the next jutsu."

Kakashi frowned and he began to show Naruto the 10 Suiton jutsu he chose.

When they reached wave a man with a captains hat walked to the boarding ramp and said "I trust your trip was enjoyable sir." as he shook hands with Naruto

Naruto said "Yes Captain. Very enjoyable and thank you for waiting for my business in Water country to be over. I will see to it that you are compensated accordingly."

The captain said "You already have sir with the new contract you gave us as well as the freeing us from Gato sir. It is truly and honor to do business with you."

Naruto said "Well thanks again. I must be going now."

The captain said "Good day to you then sir." as he bowed and Naruto nods and walked off the ship and saw Jiraiya, Kakashi and the mist nins all on the docks already.

Naruto walked toward them and said "Follow me please." as he lead them away from the dock and then took to the trees with the others following and 10 minutes later they came to the sight of the village in Wave and Naruto landed on the ground and several people saw him and several kids screamed "NARUTO, YOUR BACK." as they ran toward him excited.

Naruto said "Hey kids, hows it going. Been busy."

The kids screamed "Yeah." and they all started speaking trying to over talk the others and Naruto chuckled and said "Settle down, settle down.......now I am happy to see all of you and I know you all have been really busy because I can see all the hard work that has been done to the village. The painting and the repairing of the buildings as well as the flowers are all very lovely and show people just how great our land is but we still have a lot to do and you all need finish your duties before dinner or Nina might not make her special desert."

All the kids went wide eyed and ran off to get busy and Naruto chuckled before he sighed and looked sad at the kids and said "Their all orphans...Gato killed every one of their parents.....We found them on one of the cargo ships when we liberated our land. Gato had them all ready to be sold as slaves.....They had no family to go back to so after giving them food and baths I took Gato mansion he had built and turned it into an orphanage for them.....Nina an older woman who husband died from the flu....he would have survived if Gato hadn't of killed the only doctor this island had and raised the price of medicine 10 times higher then normal." as he looked sad watching the children before he began to walk through the village.

Each of the nins with him were sobered hearing this and looked around and soon their eyes got wide as they saw the bridge that had people working on it and Tazuna walked over and said "Ah Naruto, how was your trip kid."

Naruto said "Very productive. The hidden mist and the land of water have both agreed to be trading partners with us. I even got us some medics and security for the island. I trust no more trouble has arisen."

Tazuna said "Well not really. Some guy and his guards came here last night and Tsunami put them up at our place. Said they were waiting for you."

Naruto said "Yes, that would be the feudal lord of Lightning country. The Lord of Water sent a message to him about a meeting with me. Anything else."

Tazuna said "We should be able to finish the bridge either late this evening or early in the morning. The area for the hospital has been successfully cleared and level so we can begin work on it soon. Also some funny nin who said his name was some number came by and said he was here to inspect for a building and after searching the island left....That's been about all that has happened."

Naruto thought a second and said "That's good to hear that the hospital lands been cleared as that is very important for the future of our land......I think I know who the guy with the numbers for a name was. I think it was a postal nin and I sent a letter to the director over that and asked them to create a post office here so we can send and receive mail and messages so he probably was searching for a location to build it.....we should have a contractor from the banking union come by soon also. With the amount of money Nami Inc. has in it's accounts and the number of transactions it will handle having a local office will save us a lot of time and money also......Try and finish today if you can with the bridge and we will have the dedication ceremony at sunset....has the people come up with a name for the bridge yet."

Tazuna said "Well I wanted to call it the Super great big bridge that Tazuna built but everyone else wanted to call it the great Naruto bridge so the majority won." with a smile and shrugging his shoulders when he said the word 'so'

Naruto smiled and said "I'm honored.....well try and finish today and have everyone come to the bridge at sunset so we can do an official opening and I will ask the Lord of lightning to honor us by being at the opening after all the hard work everyone has done it should boost the peoples moral."

Tazuna said "That's a great idea. Tsunami and Inari are missing you."

Naruto said "I missed them and I have some news for them as well. Cya you old drunk." as he turned and walked away.

They soon came to a couple of cottages and Naruto stopped and looked at the ninja who were walking with him and said "I'm sorry for doing this but for now these will be your temporary home. Security was not something we originally were planning for so we hadn't had time to build permanent structures for you to use. We have a building designated for a clinic and we can show you to it tomorrow so you can set up shop there. Once the bridge is finished the hospital is the next major project for us to build and the material and blue prints have already been drawn up ordered and men have been clearing the land of woods already so it won't take but maybe a month, month and a half to build it. Just in time for the Chunnin exams that are coming up....it's in Konoha this time, isn't it." as he looked at Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Jiraiya said "Yeah, it is."

Naruto said "Good. Well all of you please rest and set yourself up today but don't use all the buildings as I expect Konoha or Suna to send teams here soon and until we get the hospital done these 12 buildings will be the base of operation for the ninja who will be stationed here. If you all want to you can fix these up and make them a permanent base in your free time....think of them as D-rank missions and each building you fix up to standards that you would expect normal people to live in. When one is finished meet with Tazuna and he will verify that it does reach civilian livable standard and I will have a bonus added to your pay. He's also the one you would have to get a hold of for material such as paint and hammer and nails and things like that. I haven't checked these building myself so I can't promise there is no blood in there either since these buildings once had people live in them and people disappeared without a trace or were killed by him and his men all the time. Now if you will excuse me I need to speak the the lord of Lightning....both of you can stay here as well. There are beds and the buildings have lights and water but little else. That I do know." as he turned and jumped up into the trees and out of sight in moments.

Jiraiya said "Kids a natural leader. I give him that."

Kakashi nods and watched as the mist nins all begin to look at the buildings and he asked "What do you think Jiraiya. I mean we didn't have much chance to talk back in Water and we had to share rooms with those mist nins and they were always around after."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Unless something drastic happens I do not see any way to get him to stay in Konoha and with the kind of backing he has now it will be impossible to force him to stay as well. The only hope we have is that the ones he cares for back in Konoha convinces him to stay."

Kakashi asked "What are you going to do if he doesn't stay."

Jiraiya said "I don't know......I failed him and Minato already so much. I was planning to teach him the Rasengan but he already knows it and has improved it. I could teach him summoning but with his feelings toward Konoha I am not sure that is a good idea.....where do you rank him at."

Kakashi said "I don't know....before he left his chakra reserves were so massive that I could feel them over a hundred yards away but now I can only feel them when I am 10 ft away. I don't know how much chakra he has but I know it's more then I do and if he really is doing those chakra control exercises then his control must really up there."

Jiraiya shook his head and said "No.....I say solid Chunnin. When he did the Rasengan I got a good read on his level of control since I know that jutsu so well. He knows it but he needs to condense it more to be up to standards of his father and I but the fact he learned it somehow is amazing."

Kakashi said "Indeed. With what little bit of training he did on board the ship he has a learning curve nearly as good as a Sharingan with his actually taking time to learn it instead of instant copying but when he learned it then he is better at it then a person with a Sharingan who just copied it."

Jiraiya said "I agree.....I'm going to walk around the island and see what I can turn up." as he jumped away and Kakashi did also in another direction.

Naruto landed in the clearing before you got to Tazuna house and began to walk toward it and he frowned as he thought "_that's not a Samurai. Those are but that group or Kumo nins."_

A samurai said "Halt, who are you and what is your purpose here."

Naruto said "I'm the lord of Wave and I live here. I assume the lord of lightning is inside and expecting my return from the land of Water."

The Samurai looked at Naruto hand and saw the ring and said "Forgive me your lordship. I was just fulfilling my duties to my lord."

Naruto said "No problem, I understand but would you happen to know why the Kumo nins are here as well. I had not been expecting any."

The Samurai said "The Lord of Lightning requested the Raikage to come as well and they are part of his security detail."

Naruto said "Thank you. Now if you would excuse me I must meet my honored guest."

The Samurai nods and backs away and Naruto walked toward the house and the Kumo nins looked at him but heard him speaking with the Samurai so made no motion to stop him.

Naruto opened the door and stepped in and Inari said "Naruto, your back." as he ran over and hugged him.

Naruto chuckled and rubbed Inari head and said "Sure am kiddo and I have a lot to tell you about but first I should great our honored guest." as Inari stepped back and Naruto walked over to the table where a very muscled dark tanned man with blond hair sat and across from him was a older looking man who also was darkly tanned but had red hair with gray in it and he had green eyes and the guy looked at Naruto and put down the tea he was sipping and said "Hmm.....I can see that you look like the Yondaime but I don't see any traces of Kushina in you."

Naruto frowned and a scroll was tossed to him and Naruto caught it and looked at the seal and bit his thumb and applied the blood to the seal and the seal opened and the man said "But you do have her blood in you my nephew.....though I was told you died with my sister." making Naruto eyes wide.

Naruto said "I....." and he took a moment to calm himself. Tsunami said "Inari, come and help me with the laundry downstairs and let them talk in private." as she grabbed Inari who was about to say something and lead him to the stairs down to the basement and Naruto cleared his throat and said "I was not aware that you related to my mother. I had only recently even learned about you being from the same branch as I was."

Ichigo frowned and said "Pardon my manners. Allow me to introduce myself and my guest. I am Ichigo Uzumaki, Lord of Lightning country and this is the Godaime Raikage of Kumo. I would give you his name but in tradition the Raikage always gives that up upon entering office."

The Raikage said "Aren't you a bit young to be a lord of a land."

Naruto said "I maybe young but I make up with it in other areas. Allow me to formally introduce myself. Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune and Lord of Wave."

Both mens eyes got wide and the Ichigo said "I see......So what exactly do you know about the Uzumaki clans since you mentioned branches."

Naruto said "I know there are 3 branches, Uzumaki-Kaze, Uzumaki-Mizu, and Uzumaki-Kori and we are both members of the Kori branch. I have a scroll with all the information the Lord of Water had on the Uzumaki family but it doesn't make any since."

Ichigo sighed and said "It makes perfect since if you know the truth about the village of Whirlpool and the history of the land of water and the hidden mist village."

Naruto asked "What do you mean. I know some about it like the reason they were once called the bloody mist and that bloodlines are hated there."

Ichigo snorts and said "You don't know the half of it kid. People actually have a right to hate bloodlines after what happened."

Naruto asked "What do you mean."

Ichigo said "Whirlpool was not exactly a normal village....the Sandaime Mizukage wanted to create a task force similar to ANBU in Konoha and Bolt in Kumo......however this task force would be special. He created several of these. Whirlpool wasn't a village....it was a training center for the elite task force.....everyone in the village had a bloodline of either water, wind, or ice.......all family names were removed for the protection of the children and we all took up the name Uzumaki and we were divided into 3 branches based on what bloodline we had so we could be properly trained to use it the most effective.....there were several such villages but the one we came from was called Whirlpool and Uzumaki was another name for Whirlpool...." as he took a sip of tea and Naruto sat down and the Raikage actually looked interested.

Ichigo set his tea down and said "People in the land of water fear bloodlines because they were used to their fullest extent....The Sandaime Mizukage would find places where tension was high and then he would have one village carry out a mission that would make one side blame the other and another village would offer their services to kill someone on the other side and then the original village would offer the side that was just attacked their services bleeding their economy and killing the leaders while disrupting what the 2 sides that were now at war needed to survive and after the 2 villages milked both sides for everything they could a third village would be sent in making it look like that village scared the other 2 away and would then get to reap the rewards of saving them......as this was happening Whirlpool and the other special villages would start to believe that they were being betrayed by the other 2 villages so rivalry would increase between each villages weakening us......That was the Sandaimes plan....he weakened us and milked us for all he could get out of us while having us do the same thing to other villages and then the bloody mist village went in and began to kill anyone who had a bloodline since it was the bloodlines that were always starting the trouble. We didn't realize until it was to late what was really going on and by then the people hated bloodlines and the Sandaime Mizukage was able to begin exterminating us."

Naruto clenched his fist and blood started to fall and the Raikage saw this and asked "What's got you so pissed. I mean I can understand having your family tricked like that but you seem to be pissed for more then that."

Naruto said "It's Madara Uchiha the bastard....he's behind it all......he was the one who sent Kyuubi to attack Konoha in the first place that cost me my parents. He was the one who started the bloodline war in Water country since he was the Sandaime Mizukage...He's responsible for turning Leela brother into a Jinchuuriki for the Sanbi and then his death.....he's the one who the leader of Akatasuki who are after us Jinchuuriki....He's been behind so much pain and suffering I just want to kill him." as both men were wide eyed and shocked.

Ichigo said "Whoa, whoa, slow down and back up....Uchiha Madara died fighting the Sandaime Mizukage."

Naruto shook his head and said "No.....Somehow he got a special power with his Sharingan that has given him eternal youth but I know he's alive. I got Jiraiya of the Sannin here on the island as well as Hatake Kakashi and they both can prove what I am telling you but the bastard is alive. Uchiha Itachi was a deep cover agent Konoha had spy on him and the group he formed called Akatasuki until recently when proof of the real killers of the Uchiha clan came to light and it turned out it was a man named Danzo who was a student of Madara before he first left Konoha from what I've been told."

The Raikage frowned as he heard this and said "You said you have Jiraiya of the Sannin here on the island and Hatake Kakashi....why are they here."

Naruto said "Their both been ordered to track me down after I left Konoha before I joined their ninja ranks. They caught up with me in the land of Water and after a few disagreements where I had them pay some heavy fines for their punishment as well as the fines they had to pay the Mizukage they are being forced to take a mission to escort me to Konoha and back after I go to discuss a trade alliance with them and my country."

The Raikage snort and said "And when they get you in Konoha they won't let you leave."

Naruto said "If they don't I already got the documents drawn up that the hidden mist will declare war on Konoha as well as a huge trade embargo will be placed on the land of Fire and Konoha so they can't touch me....besides I have information about an impending attack on their village by 2 hidden villages that could result in their death also. I'm fairly sure they won't want to mess with me."

Ichigo asked "Why would the hidden mist goto war over you with Konoha. I mean sure if they have a trade alliance with you they would be upset but that isn't a good enough reason to goto war."

Naruto said "Um....there is more to it but until I speak with Tsunami about it I rather not say."

A scream of "WHAT." was heard from downstairs and stomping up the stairs and Tsunami ran into the room looking shocked and looked at Naruto who frowned and said "She told you huh."

Tsunami said "So it's true."

Naruto rubbed his head and said "Um.....I was going to tell you first chance I got."

Tsunami took a deep breath and looked at Naruto and said "So the land of Water wants Wave to merge together." making Naruto blink and asked "What......what are you going on about."

Tsunami said "I already know the Mizukage wants to marry you and I done accepted that fact when we first got together. I am shocked though about the merging part."

Naruto slams his head against the table and said "I will never understand woman....I thought for sure you were going to scream and rant and want to kill me..."

Tsunami said "No....I know everything she said to you and I agree with her on what she said mostly. Besides I get to marry you first after your birthday and.....well Inari going to have a little brother or sister soon." as she rubbed her belly."

Naruto eyes got wide and said "Are.....are you sure." in a stutter."

Tsunami said "I think so...I just need to see a doctor to verify it but....I know the signs."

Naruto smiled and said "I'm so happy Tsunami-chan and we got to celebrate.....Oh, did you know that Ichigo here is actually my uncle on my mothers side.....That means that......wait.....You and mom were brother and sister.....were there any other siblings or relatives...."

Ichigo said "No, Mom died giving birth to Kushina and dad died in battle. I raised her and when the chance to join Whirlpool arrived I took it. Why."

Naruto looked down and said "There is someone I know about but haven't actually met who was born in Water country....he has an ice bloodline also and I have been trying to track him down in case we were related so and learn to use our bloodline better."

Ichigo said "Sorry kid. Anyone else from Whirlpool or....for that matter the land of Water would not be related to you. The only family we had left were our parents and each other so when I die you and the family you create will be all that is of our family line."

Naruto nods and looked at Tsunami who was smiling a little but sadden also at hearing the person Naruto had been looking for wasn't related to him and he smiled and said "The lord of water is the father of Leela the Godaime Mizukage and he has mentioned about a possible merger but I told him I would have to talk to the people of Wave since I don't want the people to suffer from having a feudal lord not caring about them and their needs."

Tsunami said "Oh.....well we will have to talk it over with them and we have 3 years....I guess I will let you all get back to what you were saying. Sorry for the interruption." as she bowed and blushed in embarrassment before leaving.

Naruto smiled as he sat down and sighed a moment and said "So what were we talking about......oh yeah you asked why the hidden mist would goto war over me....I guess you got your answer now huh."

The Raikage said "Yeah.....that surprising.....so how much do you know about this Akatasuki."

Naruto said "If you want I could get Jiraiya since I am sure you would trust his words more then mine....."

The Raikage said "No, maybe later just to see if he knows anything you don't but I trust your words....I am curious about this Akatasuki thought because my own brother is a Jinchuuriki for the Hachibi and we also have another Jinchuuriki for the Nibi and if with what you said means Madara is a threat to them and I need to know what you know."

Naruto thought a moment and said "Well I was planning to come see you soon anyways to discuss that as well as the trade alliance I am offering to every country as well as every hidden village." as he pulled out 2 scrolls and said "This is the contract that I am offering every country and this is the contract I am offering every hidden village. Has Tsunami informed you about Nami inc. taking over all of Gato Shipping Corporations."

Ichigo said "She mentioned it and said you would discuss it with us."

Naruto said "Then if you both would read this and see the request at the bottom and if you both agree to those terms then we can get onto the discussion of Akatasuki. I won't give one country a better deal then the other so there is no negotiations on this. It's either an accept or not accept." as he handed them the scrolls.

Both men opened them and began to read and Ichigo asked "Why does the hidden villages get a discount."

Naruto said "The countries have to pay more because that covers the extra cost of missions for security that might be required for the shipping. The hidden villages have their own security and with a fixed income of nearly $25,000 a month not counting any extra missions they would make sure to cover the 2 shipping centers in their country. One in their village and one in the capital. The countries with no hidden villages will only have one shipping center in the capital."

Ichigo nods and looks over the contract some more and the Raikage said "Why would people agree to do it this way. I mean why wouldn't they just go with one of Nami Inc. Rivals."

Naruto smiled and said "That's the trick right there. Gato was a greedy little bastard and after we went through his business records we figured out how he was screwing people over to get the most profit and it only worked because of peoples fears of what his men and other would do. Many smaller traders and shipping companies only joined him for protection. Now this is where we reach the same destination but different path. With the threat of bandits, taxes, and permits to cross the borders between nations with supplies people had to spend a lot of time away from their business on the road because they couldn't afford the extra help. By having them join as an affiliate of Nami inc. then they get the same protection that those who are already members with us get and they never have to leave their home country or worry about taxes or border permits and the threat of bandits would be decreased because the hidden villages always try to keep the trade roads clear of them for their own survival."

Ichigo said "I don't get it. Why should we agree to this. How exactly are you going to manage this."

Naruto said "Alright. This is how it will work. As I said there will be a trade center opened up in the capital of your country and your hidden village. Now there are going to be civilians working there to help with the inventory and moving of goods but each trade center will hire a ninja or a team from the hidden village who has experience in sealing of items. Now say a mining company has 200lbs or Iron to be sent to say mist country. They would sent the iron to the closest trade center and if an order was there to pick up, get it and then return to their factory. That is as far as they would have to travel and would only have to pay for security of the iron that far. Once it got to the trade center it would be sealed and stored by the ninja working there and secured by a team charged with security at the building making sure nothing is stolen so that is at least 4 missions that are guaranteed to the hidden cloud village that they would either have in their own village or the capital. Are you both with me so far."

Both men nod listening and Naruto said "Now as I said they Iron and whatever else that is being stored there would be stored to the end of the week before being shipped. They scroll that contains the iron will be sealed into another scroll that will have all items going to the same country. A mission request will be sent on Friday to Kumo telling how many mission we need and what rank based on the value of the total items stored in the scrolls and were to. Kumo will then have the ninja goto the capital or prepare in Kumo and on Monday pick up the scrolls and take them where they go or in the case of the iron they take them as far as they can within allied nations that your men can goto and take it to the capital of that country where hired ninja from your village or another village that is allied with them will separate the scrolls into other scrolls that can be sent easier from that location and this continues going on with every country until it reaches either it's destination or it reaches Wave and once it gets here to Wave we use our ships to send it to which island country it goes to so there is potentially 3 or 4 missions for Kumo, one or 2 missions for Konoha before it gets to Wave where all Island nations missions would be given to Mist since they are the easiest to do them without causing international incidence."

Both men thought about what he said and the Raikage said "That would mean a definite increase in the mission pay out for each of the hidden villages that agree to this but what happens if a hidden villages refuses to join you trade alliance."

Naruto said "Then we don't ship ANYTHING to them. The Gato corporation had a vast majority of the hidden villages normal shipping assigned to them which is why he was allowed to do so much illegal operations like drug racketing and slave trading. Since Nami Inc has gained all those assets he had by reducing the taxes and fees that Gato forced those under him to pay allowing them to recover and grow we have gained several very loyal business partners who are spreading the word to others that Gato had not got and explaining to them as I have just to you and they will see the ones their competition joining Nami inc they will see either they join us and reap the benefits of safer and wealthier business to markets they never could have reached before will make Nami Inc grow and grow until we are the basically the only shipping company in the world. The hidden villages would join because that means in case of war they would have not only a way to keep their village economy going but also ways to natural resources like medicines for injuries and metals for weapons. Other countries would join because like I said, having access to new sources of trade will make them want to join to improve their lives and the lives of their people. In doing this my country gains the protection of all the hidden villages because we would be a neutral who if one village broke the peace all the other villages would turn on that one because of how valuable our country is. I've already explained this to the banking guild and the Postal ninja and they have agreed to build offices here also because with these agreements Wave will become the trading capital of the world. The hidden villages get more missions to fund their ninja programs and the countries get new income from new resources and trade." with a smile on his face as both men gape.

The Raikage said "That means you could control the world through trade."

Naruto said "Actually no. You see my plans work only as long as Wave remains neutral and with representatives from each of your villages here in wave protecting us from being influenced by others will ensure that we keep everything legit and since Nami Inc will lose it's name as a shipping corporation and become mostly a commerce guild. We set up a world wide infrastructure that each country would support in their country and Wave would only gain housing for the ninja teams sent here to protect it's people. A bank office for the people of wave to get their share of the profits and a ninja post office where the ninja stationed here and me will be able to send secured messages to their villages or me to send messages to you or Leela in Mist or whoever else I have business with. Wave would fall under the same infrastructure as every other nation and after this is set up Wave would have actually no control over it besides the yearly renewal fee each country, village, or business that allies with us pay to keep the program running in their country. After the program is up and running Wave would not be able to control it because it would be to big to control so control of the offices would then fall back into the hands of the feudal lord and the ninja villages in their respective villages."

Ichigo blinked and said "Wait....if what your saying is true then your basically setting up a postal service for material instead of mail and by having the hidden villages do all the actual work and the extra charges the country has to pay for is paying for those ninja services isn't it." as he looked at Naruto in shock.

Naruto smirked and said "Yea. The banking guild will set up an account in each country that the taxes that you agree to go into and gain interest and then the hidden villages in that country or the allied country has the money paid for it out of those accounts and that is why the hidden villages has to pay a smaller fee when when it actually cost less then that to run the trading center so even some of the money the hidden villages goes into that account in their country as well. Nami Inc actually only gets paid from the original shipping companies that ship from smaller towns to the trading centers and that is only in a yearly fee for using the network that we set up to bigger markets for them to use."

Ichigo burst out laughing and said "My god it's so simple but brilliant.....I wonder why nobody ever thought of it before." as he looked in thought.

Naruto said "Because everyone was looking out for themselves instead of looking at the big picture. It only can work by having a big shipping company to start it all off and that is what wave got when we took Gato shipping as payment for his crimes to our country. The people of my country are fishermen, carpenters, and small time businessmen and woman. They don't want to go into a huge shipping company and don't have any idea how to really run it so by making this system self supporting the people of Wave don't actually have to deal with running it and everyone that was a citizen of Wave is joint partners in Nami Inc so each year when all the companies renew their shipping contract it all goes into an account and that money is divided equally into separate accounts in the name of the people of Wave and 6 accounts that have been set up and set aside for me to pay for the protection of my country and paying for the hospitals, supplies, school, and upkeep of the bridge and anything that is required to keep my country going."

The Raikage shook his head and said "I understand it all and it sounds so big and dangerous but in truth its so simple and only works as long as everyone agrees....It's brilliant."

Naruto said "I can only take credit for part of it. A leader is only as strong as the people under him. I listen to the advice of my people to do what is best for them. They helped me come up with all of it and so I ask you, do you accept the proposal I am offering and become allies of Wave."

The Raikage looked at Ichigo who nods and the Raikage said "We both agree to this but I have to ask what happens if no one else agrees."

Naruto said "That won't happen. All the island nations are to dependent on Nami Inc to refuse, Konoha will accept because of the information about the attack I have. If they refuse to agree to it then I offer the same deal to the 2 villages preparing to attack them and they will accept to keep me from informing Konoha about their attack plans so either way I have 3 of the 5 major hidden villages as business partner and if Konoha accepts I could get 4 of the 5 when I reveal that Konoha knows about the attack by the 4 so they will agree to save the lives of the men who would be killed since Konoha won't be caught by surprise and then with that support I can get several of the minor villages and then the last of the 5th will have no choice but to join or be cut off from the world wide trade."

The Raikage shook his head and said "Your dangerous kid, real dangerous.......your the last of your clan since Ichigo can't have kids right."

Naruto looked at Ichigo who nods closing his eyes and Naruto nods.

The Raikage said "I want in on this. With you marrying the Mizukage your gaining military backing that could be exploited to cripple the economies of every other hidden village by replacing our ninja with the hidden mist ninja in this network your setting up and once it's up and running there would be nothing anyone could do to stop that from happening since your the CEO of this network. To make sure that doesn't happen I will have you marry one of my ninja to help restore your clan and to give you a reason to respect my country. You gain the military backing of Kumo and Mist. It's not negotiable. I agree to this network and having my men operate it then you marry one of my people. This is also for your family protection since the girl I chose will be a strong warrior who can protect your wife and unborn child."

Naruto frowned and said "I.....I will have to mention it to Tsunami and Leela and as long as they agree I will agree though I...."

Ichigo said "Don't finish that sentence Naruto. Who are you thinking about using." as he looked at the Raikage who smirked and said "Kurai."

Ichigo shook his head and said "I suppose that would be best all things considered.......are you sure about it though. I mean aren't you worried about her bloodline."

Naruto asked "Hey excuse me. If were talking about my future then..."

The Raikage slammed his fist into the table breaking the table into rubble and said "Shut the hell up kid. If I am willing to let you marry my daughter you should so some respect."

Naruto choked and said "Your daughter." as he looked at the Raikage shocked and then at Ichigo who said "Let me give you a little info. I am sure you notice the dark tan the Raikage here has. The reason he has it is because of a bloodline. All members of his clan has it. By applying chakra to their body they can turn their body as hard as Iron which is why they are called the iron body clan....in Konoha there is a Jounin named Gai. Have you heard of him."

Naruto said "Super fuzzy brows, yeah, what about him."

The Raikage frowned and Ichigo said "He was a student of your mothers and she taught him the iron fist Tiajutsu from a scroll I sent her as a wedding gift for marrying your father. I got the style as a gift from my late wife when I married my wife who was the sister to the Raikage and that style is their family style called the iron fist. Gai took the Iron fist and incorporated the lotus into it creating the strong fist but it's the same basic Taijutsu. The iron fist was originally used with the bloodline of the Raikage family."

Naruto said "I see.......how did you become the lord of lightning if I might ask."

The Raikage said "He saved my sisters life when he was passing through our country when her and the previous lord of lightning were attacked by some Rain nins when they were out riding on horses. My sister took a fancy to him after her husbands death and he took a fancy to her and they were married and he became the new lord....she died during child birth."

Ichigo said "Which is why I won't marry again because the pain of losing my wife and son at the same time was to much for me to go through again......the funny thing is since I don't have any children and I am considered a member of the Raikage clan....."

Naruto slammed his head and said "Please don't tell me what I think your going to say. I got one country already wanting to merge with this one. I don't think I could handle a third."

Ichigo smirked and the Raikage slammed his fist into Naruto sending him flying back several yards against the wall and said "well to damn bad boy.....what the hell, you stomach feels like iron."

Naruto said "Damn that hurt." as the armor began to appear on Naruto who was holding his stomach and both men were looking at Naruto shocked who slowly stood up and Ichigo said "What the hell is that Naruto."

Naruto looked at his hand and saw the armor and he looked at his stomach and saw the armor had been damaged and he frowned and said "Eva, report." ignoring both the Raikage and Ichigo.

Eva appeared in a puff of smoke and said "Armor integrity down to 10 percent in the stomach area. He has a punching power of over 2500 psi and was able to crush the suit under his punch as well as the lightning element behind it....you also have a cracked rib but I have released some of Kyuubi chakra to heal it."

Naruto said "Damn you pack a punch and here I thought fuzzy brows and super fuzzy brows were the only ones with enough power to do that.....Eva, seal armor and begin repairs."

Eva said "Right Naruto-kun." as she disappeared in a puff of smoke and the armor disappeared off of Naruto body and he held his stomach and saw both men looking at him and he sighed and said "It's a long story."


	10. Chapter 10

After Naruto saw the looks both men were giving him he sighed and said "We can get to that shortly. Let me give you all the info Akatasuki first."

Just then Tsunami walked into the room and said "Is everything al......what the hell happened to my table." as she put her hands on her hips.

Naruto pointed toward the Raikage as did Ichigo and the Raikage said "Cowards. I broke you table."

Tsunami walked over to clean up the flowers that had been on the table and began to pick it up and she said "I expect you will replace it then." as she sat the flowers on the cabinets behind the Raikage.

The Raikage snort and said "I'm not replacing some damn ta....what the hell." as he held his head where he had just been hit on the head with a rolling pin Tsunami picked up off the cabinet she set the flowers on and she pointed the rolling pin at him and said "Now listen here Raikage-sama or whatever the hell flattery I am suppose to blow up your ass. This is my home and you are guest in it and I will not have you walk in here acting like you own the place and break my furniture and valuables. Now you are going to replace this table and be happy about it or I am going to hit you so many times over the head your your going to be shitting your own teeth. DO I MAKE MY SELF CLEAR." as she glared at him.

The Raikage paled and he looked at Naruto and said "I see now why you chose her. I've seen pissed off kunoichi less scary then she is."

Naruto opened his mouth and heard Eva say "**Don't or she will yell at you. Let her vent on the Raikage."**

Naruto nods and smirked and the Raikage who saw Naruto close his mouth thought "_damn. I was sure he would take the bait." _only to be hit over the head again by the rolling pin and Tsunami asked "Do you understand me." scolding him.

The Raikage frowned and said "Yes Tsunami-san."

Tsunami smiled and said "Good. Lucky for you the table was made by a carpentor here in Wave and won't be very expensive but you will pay for it and his time to make it. Now if you will excuse me I must get this mess cleaned up. I will not have my home look like a pig pen." as she began to pick up the wood pieces and throw them out. Naruto created 2 Kagebunshin to help her and motioned with his head and both Ichigo and the Raikage followed Naruto to the back porch.

Naruto said "Sorry about that. She's usually very well manured and passive but when someone messes up the house she gets that way. You should have seen the day I came back in after working on the drainage canals and I tracked mud in the house." as he shivered at the memory.

Naruto kicked a few boards on the floor and when he heard one that sounded hollow he pried it up and pulled out a bottle of Sake and a couple of shot glasses and poured the glasses and said "Tazuna a good man but he always puts a couple of bottles back. I'll replace it later." as he took a shot and the other 2 men did as well.

After that Naruto said "Akatasuki originally consisted of 10 members. Itachi of Konoha though he was a spy for Konoha, Pein, Diedara of Iwa, Konan, Zetsu of grass, Kisame of mist, Orochimaru of Konoha, Kakuzu of Waterfall, Hidan of Hot spring, Sasori of Suna, and the true leader Uchiha Madara though he has nearly all the members but Pein, Konan, Itachi and I believe Kisame fulled into thinking he's some idiot named Tobi who wears an orange and black spiral mask with one eye hole. Kisame dead and Itachi covers been blown. I know Orochimaru has left them for his own ambitions but the rest of them I don't know anything else besides what the bingo book has on them....I think that's everything."

Tsunami came out with a trash bag in her hand a the 2 clones had the scraps of the table and they took them to a pile to burn later and Tsunami threw the trash away and she glared at all 3 men who had the shot glasses in their hands and Naruto said "Guess what dear, tall dark and gruesome here wants me to marry his daughter whose my uncles niece by marriage and basically want lightning country to merge with wave.....Actually with the way the 3 countries are set up that's not that hard to actually figure. If I remember right Lightning country is north of here up the coast and east of them is Water country."

Ichigo thought and said "That's actually very true."

Naruto nods and said "So what do you think dear, should we accept his offer."

Tsunami asked "How many kids did you want to have again."

Naruto saw the twinkle Tsunami had in her eye and said "No more then 200. Why." in a serious voice making the Raikage and Ichigo look at Naruto and then at Naruto crotch.

Tsunami said "Well between the Mizukage and the Raikage daughter they should be able to handle 15 each since I don't know if I will be able to safely have anymore after that. Then theres the Kazekage daughter Eva told me about and that Tenten girl in Konoha."

Naruto blinked and the Raikage said "You are definitely marring my daughter now. I've heard of political marriages but this is ridiculous. What's the story on the chick from Konoha. She the daughter of the Fire lord or something."

Naruto frowned and looked at Tsunami a moment and said "No.....she's just someone I met in a past life....." as he looked out at the yard sadly as his eyes glossed over.

Ichigo frowned as he shot a questioning look at the others there who all seemed confused. Naruto said "All joking aside Tsunami.....Do you think we should do it. I don't want to hurt anyone precious to me."

Tsunami bit her lip and said "Just how many are you expecting to marry to restore your clan."

Naruto was silent and Ichigo said "Truthfully Tsunami-san. The more heirs he can produce the better it would be. If Wave, Water, and Lightning do merge together like suggested that is a lot of land to control. I have several years left ahead of me and I figure that old jackass in Water does as well but when we step down Leela will take over as ruler of Water and Kurai will take over Lightning. Any children they have will be next in line for lord of each land so they will have to have at least 2 and one will have to be a son. Like it or not males get first chance at the position of Feudal Lords. Daughters are usually married off for political situations like this and even with the 3 lands merging on paper they will remain 3 separate lands and you will have to give him a son as well or have someone besides Leela and Kurai give him one that can't go to another country like those 2 will. If you don't then there are a lot of laws in different lands that could give someone the people of your country hate the power to take over as lord of Wave after Naruto steps down. One such law is Suna law. If a man challenges another man for ownership of his wife the wife becomes property and the winner of a fight to death would get her." and Naruto thought "_yeah, I know."_

The Raikage said "Theres also the law of Iwa that said if a woman carries the child of a man then she is his property so if say you had a daughter and someone from Iwa raped her and got her pregnant they would legally own her and ownership and marriage are considered the same thing so they would be the feudal lord of Wave."

Naruto said "Over my dead body."

Ichigo said "It could happen Naruto. You need to think about things like that. That is one of the reasons males are given first crack at the titles of Feudal lords."

Tsunami said "What about Inari."

Naruto shook his head and said "It goes to blood relations first which means before Inari would be given a chance at the title any other child I had would have rights to Wave first........I hate politics."

Tsunami frowned and said "There is so much we don't know yet." as she bit her lip.

Naruto smiled and said "Don't stress yourself about it Tsunami. Thinks will work out. I promise." as he hugged her.

Tsunami smiled and said "Well I better get dinner started." as she went inside.

Ichigo looks around and Naruto looked at the clock on the wall and said "Well if you both wouldn't mind the people of my country should be finishing with the bridge you all saw when you arrived and we are having our grand opening ceremony at sunset which is in less then an hour. I humbly request you both come."

The Raikage asked "What about that armor."

Naruto said "I will tell you later after I marry your daughter. Right now it's a personal secret but I will tell you when I am ready."

The Raikage frowned but nods and Naruto said "Good, then please come to the bridge in about 30 minutes. I'm going to help finish it." as he jumped off the porch and took to the trees.

When Naruto got to the bridge he saw nearly the entire town there and he began to help with the bridge and several people smiled at this.

When the Raikage arrived with Ichigo and their escorts along with Tsunami and Inari they saw Naruto using wind manipulation to smooth out the cement on the last section and Naruto did this for about 5 minutes when he stopped and took a deep breath as he jumped into the air and to the shock of those from Lightning country stayed 10 ft in the air and he said "People of Wave and of coarse our honor guest the Raikage and the Lord of Lightning as well as their escorts." making all the people turn and nod toward the lightning delegates.

Naruto cleared his throat and said "We've come a long way people in a short amount of time. Less then 6 months ago the people here were under the ruthless control of Gato and me...well I was some kid who thought that being a ninja was about rescuing princess, rescuing damsels in distress, and stopping the bad guys......well 2 out of 3 ain't bad huh Tsunami-chan." making everyone laugh as she smiled lovingly at Tsunami who blushed.

Naruto smiled as he looked at everyone there and said "Anyways as I was saying we've come a long way and the future is looking brightly.....I have come from talks with the land of water and the hidden mist village and both have agreed to become trading allies and the hidden mist has sent us 3 Gennin teams to help protect our land and our new bridge as well as a team of medics who will begin working on treating any sickness or injuries that come in the future........I have also had talks with the land of lightning and the hidden cloud village who has agreed to the same conditions and will be sending their own ninja also here to aid the mist nins in making sure bandits or mercenaries like the ones that came shortly after Gato was killed ever bother our people again." making all the people cheer.

Naruto raised his hand and said "But the land of water and the land of lightning have both made a request though and while it would be good for my own goals I don't know exactly what to do about the request because it would have an effect on the future of the people of Wave and so I am putting the choice in your hands since you elected me as the Feudal Lord of Wave and I chose all of you as my council and advisors so here is what has been offered......I have what is known as a bloodline that allows me to control Ice some. I am the last of my family so to ensure that my family and bloodline does not die out I will have to have several children.....I told Tsunami about this all before we ever agreed to get together and I love her very dearly so do not think what I am about to say is something I would do lightly or without talking it over with her and having her agreement. The daughter of the lord of Water has asked to be allowed to help me continue my clan by marrying me also along side Tsunami......I have agreed to this but after I agreed her father informed me that when such a marriage happens that there is usually a merger between lands...."

People eyes got wide and Naruto raised his hands to stop everyone from talking and Naruto said "WAIT TILL I FINISH PLEASE BECAUSE I HAVE NOT AGREED TO THAT." getting everyone to calm down.

Naruto said "Now the Lord of Lightning and I have recently discovered he is actually my uncle on my mother side and he was informed that I died at birth so he never knew I was alive.......Now he has informed me that he won't have any other children after the loss of his wife and child and I respect his choice but the niece of his late wife is next in line for the title of Lord of lightning just as the daughter of the Lord of water is.......As such him along with her father, the Raikage has asked me to marry her as well to help me restore my clan but as with the case of the land of Water that would mean a merging of our lands..........now there are several choices that we have here.

Naruto saw that everyone including the mist nins and Jiraiya and Kakashi had arrived and were listening to this and he said "1 is that I refuse both offers though that would most likely lose us the respect of both countries and most likely our new trading allies....the 2nd option is that I step down before the wedding as the lord of wave and chose a successor. In doing this it may not be an insult to both Water and Lightning or if it is it will be solely me that they blame.......the final choice that I see is that we accept the deal and merge into one nation of Wave, Water, and Lightning...We would most likely have to come up with a new name though and I would have to talk all this over with the lords of both Water and Lightning to see where the future of our countries will go."

Isanda step forward an said "Naruto.....what exactly would happen if we took option 3. I think we could all understand what the first 2 would mean but what about the 3rd one."

Naruto looked at the people gathered and said "Honestly.....I don't know.....I would have to speak with all parties involved and I would do what I believe would be in the best interest of all those involved......Before I arrived back home here in Wave after leaving the land of Water I had went over in my head and I was planning to chose a worthy successor as the lord of Wave and inform you all why I was stepping down, someone like either Tazuna or perhaps yourself Isanda since you understand the pain the people here went through already. I did not want to force the people of Wave to have to deal with another lord who didn't give you the proper attention you deserve and I fear that if I were to merge our 3 countries while it would be great in some areas it would also hurt us in others."

Tazuna said "What are the pro's and con's here Naruto. You never sugarcoat things to us so what are we looking at."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "I guess I should divide it up into 3 categories. Economy, Military, civilian. Financially Wave economy is secured by itself for the next 20 years at least on it's own but by merging with Water and Lightning then the huge bubble account we have would be absorbed into both Lightning and Water economy which will then reform into one new bubble but without knowing the exact financial situation both countries are in we have no way of knowing if that would be a big bubble or a small bubble and I can't just ask for the financial status of both the lords of Water and Lighting to make the decision because that could be used to destroy their country so it would be all up to chance there.....however that is not just a risk for us, it's a risk for them as well. Wave does not have a lot of industries that could be used to help their economies.....In fact we only have 1 industry that would be large enough to make a direct impact and that is Nami Inc."

Isanda said "So basically your saying financially we are stable for the next 20 years on our own but after that 20 years we could be in ruin because the only major industry we have is Nami Inc since everything on the island is tied into it somehow."

Naruto said "Yes. That is why as long as Water and Lightning country are not in financial troubles it would be better off for us to join them."

Oden asked "What about military. What effects would this have on mist and Kumo."

Naruto said "That's the tricky part. The only way for it to work and have Kumo and Mist to keep their village from being destroyed is by creating a third hidden village here in Wave." making everyone wide eyed.

Tazuna asked "Why would there have to be a hidden village in Wave Naruto."

Naruto said "Because by merging all 3 countries military together then wave country would lose it's neutrality that I was hoping to establish by contacting the other hidden villages. That would make us an easy target for other villages because we have no way to defend ourselves and we would need it because of Nami Inc. Nami Inc while financially is the life blood of Wave it is also going to be our curse because we are in a position to control half of the trade in the world and that could be used to give one side enough power to crush their enemies by controlling which goods they receive if any so to stop this from happening we would have to have a joint hidden village built here with ninja from both Mist and Kumo. It would also mean that Wave would be allied or enemies to all allies or enemies of all 3 villages. This deal will shift the balance of power in the elemental nation taking the title of strongest country from fire country and giving it to the new country we formed......this would be a good thing and a bad thing in the long run. You see I was planning on making Iwa the last country that we allied to because Iwa most likely will hate my guts because of my father....for the same reason Konoha is going to want to kiss my ass because of my father......Right now I am Konoha worst nightmare. I am a PR problem that could destroy their village. I'm the son of their strongest leader as well as being the strongest weapon because of the Kyuubi being in me." making the mist and Lightning nins outside of Raikage wide eyed.

Naruto saw Jiraiya frown and pointed to him and Kakashi and said "That's why those 2 have been searching for me since I left the village. By me not being a ninja of their village that shows that I have a lack of faith in their ninja program which will make people believe there is something wrong with their ninja program which will hurt them with clients who are trying to figure out what the problem is as well as unwanted attention on all of their actions which could discover secrets they have and want to remain secrets.....next is me being a jinchuuriki running wild.....thats like giving a sword to a killer and getting on your hands and knees and telling him to kill you. It's suicide because people will want to use me against Konoha and it makes Konoha look like nothing but weak idiots." as he looked up at the sky.

The Mist nins and Lightning nins were seeing the scowling looks Jiraiya and Kakashi had and most were thinking the same thing the Raikage was thinking. "_I wish I had a camera."_

Naruto said "So now that everyone has thought of that you must realize Konoha would be willing to do anything to get some kind of control over me or some way to get the PR headache taken care of....Hell I wouldn't be surprised if they try to have me marry one of their nins and form a treaty with us....Hell if I get permission from the the Raikage and the Mizukage I might even be able to get them to join in the new hidden village that will be built here.....hell I might even negotiate with them to get them to foot the bill for building it."

The Raikage said "Go for it." with a smirk on his face and Kakashi and Jiraiya scowled at him while glaring also.

Naruto said "But all joking aside.....If we do this we will be at the least allied with Konoha to make it seem as if I was more of a political decision to leave Konoha then a ninja reason to save face with their clients and though I hate most of the people in Konoha there are a few there that I care for as much as I care for the people here so I am willing to swallow my pride some to make sure they are OK. Konoha is going to have to get along with Mist, Kumo, and for now lets go with the name Arashi since I'm tired of saying future village."

The Raikage thought "_Arashi....storm huh....I like it."_

Naruto said "Now everyone has an idea of what the economic and military situation will be....the last is the civilian aspect of it......Right now we have 3 countries that have their own rules, laws, taxes, customs, and beliefs......As it was pointed out to me by the Raikage and the Lightning lord some of these could be used to change the very fabric of our way of life....I was told that if I had a daughter instead of a son by Tsunami and no other children with her then that daughter would be the next in line for the lord of Wave unless I named a successor outside of family which is very frowned upon since they have to be approved by a retainer of the emperor. I was approved so if any of you are worried about that I did get that taken care of but after that it goes by family and sons get first rights and daughters second. It's not my rules but the rules of the emperor.....the reason I am telling you all this is because if Tsunami had a daughter only she would get first chance at the title of lord of Wave unless she was killed or married off...Then any other sons I had with other woman that were not lords of their respective lands.....and then other daughters and lastly Inari even though I claim him as a son the law doesn't recognize him because of blood. That's why I hate politics......but the point I was trying to make. Iwa has a law that says if a woman is carrying a mans child she is legally his wife......If I had a daughter and someone from Iwa got her pregnant by whatever means the law of Iwa say that she is his wife and that would give him the right to be the lord of Wave." making everyone sobered by those words.

Tazuna said "I have a question Naruto....what happens with the children from your others wives. Why couldn't one of your sons you had with them be the next lord of Wave."

Naruto looked at the sky and said "It's to big for one person to deal with....in order to make sure the people of Wave, Lightning, and Water were taken care of we would have to keep 3 lords of the lands under one title. The power would be divided evenly among them.....Any child I have with the daughter of the lord of Water would get first chance at the seat of governor there.....the same for any child I had with the daughter of the Raikage........That means Tsunami or a child with a 4th woman who could not be redirected to another country would get first chance at the office here. It would go oldest son of Tsunami or number 4, if there was no son then it would go oldest daughter of Tsunami or number 4. If they don't have kids and I have 2 sons with one of my other wives then the second son would get first chance here and if there was no sons then second eldest daughter......did I forget anything." as he looked at Ichigo.

Ichigo said "Nope, you hit it right on the head. That's how it works and since you have a seat here you can't be my successor so that means that it had to goto the closest relative that I have that doesn't have a compromising office which is why the girl your going to marry is the one who would be next in line."

Naruto waited a moment and said "I requested Tazuna to have you all help finish this bridge today before sunset.....as you can see the sun is setting now.....I have always loved the color orange because they remind me of Sunrises and Sunsets. Beginnings and Ends. Today marks an ending of an era for the people of Wave. Today we free ourselves from ever being controlled like Gato did our country.....Tomorrow at sunrise a new day dawns for our country. I know this is not a decision to be made lightly and will effect us for the rest of your lives. I am not asking you to do what I want you to do. I want you all to talk amongst yourselves over the next week and make a decision. I will then respect that decision. I will send a message to the lord of Water and inform him about the offer from lightning country as well during that time and inform him I am waiting for your answer to proceed however you want. If he agrees and the lightning delegates agree and then you all agree in a little over a week we will be witnesses to a historic event.....the birth of a new country.......I hereby declare the great Naruto bridge open and the future and fate of our country is in your hands my people." as the sun set behind him and the people cheered though the mood was subdued.


	11. Chapter 11

OK, I know a lot of people were confused with the politics of what I was saying about it and the shipping deal so I will simplify it. I know all of you have heard of UPS. What I was doing was explaining Naruto opening UPS stores in each of the hidden villages and the capitals of each of the countries and have the ninjas of the villages be the delivery men. THAT'S THE ENTIRE SHIPPING THING. Now as for the politics I can't just form a huge country from many islands without some headaches arising. Look at Hawaii. You have all those different islands with their own police, commerce, and things like that but they are all considered one state and they have to work together to make the state run properly. I was again explaining how I believe that they do it in the LONG way instead of simplifying it for everyone and I am sorry.

Now on with the story.

It has been 2 weeks since the great Naruto bridge was officially opened and a few merchants have crossed it bringing with them the supplies for the hospital and other things like food, cloths, paints, wood, and nails.

With the land cleared for the hospital, construction for it began immediately and the basement had already been made as a place to put items that could be destroyed by the weather.

Naruto kept his word and sent a message to the lord of water and got his reply and the Raikage and Ichigo both stayed for the entire week to here the peoples decision in which time Ichigo taught Naruto some of their family ice jutsu though Naruto were weaker. Seeing this brought some new training fro Naruto

Flashback

Naruto stood panting on the water of the river where he fought Kisame as the river melted from ice back into normal water.

Ichigo said "That's enough Naruto....I see what your problem is. Your not actually using your bloodline. Your using the 2 separate elements and forcing them together and when they meet they do form ice but it is weaker since they are trying to over power each other."

Naruto said "Then what should I do. I don't understand how to use my bloodline."

Ichigo back flipped from the standing position he was in and in the place he was there was now an ice sculpture of him and he said "That is Ice dopple ganger...did you feel how I molded the chakra for it."

Naruto said "Actually....no."

Ichigo said "Because I didn't. You need mind and body for our bloodline to work and you got the body part right but your not getting the mind part. Your trying to control everything and it doesn't work that way. Our bloodline actually molds the elements for us. You explained to me your separate trainings to increase your water element to get it closer to your wind element which is good because that is what you needed to do but now you need to have your mind learn to let your bloodline control it....have you learned meditation yet."

Naruto said "Yeah. I got one whole side of my body and a part of the other."

Ichigo said "Alright, you start at your heart and follow the path of your chakra from there right."

Naruto nods and Ichigo said "Did you meditate on your elements yet."

Naruto blinked and asked "What."

Ichigo said "Thought so....There is why you are having so much trouble. Someone told you how to increase your individual elemental but they didn't tell you how to control them. Think of your chakra control. The more chakra you get the more you have to work to keep your control. If you don't do the control exercises your control will get worse and get to the point you won't be able to even use them except through raw power which is why ninja often tire themselves out with flashy jutsu when others can do the same jutsu and not be so tired."

Naruto looked shocked and asked "Well how do I control them then."

Ichigo said "Close your eyes Naruto."

Naruto closed them and Ichigo said "Now feel your body, don't think about anything but your own body.....how does it feel."

Naruto opened his eyes and asked "huh."

Ichigo shook his head and sighed and said "Wind cuts, fire burns, water flows, ice freeze, lightning crackles, and earth crumbles......feel your body and tell me what you feel and where."

Naruto closed his eyes and said "I feel fire in my stomach."

Ichigo said "Kyuubi, go on...."'

Naruto stood there for 10 minutes and Ichigo sat down resting his eyes and Naruto said "I feel around my whole body but......it feels like it gets hotter around my stomach and colder in my arms and legs but......I only feel the coldest around my toes or fingers."

Ichigo smiled and said "Yes....that is what I was expecting.....good job Naruto." making Naruto look at him and ask "huh."

Ichigo said "Your body has adapted to Kyuubi chakra in your stomach so it heats up the center of your body. When working together fire and wind become hotter making it harder for you to control water and in turn Ice. Now I said as long as fire and ice are working together they are hotter but when they work against each other then they fight and fire is weakened but not defeated. What your going to have to learn to do is get your wind element to stop working with fire and working with water....you've started that by forcing water and wind together but that can only get you so far. Our bloodline requires us to be in harmony with ourselves to control it better. To do this your going to have to help the ice at your fingers and toes to spread up toward your core. You do this by meditating like you do for your chakra control but instead of following the path of chakra follow the path of ice or the coldest parts your found in your body. Concentrate on where you feel the coldest places and push it up toward where you are warm. When you do it your bloodline will take the wind and water element and combine them to ice..At first it will be hard considering how old you are since this was learned usually at a young age but once you push hard enough mentally to get the ice to spread it will then will be easier but it takes time....this is also something you will have to do on your own.....I can give you one clue that took me a while to understand but it is the secret to truly mastering our bloodline. A person walking on a thin sheet of ice will fall through and drown in the water below. However the person standing on a thick sheet of ice can travel much safer with a heavier load......I will write down all my ice jutsu to learn for your future children and you but that is all I can do for you on you bloodline. It's something you mostly have to figure out on your own. Sorry."

Naruto thought a moment and said "It's alright....I learned more about my bloodline from you then I could ever hope for....I'll figure it out." with a small smile.

Ichigo said "How about we take a break and let you rest and I can tell you more about your mom."

Naruto smiled and said "I would like that."

End flashback

Naruto looked to his right and left and saw Jiraiya and Kakashi and stopped about a mile away from Konoha making both men stop and look at him.

Naruto took a deep breath and said "I know I have been an ass to you both since we met in Water country and I know you both care for me if only for the connection to my father...I've had my fun running you both over the rapids with the way I've acted but it's time I think we put things to rest....I'm willing to swallow my pride and be the better man here and act all decent to you both and Konoha.....I care for the old man even though I felt hurt and betrayed by him....I do care for Konoha because it was where I was born and raised and my life was hell.....but there were those who did make it better....there are those out there who had it worse then me....who, I have no fucking idea but I know there's no way I'm Kami personal whipping boy.....I got precious people to make my life better.....What I am trying to say is I am willing to put the past behind us and work for a better future....I won't join Konoha....but that doesn't mean I won't be allied with them and right now Konoha needs all the allies it can get."

Jiraiya said "What about your speech about wanting front row seats to watch Konoha burn or joining Orochimaru or even Madara."

Naruto said "Have you forgot what Orochimaru is like. I would need steel plated armor boxers just to make sure my ass is safe." making Jiraiya bit his lip.

Naruto said "As for watching Konoha burn....If it meant even one of my precious people getting hurt I would freeze hell to save Konoha.....As long as my precious people live there then I will protect it the best I can.....then there's Madara.....I will kill him. While I hate some of the people of Konoha my hatred for him is a million times more powerful. He sent Kyuubi to attack Konoha, He used the people of water to kill the bloodlines that killed the rest of my family besides Ichigo, he the one who hurt Leela brother, he's the one who killed the Shodaime Hokage and he's the one who is hunting those like me and hurting anyone who gets in their way. I'd become Orochimaru bitch long before I ever joined Madara and I'm straight....and a little to the left."

Jiraiya giggled and Kakashi said "With ladies like yours I would say so......how exactly did you get them to fall in love with you exactly."

Naruto said "Oh that....It's my boyish charm and my tragic past. Woman love men who are broken inside. They have an maternal desire to mend the broken spirit. At least that's the bullshit answer the woman give me. I don't understand woman any better then any other man."

Jiraiya said "So what are you going to do exactly. I mean with Konoha."

Naruto said "Well first I'm going to get resupplied at a weapon shop and get some new cloths. Mine are getting a little small and tight. After that I'm going to see the old man and then the council and go from there. I want to look respectable for that meeting so if you don't mind once we get to Konoha can I get you both to report to the Hokage. I will report to him after I get my cloths and supplies but that will take a while since I need it customized."

Jiraiya said "I don't know. We should take you to see sensei first."

Naruto said "I'm going to the wolf claw weapon shop. The owner is named Dustin and he has a daughter who is a Gennin on Gai team named Tenten. If you don't trust me not to run then have her watch me while I am in her family shop and she can escort me to the Hokage office. Is that acceptable but I am getting new cloths first."

Jiraiya frowned and said "Very well." as he began to walk toward Konoha.

Naruto got into step and said "Your quite Kakashi."

Kakashi who was reading his book said "You look like sensei, have your mothers personality but I have no idea where you got the brains you have with what you pulled off."

Naruto smiled as they walked and said "Well when I was asked to take over as the new lord of Wave I read the old lords entire library which wasn't that big, only around 2000 books but it gave me a big help in dealing with diplomats....when I was in Water country Leela let me read some of her fathers library on politics in the land of Water as well as the rules to follow as a retainer of the emperor....speaking of, has anyone ever actually met this emperor guy. I mean I read all about him but it never told who he was or where he lived or anything like that."

Jiraiya said "There isn't one...or at least not any more. That last emperor died on the field of battle a long time ago in a duel."

Naruto said "But if that's true then why...."

Jiraiya interrupted him and said "Leadership Naruto. Without leadership there would be chaos. Most people don't know there is no emperor. In fact outside those deemed retainers of the emperor there is hardly anyone who knows this fact. I only found out because of a long night of drinking with a very old friend who let it slip in a drunken haze. If people found out there was no emperor then they would doubt the leadership of the feudal lords who are suppose to have the backing of the emperor. If that happens the people will revolt against the feudal lord creating a power vacuum where anyone with a small army could claim they were the new emperor and cause an endless war until a new emperor rose to power and how many innocent people would die in the mean time. That is why you should not throw around the name emperor so much because if you do then people will question who is he and where is he which would result in more questions that will result in a spiral of death and destruction."

Naruto frowned and said "I see...."

Jiraiya bit his lip and said "The thing is kid....if you pull off what you think is going to happen you could actually become the new emperor. Nobody in all my years has had as much political, military, and financial backing as you do right now."

Naruto saw the gates and said "We should save this for more private times."

Jiraiya nods and Naruto asked quietly "Do you think my father would be proud of me."

Jiraiya said "yeah kid. You've done some amazing things and your one hell of a leader."

Kakashi said "I agree." as he closed his book.

Naruto smiles and said "What the hell did you dip shits do this time, trick some Chunnin wanna-be to steal Kurenai, Anko, and Yugito panties or something."

The two at the gate looked at each other gaping and back at Naruto and Kotetsu said "How did you know Naruto."

Naruto slapped his head as both Kakashi and Jiraiya burst out laughing and Kotetsu said "Welcome back Naruto. It's been boring without you to liven the place up."

Naruto said "Well I promise to shake things up while I'm here but it's good to see you both. Is it alright if we enter."

Kotetsu said "Sure Naruto and welcome home."

Naruto frowned and said "I'm not home, I'm just here to visit." as he walked past both men pulling his hood over his head and he ignored the pair of Chunnin guards who shot questioning looks at Jiraiya and Kakashi who frowned and Jiraiya said "Let's go Kakashi, I trust the kid to do as he said he would." as he left in a swirl of leaves followed by Kakashi.

Kotetsu looked at his long time friend and asked "What do you think that was about." and all he got was a shrug of the shoulders.

Naruto walked through the village and saw a few people shooting questioning looks at him since they couldn't see who was under the cloak and hood and he wore.

Naruto saw the Wolf Claw Weapon shop and headed toward it.

When he entered Tenten looked at the person who walked in and said "Welcome to the Wolf Claw Weapon shop, what can I do for you."

Naruto bit his lip and said "I need some cloths and weapons. Think you could look at them for me."

Tenten said "Sure, I'm always glad to help a customer."

Naruto walked over and said "Is your dad around." as he looked at the cloths on the rack.

Tenten frowned and asked "He's picking up a shipment. How do you know my dad."

Naruto said "I've been here before a long time ago and so I know him and you from then Tenten."

Tenten said "I see....I'm sorry I don't remember you though I can't see you very well with you hood up."

Naruto chuckled and said "Sorry about that. I just got back into the village and I'm trying to keep a low profile till I meet with the Hokage and the council.....As you can see my cloths are getting a little small and worn out.......can you do customizing. I mean I know your shop does but I mean can you."

Tenten glared and said "Of coarse I can. What do you take me for."

Naruto said "The best weapon user in the village but that's just what I heard from rumors. I didn't know how good you were at working here is why I question since I know how much training you would have to do to get a reputation as good as yours from what I hear. I thought trying to prove woman can be as good or better then men would take most of your time" as he looked at her and she saw his face for the first time.

Tenten cheeks blushed a little hearing the praise and acknowledgement of her dream and said "Sorry....I thought you were saying I couldn't take care of things myself or calling me weak......Since you already know me how about introducing yourself."

Naruto smiled and said "For now just call me Naruto."

Tenten thought a moment and asked "Naruto.....Are you Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Naruto frowned and said "Yeah......do you want me to leave since I heard the whole village knows now." as he looked at the door.

Tenten said "No, that's alright. I don't think you and the Kyuubi are the same. I deal with sealing a lot so I know the difference between a scroll and a kunai."

Naruto smiled and said "Thanks.....I told the Hokage before I left I thought you might since you seemed pretty smart when I met you before." as he found some black pants like the ones he had on but a little bigger and he found a dark blue shirt and he looked at he vest and said "Um.....I'm sorry to ask and I know this is going to sound bad but could you lock up the store."

Tenten narrowed her eyes and grabbed a kunai under the counter keeping it hidden and asked "Why." in a confused voice.

Naruto said "I got some things on my body I don't want to take the chance someone walks in and see it and if your going to customize the items I need then your going to have to take measurements which means me taking off my shirt so you can get accurate readings......I can pay you for any loss of business for the short time you need to measure me for my customizing fits."

Tenten thought a moment and looked at the door and then the clock on the wall and said "There is a seal in the back room that is used for security here. It makes it where anything placed in the seal can't move when it's active. If your willing to stand in that seal I will lock up after your in the seal. Since I don't remember you and don't know you I have to be safe in case this is a trap to steal from my shop or something. You understand right. If you have a problem with that then we will wait until my father gets back in an hour."

Naruto said "I have no problem as long as you keep what you see a secret. I trust you and your dad since you both treated me as a person instead of the way most do so if you say you won't tell anyone else what you see then we don't have a problem..... I just don't like people finding out what you will see...it's personal."

Tenten said "Very well. Go on back and take your shirt off and stand in the black circle in the middle of the room. I have to activate it in here."

Naruto nods and walked back and after taking his shirt off stood in the circle before he raised his arms to the side and said "Ready."

Tenten heard him and she sent chakra into a seal under the counter and looked in the back and saw the seal active and Naruto in it but had his back to her and said "I'll be right there." as she walked over and locked the door.

She walked back to the back and said "So what is it that you wer......what is that." as she walked to his front and saw the power core in his chest.

Naruto thought a moment and said "Do you want the truth or a lie." as he looked at her in a half joke.

Tenten frowned as she glared at him and he said "I guess you could say it was someone asking for forgiveness." as he looked sad.

Tenten blinked and said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "It's something private and personal....can you accept that....perhaps someday I will tell you it just.....someone close to me died that was connected to this and I don't like remembering about it...I hope you understand."

Tenten frowned and asked "I understand and won't pry." as she finished her measurements and said "All done. What do you need done now since I measured your upper body."

Naruto said "I need a new vest for my scrolls and weapons. I need it made where it won't show this thing is there so I can keep it a secret to keep from telling others about it.....As for why I told you....I have my reasons for trusting you with the truth like you have your reasons for agreeing to lock up so you could take the measurements." with a smile and she bit her lip.

Tenten left and Naruto was still stuck there and she came back 10 minutes later and tried a vest on him and said "Perfect fit, I'm good." as she unzipped it and put it with his pile of cloths before she walked out.

Naruto felt he could move and he picked up his cloths and the ones he found and walked back out and Tenten rang up his cloths and said "That will be $14000 total."

Naruto handed her the money and said "Do you mind if I get changed before I leave."

Tenten said "Dressing room is over there."

Naruto walked into it and changed and walked out throwing his cloak and hood back on and said "Thanks again Tenten. You don't know how much I appreciated this."

Tenten frowned and said "Is that all."

Naruto said "Yeah." as he walked to the door and as he opened it he said "Oh by the way, I notice someones dropped a scroll in the dressing room when they changed. I thought you should know in case someone comes looking for it. I probably won't ever see you again since I'm only here on business......In case I don't ever see you or your dad again I want to tell you both thank you for everything and goodbye." as he walked out of the door.

After he was gone Tenten thought "_I think that there was more to that thing in his chest then he let on."_ as she walked to the dressing room and frowned as she picked up a scroll and saw her name on it and she opened the scroll and saw 3 seals and she sent chakra into them and out popped a small silver bracelet, a heart shape silver locket and a small metal tube.

Tenten reached for the items and then froze as she heard a voice behind her say "**Hello Tenten my daughter**."

Tenten turned quickly and saw a hologram of her mother and her mom said "**If you are seeing this then that means that I have passed away. I am sorry for not being there for you and your father. I miss you both dearly. I want you to know that I am very proud of you no matter what you have decided to do with your life. I know you will be a very beautiful woman as you get older.....you do have me as a mother**." as she gave a laugh that Tenten also gave as tears fell from her eyes.

Her mom said "**I want you to be happy with your life and enjoy each day and do your best.....take care of your father and raise a happy and healthy family with the man you truly love with your heart. Not because others ****expect**** you to or order you to. Do it for yourself.....be strong and show the world the woman you are....I won't tell you where this locket came from or where the other two items in the scroll came from......it's not important.....I will tell you a little about the two other items though.....The bracelet is a chakra shield.....Every day it will take about as much chakra as a simple henge from you and charge itself so the longer you go without using it the longer it will last but you need to practice it.....I don't know how long it will work but it will create a 5 foot by 5 foot wall of chakra in front of you if you ever need it to protect yourself from anything....Just scream Chakra Shield and it will activate...and to turn it off say OFF......As for the metal tube, it is a weapon. Hold it out to you side with the tube pointing up and down and send chakra into it and it will activate. Like the bracelet it will take about as much chakra as a henge from you once a day and store it. To activate it send chakra to it and to shut it off send another burst of chakra to it. I don't know how long it will last so try both against attacks and without attacks so you can figure it out. This locket will not repeat the part about the items anymore as it was only a one time thing so I hope you were listening but inside the locket is a picture of me and the first part will repeat over and over again if you need to hear my voice or see me. This is all I could do though......I love you my daughter. Goodbye**."

Tenten had tears in her eyes as she put the locket around her neck and slipped on the bracelet and felt a small chakra pull and then held the tube and felt another pull. She activated both after a few moments and was shocked to see a silver shield and and silver scythe appear. She deactivated both and thought "_that was cool but how did it get here.....could it have been from him."_ as she looked out the door where Naruto had left.

Tenten bit her lip and thought "_If he really did give this to me then how did he get it and why give it to me."_ as she thought deeply.

Just then Dustin walked in and saw Tenten looking deep in thought and asked "What's wrong dear."

Tenten looked at her dad and said "Um.......I need to ask you something dad......I don't know what to think but have you ever seen these before." as she showed him the bracelet, locket, and the tube.

When his eyes saw the tube he froze and asked "Where did you get that." in a neutral voice.

Tenten opened the locket and the recording played over and Dustin looked down and said "I never knew your mom made that. Who gave you them dear. I need to know."

Tenten said "I think it was Naruto but I'm not sure. He was the only customer we had while you were gone and when he came out of the dressing room he said there was a scroll in there someone dropped."

Dustin asked "Who."

Tenten said "Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Dustin frowned and said "I see. When did he get back."

Tenten said "I don't know dad but he came in and got some cloths and got a vest customized."

Dustin bit his lip and looked at the tube Tenten was holding and thought "_I know that is the chakra scythe we made but how did he get it."_ and said "Well can I see those 3 items while you go to your team practice. I want to make sure I can repair them in case they ever break since they are irreplaceable."

Tenten looked at the items and held onto the locket real tight in her hand and said "You will be careful with them, right dad."

Dustin said "Yes dear, I know how much those mean to you. I just want to make sure I know how they work so I can show you since I know how your mom does things and hides things in her work."

Tenten thought a moment and slowly took off the locket and handed him all 3 items and she looked at the clock and said "I'll be back later dad. Gai-sensei wanted us to work on our night time attack strategies for the Chunnin exams coming up."

Dustin nods and said "Good luck dear." as Tenten left and he looked at the items and waited a few minutes before he locked the door to the shop and walked to the back and sat down in a chair and looked at them for several minutes and when he looked at the locket and opened it he waited until the locket started to play its message and said "Security authorization code break, delta, sierra, 98755 Tein.

The message froze and Dustin said "Recognize identity, Dr. Dustin Shinron."

The hologram said "Authorization confirmed. How can I help you today Dr." in Eva voice.

Dustin frowned and said "Remote access to memory files. Give me a directory list of all files from the moment of activation."

The Hologram of his wife said "Yes Doctor. Accessing. Accessing....remote link activated. Downloading files.....download complete."

Dustin said "Show me memory file directory." as he saw a list appear and his eyes went wide as he saw the first date of activation and thought "_it can't be....that's in 2 weeks from now."_ and said "display activation files." as the room changed to the basement of his old house and he watched Naruto waking up with the suit.

While this was happening Naruto walked into the Hokage tower pulling his hood off as he entered the building and up to the 3rd floor passing several people who glanced at him and when he got to the secretary desk by the Hokage office the secretary said "Hello Naruto. Your back."

Naruto said "Something like that. Jiraiya and Kakashi were suppose to come and get an appointment for me."

The secretary said "Yes, go on in."

Naruto nods and walked to the door before knocking.

A voice said "Enter." and Naruto opened the door and saw the Sandaime Hokage sitting there with Jiraiya and Kakashi who looked at each other and the Sandaime said "Your both dismissed."

Both men left and Naruto closed the door and said "Hello Hokage-dono."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Hello Naruto-dono." as he eyed Naruto and saw the ring on his finger recognizing what it meant.

Naruto followed his eyes and said "I've been busy."

The Sandaime said "So I heard.....So what can I do for the lord of Wave."

Naruto said "I wish to speak with the council about a trade agreement as well as a military agreement. I assume Jiraiya and Kakashi has informed you about the unification of Wave, Lightning, and Water as well as what that means for the hidden villages."

The Sandaime said "Some what....I have already sent word for the council to gather so it should be ready shortly."

Naruto said "There is one thing I want to ask before we go speak with the council. Where you able to get my mothers scrolls for me."

The Sandaime said "Yes I was and I will retrieve them after the council meeting since I want to talk to you when we have more time."

Naruto nods and the Sandaime said "Yes....let us go get this meeting out of the way."

Naruto nods and the Sandaime got up and walked out of the room with Naruto beside him.

When they walked into the council chamber murmurs broke out when they saw Naruto walk in and the Sandaime said "Please be quite and come to order. Allow me to introduce the lord of Wave country and the future unified country of Wave, Water, and Lightning Naruto Namikaze." making everyone wide eyed.

Naruto said "Thank you for the introduction Hokage-dono. It is a pleasure to meet with you all today." in a controlled voice.

Hiashi said "Pardon me Hokage-sama but what exactly do you mean the unified Wave, Water, and Lightning country."

Naruto said "If I may Hokage-dono."

The Sandaime said "Yes, please Wave-dono"

Naruto said "To answer your question Hyuuga-san. Wave country has become the world largest economical country in the world. The lord of Water in order to strengthen his own countries economy by merging it with Wave through a political marriage between his daughter and me. Since I have a bloodline and the last who can pass it on I have the right to marry several woman which I am doing. Leela, the daughter of the Lord or Water is also the Godaime Mizukage and as part of her agreement to this deal she has agreed to give Wave the military backing of her village." making several people murmur.

Hiashi asked "And Lightning country." in a neutral tone.

Naruto said "Oh Lightning is actually quite funny.....you have the two elders right there to thank for that one." making everyone look at Koharu and Homaru.

Koharu asked "What nonsense is this." looking confused.

The Sandaime asked "What do you mean Naruto." as he eyed his two former teammates.

Naruto pulled out a scroll and said "Here is the scroll the elders sent to the lord of Lightning country after the Kyuubi attack. It states that Kushina Uzumaki and her son both died in the Kyuubi attack. The lord of Lightning country is Ichigo Uzumaki, elder brother to Kushina Uzumaki." making everyone look at him wide eyed and then at the two elders.

The Sandaime said "May I see the scroll Naruto."

Naruto handed him the scroll and he began to read it and screamed "ANBU." making a squad of ANBU appear.

The Sandaime said "Take Koharu and Homaru to prison and lock them away for the rest of their lives."

Homaru asked "On what charge."

The Sandaime said "The deaths of several Konoha shinobi including Hiashi twin brother." making Hiashi wide eyed and looked at them in anger.

Hiashi stood up and slammed his fist on the table and said "What do you mean my brothers death." as he was glaring at the Hokage and the elders.

Naruto said "He means the fact my uncle was ready to force Lightning country to surrender the war unconditionally with Konoha in exchange for either me and my mother or either of us if one was alive and the other died. He just wanted his family and would have stopped the war that went on for another several years after the Kyuubi attack meaning that your brother would not have had to die to save your life because they would not have been here to sign the treaty to kidnap your daughter if the two elders here would have let me go live with my family like I should have been aloud to."

The elders frowned and Naruto looked at one of the ANBU members and thought "_Is that......it is......I'll deal with him later. Let Konoha deal with that headache for now."_

The ANBU nod and grab the 2 elders and left.

The Sandaime said "Please continue Naruto."

Naruto said "Very well. Now you are asking about the unification of lightning country. The previous lord of lightning was married to the sister of the Godaime Raikage, not the Yondaime who was in charge during the attempted kidnapping on your bloodline Hyuuga-san. The current Raikage has no interest in your bloodline."

Hiashi said "I find that hard to believe."

Naruto said "Why should he steal it when he already has it." making everyone wide eyed.

Hiashi said "You lie."

Naruto said "One of the new Seven swordsmen of the mist has a transplanted Hyuuga eye given to him after he saved the life of one of the main branch members of your clan as payment for losing his eye.

He was given 2 sets of Hyuuga eyes in a scroll. One set was from a female branch member who refused to do the bidding of the main branch member and the second set came from the man who tried to kill the main branch member who was torturing the female branch member to do his bidding which was his wife. As the last form of punishment the main branch member did before they died was remove their eyes and let them slowly bleed to death from their eye sockets after the member of the seven swordsmen disabled the attacker when the main branch member was screaming for help while being beat down." with a glare at Hiashi who frowned.

Hiashi said "What proof do you have."

Naruto said "I have the females branch members eyes in a scroll on me." making everyone shock and a few turn green.

Hiashi said "I demand them back."

Naruto said "What are you offering for them."

Hiashi glared and said "How dare you."

Naruto said "Well I can see were not going to get anywhere Hokage-dono. I suppose I will go see Suna and Iwa and see if they want these eyes." as he started toward the door.

Hiashi screamed "WAIT." before the Sandaime could.

Naruto stopped and said "Yes."

Hiashi said "What do you want for them."

Naruto said "I want 2 things from you. I want the Hyuuga who cut these eyes out punished for the crimes that he committed and tried to commit and I want a new seal created for your family. One that does not let one branch torture and kill members of the other branch when they refuse to let themselves be used as a sex toy." causing several people to go wide eyed.

Hiashi frowned and said "And where will this supposed seal come from."

Naruto said "Oh I don't know, maybe from one of the great seal master of Konoha like the Sandaime or Jiraiya or even Kakashi that you all brag about to other nations. I'm sure any of them would be more then happy to do something like design a new seal to unite your family making a stronger Konoha and make it look like you don't support slavery like many think your family does. Besides your oh so precious seal is already fucked because I only have the females eyes. Mist has one eye in one of their nins and now Kumo has the other eye all because of the ones the branch members are tortured to protect and there is nothing anyone can do about it. I say within 10 years Kumo will have several children with the Hyuuga bloodline and in less then 30 years there will be an entire clan of them there. The main branch member thought no one would ever find out because the hidden mist village is so far away and doesn't involved in the world much so if you want to rant and be pissed about the loss of the secret to your clan then blame yourself."

Hiashi said "As lord of their lands you could order them to return those eyes."

Naruto put his finger to his chin and said "Oh, I know I could and if those eyes had been gained by any other means besides the way they were then I would but you see I am soon to be a family man myself with several lovely wives and the thought of someone demanding sex from them and torturing them when they refuse just makes my blood boil enough that I would make what Kyuubi did look like a walk in the park compared to what I would do. Rapist are one of the 10 things in this world I hate the most and I've killed people before for even threatening to rape a woman. The fact I am sure the main branch member who cut out those eyes has most likely done it several times over the years and you and the rest of your clan has done nothing to stop it makes it where I refuse to give you back those eyes. I bet that's why the elders of your council have been pushing you so hard to put one of your own daughters in the branch house. I mean as Heiress they would have to remain pure until their married. I bet that man would love to help remove such innocence from them."

Hiashi screamed "How dare you."

Naruto screamed "TRUTH HURTS, doesn't it." making everyone in the room shocked as Hiashi looked ready to have a heart attack as he looked so angry. Naruto waited a moment and said "Your angry at me for revealing all this but your more angry at yourself because ever since your brother died you've been a bitch of your family council and have had to break your own daughters spirit and your own nephew you've had to treat as a slave. Grow a pair of balls and act like a man."

Hiashi said "I should kill you where you stand."

Naruto said "Try it. I give you free shot Hyuuga. If you can even shut down one of my chakra points I will give you the eyes of that girl for free and if you kill me then nobody will pass judgment against you."

Hiashi took a few moments to calm himself and said "If I attacked you then it would be declared war by your nations." with a glare.

Naruto said "Going to hide behind others, Like father like daughter, I see where Hinata gets it from."

Before anyone could react Hiashi was already in front of Naruto screaming "2 palm, 4 palm, 8 palm, 16 palm, 32 palms, 64 palm strike." as he was panting after the attack and Naruto stood there and asked "Is that all." shocking everyone in the room.

Hiashi looked shocked and asked "How.....I hit you perfectly. You shouldn't be standing let alone fine."

Naruto said "One of the many things I've learned while away. Now as you can see your strikes did nothing to me but you know it took a lot of balls to strike me like you did so why not use those balls and get the man who betrayed your clan."

Hiashi frowned and said "Very well, who is the man who betrayed my clan."

Naruto smirked and said "The head of the Hyuuga council, Hyuuga Sento. You understand now why I goaded you to take action. Now with the people here as witness that you have agreed to this I will act on good faith and give you the scroll with the eyes since you gave your word that you would get a new seal created and placed on your family. If you don't then everyone here will know your word is worthless and never trust you or any Hyuuga and you will gain the reputation of nothing by lairs instead of the reputation many others think of you as a clan of peeping toms." causing Hiashi to turn bright red and Naruto thought "_so that's where Hinata got it. Like father like daughter indeed."_ as most of the council had different forms of snicker or out right laughing as Hiashi retook his seat trying to hold his dignity and pride that had been destroyed by Naruto.

The Sandaime cleared his throat though you could see by the crows feet around his eyes he was laughing inside and once everyone calmed down Naruto said "Now where was.....oh yes, after the previous lord death his wife fell in love with my uncle because of the emotional support he gave her through her time of suffering and he became the new lord of lightning.

Now because of the laws of Kumo my uncle is considered a member of the Raikage's clan. As such since he has no children the next lord of lightning is going to be his niece which is the daughter of the Raikage. So the lord of lightning wants to have me in his life now that he knows I am alive and the Raikage after meeting me and seeing what type of person I am as well as what is happening between the lands of Water and Wave has offered his daughter to me as part of the trade agreement I was able to form with lightning country and because she is next in line for the lordship of lightning it will mean a unification of our lands and in hopes to protect his daughter and her family has agreed to give the backing of his village as well so it has been agreed so that to maintain the balance of power between the 5 great shinobi villages instead of unifying Kumo and Mist into one village which would be considered a threat to all the other nations resulting in the next great shinobi war a new village will be built and considered neutral ground by both villages.

This new village known as Arashi will be built in Wave country over the next 3 years before the wedding between myself and the ladies from Water and Lightning country so not to start a new war between the other nations we are attempting to form a trade alliance with Konoha, the land of Fire and a military alliance with Konoha as well offering you a chance to join this new village so you can see that Arashi is not just becoming a forward outpost to attack you or cut off the link between you and Suna and we also going to offer the same deal to Suna as well if I can get the land of Wind and Suna to agree."

The Sandaime said "That would be a joint village of 4 of the 5 main villages."

Naruto said "Yeah, Iwa most likely would try to kill me the moment they hear my last name regardless of who or what I am. However to make sure Arashi is not considered a unification of 4 of the 5 nations and scare Iwa and some of the smaller nations it will be a village of no more then 200 nins total divided equally between each of the allied villages. It will be considered a neutral village allowing a chance for cross training and gaining of knowledge of your allies and enemies. I am already planning to create the worlds most advance hospital with the combined knowledge of each of the hidden villages that join and with that should help increase the over all medical knowledge of each of the major villages as well since some of the medics from here could learn the art of human puppetry from Suna so if a person lost an arm they could have it at least replaced with a puppet arm so a ninja who career would be over before could after a little time learning to use his or her new arm could go back into service. Then we Have the hidden mist villages knowledge of poisons and cures, Kumo body enhancement knowledge that makes them able to enhance their bones, muscle, and skin to withstand standard weapon strikes with less chance of piercing deep enough to hit a vital organ and then there is Konoha knowledge of the chakra network and healing damage from chakra based attacks. Combining that knowledge together and you could raise the average age of a ninja from 23 years old to 35 or better which would give you a chance to increase your ninja standards since the number of qualified Jounin to teach Gennin would raise and you would be producing more Chunnin level Gennin then you do now."

Murmurs broke out throughout the room and the Sandaime thought "_that would be a __definite__ bonus to join into a military alliance with Arashi. Well played."_ and asked "What about non medical knowledge."

Naruto said "That's the beauty of what I have in mind mostly for Arashi. I want it made up mostly of Gennin teams." making several people wide eyed.

Shibi asked "Why Gennin teams."

Naruto said "Standard Gennin teams are 3 Gennin and 1 Jounin sensei. Now since you already have heard of the medical program that I wish to create that will give a chance for Gennin to get at least basic field medical knowledge which could save them or their teammates lives in the future since all Gennin will have to do at least 1 day a week mission helping around the hospital, half day working with cleaning and maintenance and half a day in the library or classes learning from the Chunnin or Jounin medic nins and doctors and nurses that might come along to join such an advance hospital. Wave is a small country so we won't have very many actual medical needs and 1 hospital would be enough for the entire country so a lot of time could be devoted to study.

Now on top of that the one major problem with all Gennin teams is actual experience against different types of enemies. Now with 4 different villages who train and specialize in different things that would give them a chance to experience in a controlled environment things they could experience in the field that could cost them their lives. Then there is elemental training, each village has ninja of elements there are hardly anyone to train them in. One of my primary elements is wind and besides myself in Konoha Asuma, the Sandaime son would have been the only person who could have trained me in that element so odds are I would have had to develop my other element before I could have a chance to learn my primary element and I am only one person. I am sure there are others who would slip through the cracks. In agreement to the idea of cross training of medical knowledge a cross training of C-rank or lower jutsu and elemental training is required also so 1 day a week a Jounin can make an appointment for one of his students to have a half day training in how to control their elements if it is not one specialized from their village so a Gennin could at least get the basics they need and a few low level jutsu to aid them which would make them better ninja and would make them able to be of better use to their teams and home village after they left Arashi."

The Sandaime smoked his pipe that he had pulled out during Naruto speech and said "That is actually a very thought out and logical point that would help several ninja who as you said fall through the cracks. What about actual field experience."

Naruto said "Wave has ALL shipping to the island nations under our control. To ensure cargo ships and shipment of goods they would get C-rank guard missions where the only danger they would run into would be most likely bandits on the actual island nations themselves which would out of the way of actual ninja so until they were ready for higher level missions where they may meet an enemy ninja and if by chance they do meet an enemy ninja they do have a Jounin sensei to help protect them while they use their knowledge as support to their sensei. This will give Gennin actual combat and mission experience, knowledge of at least basic medical knowledge, experience fighting different types of battle as well as a chance to learn the customs of other nations so if they were ever sent there for a mission after the rank of Gennin they would know not to waste water in Suna or don't wear white after certain days of the year which could be considered an insult to some countries to make them avoid your village for future business. Arashi will be a low profile village doing minor missions so no other village will consider us a threat and with the backing off so many villages it would be a village that would not be wise to attack giving my people the protection from bandits or an occasional missing nin so my people will be safer. Protecting that which is precious to you is my goal as the people of Wave are my precious people which is why I am going to such great lengths to ensure their safety."

The Sandaime said "Very well......You have made a very honorable and memorable speech about why we would agree to a military backing of this new village. What exactly are the trading alliance benefits."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and set it on the ground and began flashing through hand signs at Jounin level speed raising several eyebrows and Naruto said "Document Duplication no jutsu." as the scroll turned from 1 to 50 and there were 3 puffs of smoke as 3 Kagebunshin appeared and they picked up the scrolls and began passing them to each member of the council.

Inoichi said "Interesting pair of jutsu."

Naruto said "Thanks, I learned Kagebunshin before I left Konoha and the other was a gift from my uncle. Both make the hassles of paperwork so much easier." with a smile.

Naruto said "Now if you don't mind Hokage-san I have had a very long trip and I am sure you all would like to look over the exact details of the agreement.....there is no negotiations on this agreement. It is the same agreement I made with both Kumo and Mist and the same one I plan to make to Suna as well after the Chunnin exams. The one I plan to give to the lord of Fire is has only a slightly higher tax rate in case of the requirement to hire ninja from another village to cover the cost of that mission since you have your own ninja to cover that cost. If you would excuse me I need to find a hotel to stay at."

The Sandaime said "Actually your old apartment is still ready."

Naruto said "No offense Hokage-san but my old apartments been broken into enough when I lived here that everyone knows how to get in to hurt or assassinate me. I will find and pay for a hotel room since I don't trust some of the people of Konoha."

A civilian asked "But we've changed, we know the truth and we don't hate you any longer."

Naruto frowned and KI came off him enough to make the civilians freeze and the shinobi tense and Naruto turned back at the man who spoke and said "That right there is the main reason I will never live in Konoha again. What was the difference from the person I was 10 minutes before the Sandaime revealed my parents to you and the person I was after he revealed it. NOTHING. THE PEOPLE OF THIS VILLAGE MADE MY LIFE A LIVING HELL. THE ONLY REASON I AM EVEN TRYING TO BE CIVIL TO YOU AND THE REST OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS VILLAGE IS BECAUSE OF THE FEW WHO ACTUALLY TREATED ME NICE AND SAW ME AS ME. IF THOSE FEW PEOPLE WOULD HAVE LEFT WITH ME I WOULD HAVE JOINED IWA AND RAISED IN RANKS UNTIL I LEAD AN ARMY HERE TO DESTROY ALL THOSE WHO WRONGED ME.....MAKE NO MISTAKE I HATE MOST OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS VILLAGE AND WOULD DANCE ON YOUR GRAVES AFTER EVERYTHING YOU DID.......BUT BECAUSE OF THE FEW LIKE THE SANDAIME AND A FEW OTHERS I AM WILLING TO MAKE PEACE WITH THE REAL DEMONS OF KONOHA....GOOD DAY." as he left slamming the door.

After the KI stopped the civilians gasped and the Sandaime cleared his throat and said "I guess I should also mention that Naruto has already killed an S-rank missing nin, defeated the head of the Mist village ANBU black ops and killed over 200 mercenaries freeing the people of Wave from the control of a crime lord. He knows the Rasengan, one of his fathers signature jutsu, as well as his own version he calls the RasenShuriken which is a thrown assassination jutsu and he can create an army of over 400 all able to do those jutsu. He also holds the legendary sword Samehada. With those skills as well as the others that he knows including wind, water jutsu and several ice jutsu that work with his bloodline I am placing Naruto as a A-rank bordering S-level person in the bingo book. I hope the people of Konoha don't piss him off or it will mean the destruction of our village from either him or his allies.....he is right about one thing, what really did change about him before my announcement and after....nothing. The people of Konoha ruined a prodigy because of their hate. At least this one is trying to work with us instead of destroy us like others have."

A civilian member said "But he said he was going to join Iwa and destroy us."

Chouza said "He said he would destroy us if it wasn't for the few who were actually nice to him. Idiots." as he grabbed the scroll and stood up and started to leave.

The Sandaime said "We will meet here tomorrow to discuss the alliance proposal. I call this meeting to an end." as he got up and grabbed his scroll and left to read it as well as think over other matters.

As Naruto left he thought "_Thanks for all the info and the eyes Leela, that really busted them in the balls and I could do something for Hinata as well."_


	12. Chapter 12

Naruto was asleep in his bed at a hotel he checked in under a different name and looks when there was a knock on his door waking him up.

He frowned and looked at the clock and saw what time it was and thought "_who the fuck would come here at 6 in the damn morning....let alone who knows me here."_ as he got up changing his looks to what he looked like when he checked in and walked to the door and opened the door and saw Dustin there and said "Can I help you." in a drowsy voice.

Dustin walked in past Naruto and said "Close the door boy. We have much to talk about IRONMAN."

Naruto frowned and closed the door and Dustin said "Drop the henge."

Naruto changed back to his real self and Dustin saw the power core in Naruto chest since he was only in a pair of boxers and Naruto asked "What are you doing here and how do you know that name."

Dustin snorts and said "Do you really think I would not recognize my own work....or that I would create something like that armor without making a way to destroy it if it fell into the wrong hands. There's an old saying parents use on kids, I brought you into this world and I can take you out. Eva is a child of mine and my wife so you get the point. It's how I found you also." as he held up the locket.

Naruto sighed and sat down in a chair and said "So what do you know."

Dustin said "You see the bags under my eyes kid. I've been up all night going over the video logs of what you have been doing and I have to say I'm impressed.....I laughed my ass off when you bitch slapped Neji and told Hiashi yesterday to grow a pair of balls after calling both peeping toms.....I also saw how much of an idiot you were canceling the safety devices when you blew that sand demons head off."

Naruto frowned and said "Then you saw THAT then."

Dustin frowned and said "Yeah, I saw her death.......I also saw you and her in the shower....at least you were honorable about it." as he shot a glare at Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his face clearing the sleep and asked "So what now."

Dustin sat down in a chair and looked at Naruto and said "I never wanted my daughter to become a ninja.....My families already got enough blood on our hands already and I didn't want her hands stained with it also but she's to independent and head strong. She hates being told she can't do something and when she was little, a Gennin came into our shop to get weapons and told her she was to weak to be a ninja. She begged me for the next month, working on her weapons skills and showing how good she was to let her join the academy.....I finally caved in because I didn't want to see her spirit get crushed."

Naruto was looking at Dustin when he rubbed his eyes and said "I checked and double checked all the recordings and you haven't told anyone your from the future or that I was the one who gave you the armor. I want to keep it that way but there are things I notice that I can help you with that you don't know how to do. I noticed your having trouble with Samehada because it is taller then you are so you can't really use it much. I also saw the new upgrades you and Eva have developed and I am impressed.......so I have a deal for you."

Naruto asked "What kind of deal."

Dustin said "I want to protect my daughter as best as I can without destroying her spirit. I've watched the meetings with the Kage's and the councils and the people of Wave and I know about Arashi......your going to need a blacksmith there to help supply the ninja there. I am willing to move my shop to Wave publicly to supply them with weapons while secretly I will work with you and Eva on new weapon ideas for you and your future children and grandchildren.....in exchange for that you will marry Tenten and take care of her and protect her."

Naruto was wide eyed and said "But...."

Dustin shot him a glare that promised pain and he shut up and Dustin said "I know what your going to say about she doesn't love you and that she's not the person you loved and your not the person she loved and I agree but you still love her and with a little time and care she will love you also."

Naruto said "But how do I get her to want to marry me. As far as I know she's in love with Neji right now and I can't produce the events that happened last time to get her to fall for me. Trust me, I spent a lot of time thinking about that since I woke up in the past."

Dustin smiled and said "You already disabled the locks to the door of her heart with the locket. Now all you need is the knob to turn before you can push the door open and I have that knob. All you have to do is play your part."

Naruto frowned and said "Are you sure you want me to marry her. I mean you must know I have other woman I am going to marry right. You also know about the group that are going to come after me for the Kyuubi."

Dustin said "I know about all that but she will be safer and have a better life as your wife then that of a normal ninja or married to the Hyuuga. I won't have my grandchildren being slaves."

Naruto closed his eyes and asked "What must I do."

Dustin smiled and said "Wise choice..." as he explained what Naruto needed to do.

When Tenten walked into her family store she saw the sign was closed and she asked "Dad, you here." as she closed the door.

Dustin voice was heard saying "We are in the kitchen."

Tenten thought "_we."_ as she walked into the back and into the part that went into her home and saw her dad in the kitchen at the table eating breakfast with Naruto.

Tenten said "Um...hi." as she looked around the room.

Dustin said "Come sit down, we have a lot to talk about. I know you must be tired from your training last night but there are things that have come to light that you need to know about. I have you a plate ready and you can get you some rest after we talk."

Tenten frowned and walked over and Naruto said "Morning. It's nice to see you again." with a smile

Tenten said "Nice to meet you again......hey that's my locket." as she saw the locket around Naruto neck.

Naruto rubbed his head and Dustin sat a plate in front of her and said "Actually this is yours." as he held out a locket and Tenten looked at it and then the one around Naruto neck and said "What's going on dad. These could be twins."

Dustin sighed and said "You were right when you thought it was Naruto here who dropped the scroll off. After you left and I began to check it I got a message about a custom order I was suppose to work on and I had to send a reply to the person who sent the message and I ran into Naruto while caring the locket. Turned out your mom had one final surprise for you. Naruto if you would."

Naruto nods and opens his locket and Dustin opened Tenten locket and Eva looking like Tenten mom appeared in the room and said "**Hello Naruto and Tenten, if you are getting this message then that means either Kushina and I thought it was time to reveal our little surprise or that one or both of us have passed away and fate has allowed you both to meet."** causing Tenten to groan and thought "_more fate bullshit."_

Eva continued "**In either case I will get to the surprise. Dustin and I first met Minato when he saved us from some bandits before we joined Konoha. We were lucky enough to earn Minato and Kushina trust and they told us about having a son on the way when I was carrying you Tenten. Because of both families similar backgrounds and experiences Kushina and I got together and decided to draw up an official agreement for the future of our family......in case you haven't figured it out that means you need to start looking for a white dress dear."**

Tenten eyes got wide as Naruto took a sip of coffee and said "Surprised the hell out of me also."

Tenten frowned as Eva said "**Anyways I don't know how old you both are but I want to be the first to wish you luck and I am sure you will both give me beautiful grandchildren. Naruto, make sure you protect her and Tenten, be there to support him but don't stand behind him, stand beside him like any good wife. I know you will make me proud. Were both proud of you. Goodbye and have a good life." ** as the room changed back to normal.

Tenten frowned as she looked between Naruto and her dad and said "Is this some kind of joke."

Dustin said "You saw the thing in Naruto chest right."

Tenten nods and asked "What does that have to do with anything."

Naruto said "After I left the village I got into some trouble. I got into a fight that nearly caused me to die. I was found by someone passing by and I was taken to their village and to a doctor there.....the doctor turned out to be a scientist and he originally created these lockets....from a special metal that your parents created called chakra metal. The sword Samehada that eats chakra was made from this metal as was this." as Naruto stood up and stepped back a little and the armor began to appear on him making Tenten wide eyed.

After resealing it Naruto said "The doctor knew my father and recognized me instantly as his son and he felt he owed my father for saving his and his late wifes life. I told you that it was a person way of asking for forgiveness. What I didn't tell you is this armor you just saw is the prototype for all snow armor in Snow country. It was the research on this armor that resulted in the good king of that country to be killed and his evil brother to take over the country. When he saved my life he asked me to complete one mission for him. Redeem his and his wifes souls by returning the princess of Snow country to her rightful place as the true leader of Snow. I agreed and when I woke up with this armor on me the doctor had performed ritual suicide so he could be with his wife believing that someday I would redeem their souls."

Dustin said "Because your mom and I created the metal that is used in the suit and the weapons that you got the doctor told Naruto to deliver that scroll to you since it was put in his trust by both your mothers who knew the mans wife better then I did since she helped them both make your respective lockets and programmed them to play the video you just saw when you and him were together once the lockets had both been activated."

Tenten frowned and said "So your saying that were suppose to get married." in a half questioning half statement.

Naruto said "Actually about that....I talked it over with your dad and he agreed with what I thought would be best so I was going to ask you if we can take a step back from that. Since we don't know each other how about a simple trial. A couple of dates to get to know each other and if we have a chemistry then we go from there but if not then at least we could become friends instead of just someone whose barely met each other. Because of my life I don't want a life with a loveless marriage and there are things about me that you need to know up front before we ever think about going forward so you know what your getting into."

Tenten thought a moment and said "Alright, that would make me feel better since I don't like the idea of marrying someone I don't even know or being forced to marry. What is it I need to know."

Naruto said "I guess one of the biggest things is I've been very busy while I been gone. I sort of freed a country from a tyrant and they asked me to become the new feudal lord of their country since the tyrant killed their last one. I agreed so there are some issues that came with that we can discuss later."

Tenten was shocked and said "Your a feudal lord."

Dustin said "Lord of Wave country actually. That's was one of the reason he had to meet with the council yesterday."

Naruto said "Actually that was part of it. Now the next is before I became lord I was actually going to come back to Konoha since I didn't have any place to go but after the way I was treated in Wave compared to here I decided to stay there. When I was planning to return here I knew that since I was the last of my family and that I have a bloodline that I would have to actually have a large family. Somewhere between 3 to 12 wives depending on the country I live and their laws to ensure that I have multiple heirs to keep my bloodline going. The Uchiha will have to do the same thing since there are only 3 of them left in the world and one is a criminal."

Tenten frowned and said "So you have to have a harem."

Naruto said "Yeah but with the new political situation that has arisen I know Konoha is not going to let me leave until I agree to marry someone from here as well so they can try to control me at least some. They don't see me as a person, all they see me as is either a weapon or the son of their greatest hero. They have to make it look like I have loyalties to Konoha or people will think I don't have faith in Konoha which would be a BIG PR problem and would result in loss of ninja and customers for the village."

Tenten thought a moment and said "So you hoping that I would fill in that role." in a neutral tone.

Naruto said "No. If you know nothing else about me Tenten is that I always keep my word. I agree to a couple of dates and if there is no love then I will respect your decision. I will not force you or allow others to force you to make a decision like this without your consent."

Tenten smiled slightly and said "Thank you."

Naruto said "No problem. I've gotten pretty good with politics so I can get Konoha to agree to let me chose my own future wife from this village and I will chose someone who I respect, trust, and love. The only reason I am even coming to you with your dad like this is out of respect for our parents dreams for us."

Tenten nods and Naruto said "Now I should tell you that I am already engaged to a couple of woman already....One is the daughter to the mayor of Wave country named Tsunami. She's already a mother to a 10 year old son who sees me as his new dad and a hero. The next is Leela, she is the daughter of the lord of Water country and the next in line for the title of lord of Water. Because of this when we get married Wave country and Water country will unite into a new country.....Leela is also the Godaime Mizukage of the hidden village of mist." making Tenten eyes go wide.

Tenten said "Your engaged to a female Kage."

Naruto said "She's only 7 years older then us. Tsunami is 9 years older then us but I care for both deeply and both have experienced pain and hardship in their lives like I have so they can understand me and I can understand them and it is love, not politics. Hell I didn't even know Leela was the Mizukage when we met and she decided that I was going to be her future husband." as he rubbed his head.

Tenten said "SHE decided."

The room changed and saw Leela with her arms around Naruto and she said "Love is an emotion that can be described millions of ways and never be right, it can take a lifetime to reach or just a single look......So what are you going to do....right now the rest of the world can goto hell, I am a woman in front of a man offering my heart, mind, body, and soul to him and all I ask in return is that you do the same.....I know you will find others because the pain I see in your eyes, the one you try and hide is more then any one person can fix....so will yo let me help you and accept my feelings for you."

The room changed back and Naruto said "Eva, stop that please."

A shimmer in the room showed the red headed Eva appearing and she said "Ah but your so cute when you get flustered Naruto-kun. Hello Tenten, I'm Eva."

Tenten looked confused and Naruto reached toward his shoulder and pulled out the remote ball and tossed it and Eva disappeared into particles and a puff of smoke appeared and Eva appeared in her Kagebunshin body and she offered her hand and Tenten asked "What are you."

Naruto opened his mouth and Eva closed it and said "Be quite, this is girl time."

Dustin snickered and thought "_Eva got you whipped like my wife had me Naruto. She's evolved and changed and really is alive now."_

Eva said "You ask what I am. Originally I was the computer program that was designed into the armor to help the operator. I was given the memories of my creator but edited a little and with my time with Naruto I have evolved until I have become real. I may not have a body of flesh and blood....yet, but I have feelings, thoughts, dreams, emotions, and have become a real person in every other way possible."

Tenten asked "What do you mean Yet."

Eva said "Originally I was just a hologram, then through time and experience Naruto and I found a way to give me a temporary body in a Kagebunshin. Now we have gone even further and I have a way to have a body that can take several hits instead of one and if I don't use jutsu could last forever. I am not saying it's possible but someday we might find a way to make me a clone body that is made of flesh and blood, that is why I said yet."

Tenten said "Oh.....that's amazing."

Eva leaned over and whispered "you should seen it the first time I fucked him." making Tenten wide eyed and gaped and she looked open mouth at Naruto and then Eva and Naruto looked confused and asked "What."

Eva quickly said "Nothing, just girl talk."

Tenten said "Um, yeah, just girl talk."

Naruto shrugged and Eva said "Anyways I'll talk with you later. I got things I need to take care of." as she went up in smoke and the remote ball dropped to the floor.

Naruto picked it up and put it on his shoulder and said "She's...unique."

Tenten said "Yeah. I can imagine. So your engaged to this Leela and Tsunami woman."

Naruto said "There is one other also but it's complicated. We haven't even met yet, her father, the Raikage arranged it. Damn bastard broke my ribs." mumbling the last part.

Tenten yawned and Naruto said "I guess you must be tired. Why don't you go get you some rest and we can discuss this after the Chunnin exams."

Tenten said "Sounds good.......It was nice meeting you Naruto but I only agree to a couple of dates and that's it and those are only friendly dates. I'm not some cheap skank. Only reason I am agreeing to this is because of respect for my mothers wish but I make my own decisions."

Naruto said "Agreed."

Tenten got up and put on her locket and walked to her room and Naruto got up and Dustin said "Good job kid."

Naruto said "I just hope she doesn't someday hate us for this."

Dustin said "She won't, now go get you some sleep. I got you up early."

Naruto looked at the clock and said "Actually I got to meet the Hokage about some stuff. Cya later." as he walked out of their house and Dustin locked up before going to bed himself.

When Tenten laid down her eyes closed and she thought "_this just is not my day. First I had to listen to Lee and Gai-sensei all night long about making the springtime of youth at night as well. Damn whatever person came up with that stuff. I even tried to get Neji to talk to me but he was distracted with something. After that I realized I started my damn period again and Lee notice and asked if I was injured. How much more humiliating can that be and now this shit. I just want some sleep.....what the hell." _as she felt someone touch her head and when she opened her eyes her mom was standing over her and Tenten felt herself pass out.

After Tenten passed out Eva whose hand was glowing green and she looked like Tenten mom smirked and grabbed the locket and unsealed a pair of earrings and removed Tenten small silver earrings and replaced them with 2 more that were nearly identical and Eva went up in smoke and thought "_I have your moms memory so a part of me is your mom Tenten and I will make sure you are happy. Lets take this to the next level." _as Tenten eyes began to flutter as electrical signals were sent to her brain from the earrings.

When Naruto walked into the Hokage office and saw the Sandaime working on his paperwork and without looking up said "I'll be with you in a moment Naruto."

Naruto sat down and waited a few moments and the Sandaime finished the page he was reading before signing it and then looked at Naruto and looked into Naruto eyes and asked "I regret that I have to do this Naruto."

Naruto tensed and asked "What are you talking about." as he looked around the room.

The Sandaime looked sad and held out a scroll and said "This arrived last night by messenger bird for you." as he handed the scroll to Naruto

Naruto frowned and said "Why is the seal broke on it."

The Sandaime said "Konohamaru, my grandson tried to attack me earlier today and accidentally broke the seal on it while knocking all the paperwork on my desk in the floor as well as my coffee. I had to go through all the scrolls and paperwork to find out what was done and what wasn't and I am sorry I read what it said. For what it's worth I'm sorry." as he got up and left the room.

Naruto frowned as he opened the scroll and read

**Dear Naruto,**

**I regret to inform you that since your last letter was received talking about the Raikage proposal something has happened. Leela was attacked in her home at the Mizukage mansion and was ======. The servant who reported the fight between her and her attacker claimed it was the Sandaime Mizukage who attacked her. He was after some ring. It pains me to tell you this but I have taken the title of Mizukage in her place. **

Naruto dropped the scroll on the ground and closed his eyes and screamed in pain and rage as tears fell from his eyes. Water formed around him and as he cried in anguish the water formed into ice stakes and shot out at everything in the room destroying it.

In the next room the Sandaime was talking to a person when suddenly Ice stakes shot out of the wall and he screamed "What the..." as him, his secretary, the ANBU guards and the person he was talking to all looked at the ice stakes as they felt an increase in chakra coming from the next room.

As Naruto shook in rage and grief a pair of arms wrapped around him and he cried and a soft voice said "Shh, calm down. What ever it is it's alright. Calm down."

Naruto froze as he heard this voice and turned slowly and saw Leela standing there and he asked "What...."

The Sandaime who had came in after Leela did looked at his office and thought "_my god."_ as his pipe fell to the floor.

Naruto asked in a shaky voice "Leela, is that you."

Leela said "It's me Naruto....Calm down and tell me whats wrong." in a soft caring voice.

Naruto looked at Leela then the scroll several times and finally screamed "What the hell is going on here Leela, the scroll said you were dead by Madara hands."

Leela frowned and looked at the scroll on the ground and picked it up and began to read and a moment later began to snicker and said "Some idiot spilled coffee on the scroll so the word injured was messed up."

Naruto shot a glare at the Sandaime who was looking sheepish and Leela took a deep breath and looked around the office and said "Madara did come back and attack me like the scroll said but I was able to replace myself at the last second before his final attack killed me. Fathers dead though. Madara killed him. With father dead and the attack on my life I had claim the title of lord of Water. Shinro is my successor and sent this message to tell you I was coming to finalize preparations for our wedding and to seal the deal on the new village. Shinro said he still supports our plans and now Madara is considered an enemy to the land of Water and the hidden mist village and all protection he had is now gone."

Naruto rubbed his hands together to calm his nerves and before anyone notice he was holding Leela in a tight hug kissing her to death.

A perverted giggle broke them apart and Naruto shot a glare at the Sandaime who cleared his throat and said "I am sorry about that but I am happy that I was wrong about her death and it is an honor to meet you your lordship."

Leela said "Just call me Leela Sandaime-san. Naruto spoke so highly of you I am honored to finally meet the man who was like a grandfather to him."

The Sandaime smiled and said "Well if you don't mind I need to get someone in here to repair my office....There is also the matter of the meeting with the council. I suppose you would want to come for this as well Leela-san."

Leela asked "Is it about the new village."

The Sandaime said "Yes and the trade agreement."

Leela said "Then I would be honored to come."

Naruto looked at the office and frowned before saying "Sorry about that jiji. I thought I lost someone else and...."

The Sandaime asked "Else, what do you mean Naruto."

Naruto looked away and Leela said "Someone close to Naruto was killed in front of him after he left the village. Please just drop the subject."

The Sandaime nods and looks sadly at Naruto and said "Are you both ready for this meeting or do you need some time."

Naruto took several breaths and said "Lets get this over with. I can relax after this." trying to calm his nerves.

As they left and walked down the halls the Sandaime watched them and Naruto asked "What happens now Leela-chan."

Leela said "I can't beat Madara. I tried and lost nearly losing my life. I have an idea how strong you are and you can't defeat him as you are now even with your....gift."

Naruto frowned and said "I know. I'm stronger then I was but I am still a far cry from where I need to be."

Leela said "I don't have to live in the land of Water to rule it so I'm going to stick by you and train you and myself in everything I know. With my knowledge added to the Namikaze archive that should help all our descendants as well."

Naruto nods and the Sandaime asked "Pardon me for asking but how many wives are you going to take Naruto."

Naruto said "For now 4 not counting my assistant." as he shot a look at Leela who understood who he was referring to.

Her eyes got wide and said "4, wait, whose number 4. I know Tsunami, Kurai, and me but whose number 4."

Naruto said "Can we talk about it privately later. I don't want anyone else to know who she is and I trust you and the Sandaime but the walls have ears."

The Sandaime frowned and Leela said "Sure. We can discuss it later after this meeting."

Naruto said "That reminds me jiji, the Chunnin exams start tomorrow right."

The Sandaime said "Yes they do, why do you ask."

Naruto said "I want to enter them representing Arashi."

The Sandaime and Leela both looked at him and the Sandaime asked "Why."

Naruto said "Once the village is up and running I am going to let the exams be hosted in Wave once to not only help our economy but also to give the other villages a chance to see what Arashi is so they don't have to fear us becoming super power and threat to them so they won't be worried and attack us. I want to see how the exams are so I could have time to plan far enough ahead as to what Arashi test will be. There is another reason also but that I can only tell you after Konoha agrees to be allies with Wave and it's allies."

The Sandaime said "Very well but you have to enter as a team of 3, who are you going to get at your teammates."

Naruto said "If I have to I will use Shadow clones as teammates to get past that but you could make an exemption since I won't be fighting in the finals even if I do make it that far since I will be watching the fights for that part."

Leela looked at the Sandaime who thought a moment and said "Very well....well we are here." as he nods to the guards at the door and they opened the door to the council chamber.

When all 3 walked in the room everyone was looking at Naruto and Leela who stuck out her chest and gave a look of lust at several people in the room making them drool and Naruto chuckled breaking them out of their thoughts.

The Sandaime wiped the drool from his mouth and said "I call this meeting to order. I assume everyone has had a chance to reveal the document Naruto gave us."

A civilian asked "Pardon me Hokage-sama but who is this lady and why is she here."

Naruto yawned as he stretched his arms above his head and put one around Leela pulling her close and Naruto said "This is Leela, Former Godaime Mizukage and the new lord of Water country, my fiancé." making everyone look at Leela in shock.

Leela said "Why thank you for the introduction Naru-kun. With the recent death of my father I have taken over as the Lord of Water and I came to answer any question you might have on my country behalf with the new arrangements." with a smile on her face.

Inoichi said "We are honored to have you here your lordship but there is one question that has bothered me since I heard Naruto speak about the current plans Water, Wave and Lightning country. Why do you agree with what he is proposing and what do you get out of it."

Leela looked at Naruto and he nods and Leela said "Because of the actions of the Sandaime Mizukage my country has suffered several major set backs. 2/3 of the bloodlines that the land of Water once had are now completely destroyed forever with the last 1/3 in hiding or in another country. Our ninja program was changed to make us appear to be nothing but ruthless assassins and tools that are to be used and thrown away. We have a motto that most of the people in our land have engraved into our minds, The strong rule while the weak follow. Friends, family, allies are all considered a weakness that is to be forsaken. Those who opposed this way of thinking were hunted down and destroyed. It took a final act of sacrifice from the Yondaime Mizukage to begin healing the wounds the Sandaime Mizukage did for my country. I could speak all day about the benefits that my country can look forward into the future but I think that the simplest answer would be the one my fiancé lives by."

Naruto said "By protecting that which is precious to you only then will you find true strength. I am willing to protect my precious people and so I found the strength to stand the very people who spat on my family sacrifices and enjoyed making my life a living hell. After all Konoha throws a great party every year celebrating the pain and suffering they caused me and ignoring my fathers final request. I wonder though, since Uchiha Madara sent the Kyuubi to attack Konoha and he's got a group of S-rank ninja out searching for more demons for him to use....which country will you have to kidnap a child from since you all saw what you did to the son of a Hokage, no one from Konoha will give their child to save you."

The Sandaime said "That's enough Naruto. I admit that Konoha messed up with the way they treated you but you can't let your anger cloud your mind with Revenge for it. I thought you were better then that."

Naruto opened his mouth and Leela covered it and released a massive amount of KI and she said "Revenge, REVENGE. How dare you say that. 15 years your people have thought of nothing but revenge against him and he never knew why they treated him like this. He may throw it in your face about what you did but he has tried to give you an olive branch of peace but you spat on him still. He came here to inform you of the information my country learned about an attack on your village to protect you and your people because he didn't want to see any of you die even if he does hate your guts but NO, you deny him the right to even tell you how much you hurt him. He had even asked me and the Raikage to give you control of over 100 Jounin to protect your village from the attack but you dare say you thought he was better then that. Well screw you. I hope when your attacked all of you die. GOOD DAY." as she grabbed Naruto arm and shushined them away in a swirl of Water.

Naruto and Leela appeared on the Hokage monument and Leela looked at Naruto worried and he smiled and said "Thank you." as he looked out across the village sadly

Leela said "No problem. I can see the pain you feel in yours eyes and I know how hurt you are by their words so let's go, let things cool off for now. Show that your better then them and show who you really are." with a small smile as she held his hand.

Naruto nods and Leela shushined them to the gates and both walked out of the gates leaving the village.

While this was happening the entire council was shocked by what just happened and a civilian asked in a scared voice "Was she telling the truth. Are we going to be attacked."

Another one said "No, she must be bluffing, no one is willing to attack us because we are the strongest."

The Shinobi council frowned looking at each other and the Sandaime said "I am afraid they informed Jiraiya that Orochimaru was planning to attack but they would not give any further info until we became allies with them." as he lowered his hat.

Everyone paled and the Sandaime asked "What can we do. The attack could be today or a year from now. We can't recall all our nins to protect the village for an attack we have no other information on or it will destroy our village without using a single weapon."

As everyone looked at each other Shikaku asked "What should we do sir."

The Sandaime was silent for several moments and thought as he looked at the council and said "The only thing we can do is swallow our pride and ask for forgiveness for our past transgressions against Naruto and give in to any demands they make. Other then that we are on our own to prepare for an attack from a single man or an army of all the nations combined against us."

A civilian said "You can't be serious sir, I mean why are we bowing to him. Why not attack him and send him to Ibiki and have him get the answers from him."

Shikaku said "And start a war with Kumo and Mist. If they attack us right after we are attacked, even if we got the info to protect ourselves there will be damage and loss of life so we will be weakened and they could attack us and finish the job.

The Sandaime said "ANBU."

4 ANBU appeared and the Sandaime asked "Find Naruto Namikaze and the female with him and alert me to their..."

Neko said "Sir, they already left the village about 5 minutes ago sir."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Inoichi, Shikaku, Chouza, Hiashi, Shibi, and Tsume. I want you all to meet me at the gates in 5 minutes and we are going to catch them and talk but be prepared to defend yourselves. As of this moment I am enacting martial law until this situation has been settled. All civilian council members are to remain silent about everything you saw and heard today or I will have the ones who spoke out about it killed for treason. GO." as he was gone in a swirl of leaves along with the clan heads.

5 minutes later the Sandaime and the clan heads were at the gates and they quickly left.

It took half an hours before the group found Leela and Naruto at a river 7 miles away from Konoha. Both were standing there and both looked like they were expecting the group and Naruto asked "What do you want." as he eyed the group.

The Sandaime walked forward and said "Naruto...."

Naruto said "It's lord Namikaze, Hokage-san."

The Sandaime looked down and said "Forgive me your lordship. I meant no disrespect."

Leela step a few feet away and had half her body turned toward the group and her right hand behind her back under her hair.

Naruto said "Your wasting my valuable time and you have no appointment so get to the point of why you are here or I will be leaving." in a neutral voice.

The Sandaime shocked everyone there as he bowed down onto his knees and said "Take your anger at my village out on me. I am the leader of Konoha and their actions toward you were under my control and I failed to do what I should have so please punish me for their actions. A general is responsible for the actions of his men." as he bowed forward toward Naruto.

Naruto frowned as he looked at each of the others present and he asked "Remain where you are and be silent Hokage-san." as he walked forward and placed a kunai at the Sandaimes neck causing the Sandaime to flinch and saw the clan heads each tense and he said "Each of you are members of the respective clans of Konoha and members of the Shinobi and civilian council so I ask what is it that you are here for. Do not lie to me and do not try to blow smoke up my ass. Do not worry about the Sandaime as I am thinking about if I should kill him or let him live. Nothing you say or do will have any effect on my decision so answer my question."

Tsume growled and said "We came here to support the Hokage."

Naruto snorts and said "My father said a leader is only as good as those who are under him. If those under him are weak and scared then the leader is a incompetent but if the those under him are skilled and brave and willing to support their brothers and leader then he is a strong leader. There are no weak soldiers under a strong general. Look at the Hokage now, lying on the ground groveling. What does that say about him and you. That tells me that you are all weak and scared and do not support him. Your clan is known for it's loyalty Inuzuka but to me it looks your only loyal to the one who rubs behind your ear like a good bitch." causing Tsume to growl preparing to attack and Naruto said "Now be silent and let me hear from the others here Tsume or I will end the Sandaimes life or do you not have any loyalty to him as you said."

Tsume bit her tongue and lips while clenching her fist as she glared at Naruto.

Leela thought "_That is one thing Naruto is good at. He really does know how to use his tongue."_ as a perverted thought entered her mind before she controlled herself.

Inoichi said "We came here to get information to defend our home."

Naruto snorts and said "Answer me something mind walker, your a member of the village intelligence agency so maybe you could help me understand something. Why is it that for years you and those in your unit turned a blind eye to an enemy growing in your ranks planning to over throw the Hokage and the council and it took me telling the Hokage where they were located when I was ready to leave the village before I ever took the Gennin exam before any action against them was done. Why is it also the law the Sandaime passed saying anyone who told about the Kyuubi in me would be killed ignored. I mean on my birthday I had a crowd of people every year hunt me down like an animal screaming 'kill the demon' and things along those lines and yet the few times those people were arrested your department was unable to find out who broke that law and they were released sometimes with just a warning about not doing it again. That shows me that you and the intelligence department either are incompetent or that you only did your job when it was a threat to you. You claim your here to get information to defend your home, why now. Is it because someone else did the work for you or when you say home do you mean that flower shop you own and not the village."

Inoichi said "That's not true and you know it. I would die to defend Konoha."

Naruto said "Then answer me this, why do your actions speak otherwise. Ino talked a lot in the academy and from her talking I have a profile on you. You spend 30 hours a week in council meetings with only 4 of those with the Hokage present, of those 30 hours unless it is something that directly relates to you or your family and home you will follow the decision of Shikaku on everything since he is the leader of your team and will vote whichever way is less troublesome as the Nara like to put it. Besides those 30 hours you spend 30 hours at your family shop. 50 hours a week asleep usually recovering from drinking to much at the bars where you spend 25 hours a week with Shikaku and Chouza. That leaves you with 33 hours a week that you work at the interrogation department but how many of those hours are sitting in your office reading Jiraiya books that Ino found you hide in your desk when she brought you lunch. If you would die for your village when was the last time you actually looked for a danger to Konoha instead of waiting until ANBU brought you someone who they were lucky enough to catch. Now please be quite. You say one thing and do another so I don't believe your words."

Inoichi clenched his fist in anger and Chouza placed his hand on Inoichi shoulder to try and calm him down.

Shibi said "It appears that nothing we say or do will make you change your mind about Konoha so what is it you want in order for you to give us the information you have and release the Sandaime."

Naruto was silent for several moments and said "I wish there was more people like you Shibi. If there was then we would not be in the woods in this situation. Instead we would be at some restaurant having drinks and talking about the plans we have for our homes and children." as he looked at the Sandaime and said "Stand up Hokage-san."

The Sandaime slowly stood up and Naruto looked at Shibi and said "Your the only one here who actually was willing to take action to save your village and the Sandaime. Everyone else here failed in that just as they have for years. I have a question for you. Is it true that your bugs can explode."

Shibi frowned behind his coat and nods and Naruto looked at the Sandaime and said "My price is simple, the contract you all read about the trade agreement and agreeing to the alliance with Arashi as well as the information exchange on Akatasuki and dangers to each other. If you agree to that and everyone here agrees to one other thing then I will give you all the information about the attack on your village and I will swallow my pride and act nice to Konoha never bringing up the past again with regards to how I was treated even if I think most of it should be burned to the ground."

Tsume asked "And why should we trust you."

Naruto said "Because if nothing else you know about me then you know that I always keep my promises and I will protect those precious to me. Each of you have a child who I went to the academy with. Each of them treated me like a person mostly. I was the dead last but only because nobody would help me until it was to late. Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Shino. All of them I consider precious to me. There are others in Konoha as well I care for and I would die to make sure they are protected which is why I am even willing to go so far as to help Konoha even if the village doesn't deserve it."

Shikaku asked "What is the other thing you want us to agree to."

Naruto took a deep breath and said "I want a special oath from each of you. I want each of you to swear an oath of protection to my clan and I will swear an oath to each of your clans as well. I.....I have a fiancé, a civilian who is with child, she has a 10 year old son as well. I have enemies that would try to go after her and our children plus any of my other fiancées and children. I don't care about me but I want protection for them."

Leela said "I can take care of myself."

Naruto said "And what if Madara comes back to finish the job huh. He nearly killed you and he did kill your father. I know your strong, hell your probably stronger then me but you are but one person. One stick can break easily but many are harder to break. Please agree to this Leela." as he looked at her.

Leela said "Fine." in a defeated tone.

Naruto saw everyone looking at them and he said "What."

The Sandaime said "So you want protection for your family."

Naruto said "Yes. Iwa, and Akatasuki are both going to want me dead. Akatasuki so they can get the Kyuubi and I have a feeling Orochimaru himself will be added to that list very soon. So do you all agree to swear an oath to protect my clan and my clan yours."

The Sandaime said "I agree."

Each of the clan heads looked at each other and nod and Naruto said "Shibi, since everyone has agreed to this I ask that you do one last thing. I want you to have your bugs leave a scar on everyones hands that will be there for the rest of our lives. That is why I asked if they could explode earlier."

Tsume said "Why do you want us to have a scar. Isn't our word enough."

Naruto said "Words are one thing, actions are another. You all agree to this oath now because it will result in the protection of your homes however in the future if my clan needs you then you could decide you don't have to honor the oath. I want the scar as a reminder of the bond we form here today. If one of you breaks that bond the scar on your hand will become a badge of honor. It will be up to you if that badge is a badge of an honorable person or a dishonorable person that will haunt you for the rest of your days."

Tsume said "Fine, I agree however I have something to say first." as she walked forward.

Naruto said "And that would be."

Tsume said "This." as she drawed back and kicked him right in the nuts. However the sound of her boot hitting metal rang through the clearing and she jumped back and looked at Naruto shocked and said "Holy shit, he's got brass balls."

Leela said "I would say more like Iron actually."

Naruto shot her a look and she giggled.

Tsume asked "What the hell, are you packing lead underwear or something."

Naruto said "Something like that. Sorry, it's a clan secret for now."

Tsume shook her head and Shibi said "If you all agree I have already weakened some of my colonies to where they will leave a scar."

Naruto said "I'll go first as he held out his right hand."

A small black bug flew over to it and after landing it exploded and Naruto winced as the skin burned and Naruto said "I forgot to ask, anyone know any healing jutsu."

Leela slapped her head and walked over and healed his hand and the Sandaime said "Why didn't the Kyuubi heal it Naruto."

Naruto said "Sorry, that's part of the secret I won't tell you."

The Sandaime held out his hand and after he got a scar he healed it and everyone else did the same thing and Leela held out her hand and saw everyone looking at her and she said "What. I am going to be a member of the Namikaze clan so I am showing that we are united in this oath."

Shibi nods and sends one over and it explodes and she winces and looked at her hand and healed it and saw that like everyone else's there was now a black scar on one of their hands.

Naruto said "I guess a deals a deal.....This information came from someone who was experimented on by Orochimaru who pretended to be dead in a room full of others who did die from the experiments. The person then tried to get as far away from Orochimaru as he could and informed first me and when he got to the land of Water he later informed Leela here. For the safety of Wave everyone else is to think that only the land of Water got this information who sent it in a scroll to you. Orochimaru has created his own village called the hidden sound village. Where it is located we don't know but we do know that he is planning to attack the village of Konoha at the finals of the Chunnin exams. He plans to kill the Sandaime personally. We don't know if it has happened yet but Orochimaru plans to assassinate the Kazekage so he could be close to the Sandaime unexpectedly."

Everyone was shocked and Shikaku said "Do you have any more information."

Naruto said "Yeah though you won't be able to use it without tipping your hand to Orochimaru so he knows that we are on to him."

Inoichi said "Any information would be valuable."

Naruto said "There's a Gennin named Kabuto, he's a medic. He's failed the Chunnin exams six times in a row. Truth is he's stronger then Kakashi and is Orochimaru right hand man as well as top spy in the village. He uses his rank and position as a medic to give information on bloodlines, potential test subjects, defenses, and injuries to the higher profile ninjas."

The Sandaime frowned as he realized who Naruto was talking about and said "Are you sure about that Naruto. I mean I know who you are referring to and he has not done anything I am aware."

Naruto said "One of his teammates can moved every bone in his body and his other teammate can suck chakra out of a person. I don't know if they are with Orochimaru but I do know that Kabuto is a spy. I've seen him myself with a sound headband on and the test subject said Kabuto helped Orochimaru with it.......oh that's right, I nearly forgot but Orochimaru can switch into other bodies from what I heard."

The Sandaime sighed and said "He attempted to use that jutsu on Itachi but lost his arm. The only way you could have known that is if your information was correct since only Itachi and myself are aware of it." as he looked at his now scarred hand.

Naruto said "So what will you do now."

The Sandaime said "Why are you really wanting in the exams Naruto."

Naruto frowned and said "There is someone in the exams I want to meet and attempt to help with a personal problem. A Jinchuuriki. I want to warn him about Akatasuki. The problem is I can't just approach him with his sensei around or goto his home village because they won't trust me enough to let me talk to him. That is all I will say."

The Sandaime nod and asked "Is your offer for support from mist and Kumo still open.

Leela said "I will contact the Mizukage and Raikage and have both come to the Exams along with a security detail but that is all I will do after the insult you did to Naruto. That will be about 20 nins and 2 Kage level shinobi."

Naruto said "4." making everyone look at him. He sighed and said "Kumo has 2 Jinchuuriki, the Nibi and the Hachibi. Both will be coming because we want a face to face with all parties about Akatasuki. They are a threat to each of us so one good thing this will give us a chance to prepare for our enemies. Besides the Sanbi Jinchuuriki who died releasing his demon thanks to Madara I don't have any info on any of the other Bijuu or jinchuuriki."

Inoichi said "Can you give us any info on the one in the exam."

Naruto said "Avoid the Suna team. Now if you will excuse me." as he grabbed Leela bridal style and jumped into the air a few inches and began to climb higher and higher making everyone wide eyed as they began to fly away.

Shikaku said "He flew."

Tsume said "Damn that was hot." making everyone look at her. She asked "What."


	13. Chapter 13

Tenten woke with a scream shaking as she checked herself over and looked around and thought "_what a nightmare."_

She heard a voice say "**that was no nightmare, that was reality of what originally happened."** making Tenten wide eyed and she grabbed a kunai looking around.

Tenten asked in a scared voice "Whose there."

The hologram of her mom appeared again and she heard the voice in her head said "**you know who I really am now. Think what you want to say. I can hear you."**

Tenten was shocked and thought "_Eva, is that you."_

Eva said still in her head "**Yes."**

Tenten thought "_Why can I hear you and how do you hear me.....and what was those things I dreamed."_

Eva said "**Look at your ears in the mirror."**

Tenten got up and looked at her ears and at first she thought it was her normal earrings but she narrowed her eyes and Eva said **"Having experienced already with Naruto how to send electrical signals to the human brain to display things and to talk to him I used those earrings as a ****receiver.****...as for your dreams they weren't dreams, they were video recordings of what really happened. You died."**

Tenten thought "_How. I don't understand. Why are you showing me this."_

Eva sighed and said "**After you died Naruto snapped. All the pain and suffering in his life finally broke him because you were the first woman he ****truly**** loved and you were the first he ever let ****truly**** see the person he hid from the rest of the world. You saw memories of what I am talking about. Watching you die like that he died inside as well. He use to walk around with a smile on his face, even if he was hurting on the inside because when people saw him smile they felt like smiling themselves making them feel better. He had a confidence around him that would make others want to be better then they were and gain belief in themselves and him. When you died that changed. He's ****truly**** afraid of getting close to anyone again because he is afraid that they will die like you did. His has distanced himself from his precious people so they won't get close. He's created an attitude that makes it seem like he is angry or hates because he's scared. He pushing himself to the extremes and only Tsunami and Leela have been able to see who he really is behind his act because they understand the pain he's going through and they have started to heal the wound his heart has but you are the only one who can truly repair the damage done to him if you chose to. I have your moms memories since she was one of my creators so a part of me is your mother. That part of me wants to see you happy and I know Naruto wants to see you happy as well and let you make your own decision. Your dad is the only other person who knows about him coming back in time accidentally since he ****recognized**** his own work. I want to show you what happened and why that act you saw earlier today was really about and I will let you decide what to do. I won't force you to chose to be with Naruto but I thought you deserved the truth."** as she disappeared and Tenten eyes fluttered as more videos displayed in her mind.

When it was over Tenten sat there shaking and thought "_DADDY, YOU ARE SO DEAD."_

An hour later Dustin was asleep in his bed when he was awoken by the sound of drawers and closets being opened. He opened his eyes and saw Tenten pulling his cloths out of the dresser drawers and he asked "What are you doing dear."

Tenten turned and said "Oh, afternoon daddy. How are you today."

Dustin rubbed his eyes and said "A little tired but alright, what's up."

Tenten said "I've been thinking about the engagement thing with Naruto and I decided to accept it." as she continued to put her dads cloths in a box.

Dustin said "Really, that's great dear but why. I thought you wanted to get to know him first." as he looked at her as she started on the next drawer.

Tenten said "Well, I thought about my options and decided it's to dangerous for me to be a ninja. I mean with all the people I might someday kill I don't want to stain my hands."

Dustin said "But I thought you already prepared yourself for that since you had to kill already."

Tenten said "I know but a mother shouldn't pick up a child with bloody hands should she."

Dustin eyes got wide and asked "Mother....Tenten your not pregnant are you."

Tenten said "No, no of coarse not but you see if I marry Naruto there are certain responsibilities I will have to fulfill and I won't have time to be a ninja since I'm going to be to busy popping out kids to revive his clan and you told me that I shouldn't put things off until later or they won't get done so I'm going to go tomorrow and resign from being a ninja. After that I will goto the hospital and get some futility drugs to help me get pregnant easier. That's why I am packing your things daddy. You have this huge queen size bed and I have a small twin and I figure once I start the drugs Naruto and I can start having sex and I don't want my first time to be in some cheap motel so since you got this big bed that's to big for you I figure I could move in here and Naruto and I can have sex on that bed. Isn't that a great idea daddy and I will make sure we are quite and I know it will hurt when he pops my cherry so I....."

Dustin who had turned pale listening to her began to think and after a few second said "You know, don't you."

Tenten turned and asked in a sweet voice "know what daddy......know that my own father basically pimped me out as a whore without even caring what I want to do.....yeah, Eva and I had a long talk." as she glared at her father.

Dustin sighed and said "I just wanted to protect you and see you happy with the best life possible."

Tenten frowned and said "I know......I understand that and that is why it hurts so much. Naruto was right about giving me a choice on what to do. He also believes in me and my dream and doesn't want to take that away from me. For that I am going to agree to go on a date with him and see what happens but until I either break up with him or marry him your getting a color change on all your clothing as payback for what you tried to do." as Tenten held up a shirt and pair of pants Dustin knows he had in the washing machine before that use to be blue but now was hot pink.

Dustin paled and said "You wouldn't."

Tenten smirked laying the pink pants and shirt on the dresser and said "Paybacks a bitch Daddy and she's on the rag.....by the way, I need you to goto the store for me before it closes today. I'm out of tampons." as she grab the box with his cloths and left.

Dustin slumped back on the bed and thought "_I'm going to be the laughing stock of the entire village." _as he looked around and realized the only cloths he had that Tenten had not took was the hot pink shirt and pants

As Tenten left Eva said "**That was very vindictive.....I like. You go girl." **causing Tenten to giggle.

While this was going on, in Wave country Naruto and Leela walked into the house where Tsunami lived and Naruto said "I'm home."

Tsunami came out of the kitchen and saw Leela and said "Oh, hello." as she dried her hands off.

Leela said "Hello Tsunami-san, I'm Leela."

Tsunami eyes got wide and said "Now I recognize you. It's an honor to meet you Mizukage-sama."

Leela frowned and said "Actually I am no longer the Mizukage...my father is dead and I had to take his title of Lord of Water country but you can just call me Leela. We are after all going to be sister of sorts."

Tsunami smiled and said "Your not what I was expecting and for that I am grateful. So what brings you here if I may ask."

Leela said "Well I went to Konoha and met Naruto informing him about my father and after some discussion with him if it is alright with you I would like to go ahead and move to Wave country. Water country is nice and all but it has a lot of painful reminders of my late father and brother."

Tsunami said "I understand. I often have reminders of my late husband also. However I also have a lot of new memories with Naruto-kun as well." with a smile.

Naruto said "I know this is unexpected Tsunami but I was wondering if Leela could stay here with us. I know how precious this home is to you since your parents built it and is the only home Inari has ever known. The future living arrangements for our family is something we all haven't had a chance to discuss yet."

Tsunami said "It's alright Naruto. We have plenty of room. Mom wanted this place to be an inn originally so we have at least 15 rooms that are basically empty or used for storage and your right, this home is very precious to me and if Leela doesn't mind living here then we could just make this the future Namikaze clan house, Leela, me, and you."

Leela blinked and Naruto winced as he heard Tsunami say that and Leela asked "What about the other 2 ladies."

Tsunami blinked and asked "What other 2 ladies, I can understand you not knowing about the girl from Kumo but who is the other girl." as she looked at Naruto and Leela who looked at Naruto.

Naruto saw both woman looking at him and said "Damn it, I was hoping till later to discuss this."

Both woman asked at the same time "Discuss what."

Naruto sat down and said "Karui, the Raikage daughter was not thrilled by the ideal of an arrange marriage so she has evoked a certain law lightning country has. I don't know what the law is but the alliance with Kumo and lightning country are still in effect and we will still be merging together as planned but depending on what the outcome of the law she used is will decide if I have to marry her or not. I learned about it right before I left for Konoha which is why I hadn't told you yet."

Leela nods and asked "What about the other girl."

Naruto rubbed his eyes and said "It's complicated. If you both can trust me until the Chunnin exams are over in Konoha in a little over a month I can explain it then since I will know how to explain it. It's sort of an arrange marriage but also sort of not. It's hard to explain it right now and because of certain outside influences it's been decided that the girl and I will go on a few dates to get to know each other. If after those couple of dates there is no chemistry between us then the marriage is canceled and nothing to worry about as all parties involved will be satisfied. If however there is chemistry then the agreement will be honored.......It's not something I was planning to happen."

Tsunami asked "Whats her name and what's she like from what you know."

Naruto though a moment and said "Her name is Tenten and she's unique. She's a Gennin and the same age as me. Her dream is to show the world that woman can be just as strong as men and that she is a true kunoichi. She's been given the nickname Weapon mistress of Konoha as she has around 10,000 weapons on her at all times." making both woman wide eyed.

Leela gave a low whistle and Naruto said "She has 100 percent accuracy with long range weapons also. Her dad is a blacksmith who has agreed to move his family shop to Wave if Tenten does marry me. That's about all I know about her right now."

Tsunami asked "What is her personality like. Surely you know that."

Naruto said "I know she's one of the smarter people in Konoha. That's all I can say since that's all I know so far."

Leela said "Sounds like someone I could really enjoy talking to. So is there anything else you have yet to tell us. I mean we won't get to see you for over a month."

Naruto thought and said "Nope, that is all I can think of." with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

Leela narrowed her eyes and looked at Tsunami who also did and Tsunami asked "Are you sure Naruto."

Naruto thought a moment and said "I'm nervous about the exam. With the threat of war in Konoha I know I'm going to be in danger and I am also nervous about meeting the ones who I went to the academy with since I think they are going to be in the exam also."

Tsunami said "That's understandable I guess. I wish you didn't have to do this exam though."

Naruto said "I need to try and talk to Gaara. I am sure I can help him with his demon problem and if I do then he could become a really good friend or ally."

Leela said "Where is this Inari you were telling me about Naruto."

Tsunami said "Oh Inari, he's with his grandpa on a trip to a village 2 days away from here in the fire country. It's some supplies for the hospital."

Naruto nods and said "You know.....I don't have to leave for a few hours, how about since we got the place all alone you both let me try some of those massage lessons I was reading about."

Leela looked at Tsunami who said "That might not be that bad of an idea, my back and feet are hurting me a little today from so much work."

Naruto said "Then in that case lets go to our room Tsunami and I can give you both one at the same time." as a second Naruto appeared in a puff of smoke and Naruto said "Kagebunshin, the best jutsu ever."

Leela blushed remembering the last time Naruto used a Kagebunshin on her and one Naruto each lead a woman to the bedroom and after helping them remove their clothing to their bra's and panties and having both lay on their stomachs one Naruto got on the back of their legs and beginning on their lower back began to work the flesh loosening the muscles making both woman moan in pleasure until long after both fell asleep.

After Naruto quit he sat there for a while watching both woman sleep peacefully and walked over and lightly kissed each before he left locking the door on the way out of the house. When he made it outside he took one last look at the house sadly and he heard Eva say "**You don't have to do this and no one will think badly of you."**

Naruto thought "_I will think badly of me. I have a chance to stop this war before it ever starts and save everyone by killing Orochimaru if he shows up for Sasuke."_

Eva remained silent as Naruto took to the air and began to fly away.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day in Konoha after sneaking into the village and renting a motel room under a shape shift to look like Tazuna, Naruto walked into the Wolf Claw and sweat dropped as he saw Dustin standing there in a pink shirt and a pair of pink pants and he had a sign on the wall that said Real men wear Pink. Naruto snickered and said "You pissed Tenten off, didn't you."

Dustin glared at him and said "Shut up."

Naruto blinked and Dustin sighed and said "You will find out later. What do you need."

Naruto shrugged and he said "I need some supplies."

Dustin said "Alright, what do you need."

Naruto said "3000 kunais, 3000 shurikens, 1000 exploding tags, blood and soldier pills, antidotes to poisons, several bottles of sealing ink and 30 blank scrolls."

Dustin frowned and said "What do you need that for kid, sounds like your planning on going to war."

Naruto looked around and said "I'm entering the Chunnin exams alone myself with permission from the Hokage. There's someone I'm needing to talk to that's in the exams and I won't be able to talk to them outside the exams but I may have to fight before I get to them or before they will listen."

Dustin said "Alright, give me a few minutes." as he went into the back and came back 10 minutes later with a single scroll and said "Everything is sealed in this. That will be $35000."

Naruto nods and paid him and Dustin asked "Where do you get all the money from."

Naruto said "Well don't tell anyone but when I gave the people of Wave all of Gato companies and money, well it wasn't all of it. I kept his account that he ran all his black market business through and withdrew all the money out of it. I figure there are a lot of underworld figures looking for that money and I created a new identity to get that money so if anyone looks for it they will run into a dead end.."

Dustin nods and said "Well good luck kid and keep an eye out for Tenten and her team."

Naruto said "I will." as he left.

A little bit later Naruto was walking out of the ramen stand after he talked with Ayame and her father and was about to go get ready when someone bumped into him.

Naruto looked at the person who bumped into him and said "Hello Konohamaru, how are you today."

Konohamaru blinked and said "You called me my name." in shock.

Naruto said "Well it is your name right, you don't want me to call you Honorable grandson do you."

Konohamaru said quickly "No, please no...who are you."

Naruto smiled and said "The man who will make your greatest dream come true." as he laughed evilly.

At 1pm Naruto walked into the academy ignoring the looks he was getting from a few other people who were walking in and he soon made it to the second floor and Naruto saw Tenten about to be hit by one of the 'Gennin' when Naruto threw a kunai with an exploding tag on it at their feet causing the 'Gennin' to jump back and everyone looked at Naruto as he walked through the crowd grabbing the kunai with the tag on it and said "It was a dud. By the way, not every woman keeps her panties in the top drawer." as he kept on walking ignoring everyone's look.

The 'Gennin' snickered and said "What are you doing here Naruto."

Naruto stopped and said "Do you have any idea how boring it is to be a feudal lord. Between paperwork, politics and people wanting to kiss my ass I just want to blow some shit up. I paid a couple of Kage's to let me enter the Chunnin exams so I could kick some ass for a few days. What's a couple of Chunnin doing picking on some Gennin" looking back very board causing everyone to go wide eyed as the say the 2 'Gennin' go up in smoke and reveal themselves to be Chunnin

Kotetsu said "Do you have any idea how boring guard duty is. We decided if we are going to get punished with guard duty why not guard the Chunnin exams and see how many teams we can trick into not taking the exams. And which idiot would actually try to fight to get into this room. The girl here put a good act but her and her entire team notice the genjutsu and was playing along till you showed up.....Well good luck." as he and the other Chunnin left in a swirl of leaves.

Tenten growled and said "What the hell was that with the kunai and tag Naruto."

Naruto pulled out a book and began to read and said "hmm, you say something."

Tenten growled and Lee eyes got wide and said "You, you are my new eternal rival."

Naruto said "Sorry bushy brows, I'm usually late because I often get lost on the road of life. I alway get lost just south of the forest. Maybe I can find some nice girl in these exams who will give me directions." as he wiggled his eye brows causing several people to blush and a few giggle.

Tenten turned red and Naruto began to walk away and a voice said "Wait."

Naruto stopped and said "Yes Hyuuga." not looking back.

Neji said "Your the one who Hiashi-sama spoke about, aren't you." making both his teammates look at him and then back at Naruto.

Naruto shrugged and said "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, it doesn't really matter......but if you try and take revenge for your father by hurting your cousin like I think your planning to if you get the chance then your eyes will eyes will goto heaven and your balls will goto hell." as he went up in a puff of smoke shocking everyone there.

Neji frowned and Tenten asked "What were you and him talking about Neji."

Neji said "Nothing, lets go." in a cold voice as he began to walk away with Lee and Tenten following.

In the corner of the room a person said "The dobe's changed, don't you agree."

Another voice said "I agree Sasuke. Naruto really has changed, It was like someone else was in his body.....but Naruto also very good at acting so he could be just acting. We should go."

The third member said "So that's Naruto, he's not what I was expecting."

Sasuke said "Let's go Sakura, Haku." as he walked from the corner the 3 were standing in and followed after the group.

When Naruto walked into room 301 he saw several people glaring at him and he saw Team 8 and 10 and both teams were wide eyed but Naruto then saw the Suna team and began to walk over to them and they narrowed their eyes as they saw him approach and he sat on the desk right across from them and said "Hello, would you 3 happen to be the children of the Kazekage."

Kankuro said "What's it to you." in a disrespectful voice.

Naruto said "Your mother was named Karura, right." making all 3 wide eyed a moment.

Temari narrowed her eyes and said "Maybe, why."

Naruto pulled out a scroll and said "Forgive me for my rudeness. My names Naruto Namikaze, lord of Wave country at your service." causing all 3 siblings to go wide eyed.

Temari said "If your really the Lord of Wave country then why are you here in the Chunnin exams."

Naruto said "In 3 years I plan to host the Chunnin exams in Wave country and after talking with the Raikage, Hokage, and Mizukage, all 3 have agreed to let me enter the exams here in Konoha to get an idea on how to host them properly. That is the major reason I am here but I do have a few other things to do while in the exams. You see the reason I asked was your mother named Karura a citizen from my country has reason to believe that he is related to you distantly. He asked me to meet with you and ask you Temari-san to see if you could break the blood seal on a scroll that he sealed. If you can then he would be willing to tell you all the information on your mothers bloodline that you should be activating soon if it is the same woman. The scroll is blank besides the blood seal since the information he has he doesn't want to spread unless it is to his actual family."

Kankuro said "Mom had a bloodline. I never knew that."

Temari asked "Who is this person you spoke of."

Naruto said "Until I see if you can open this scroll or not I can't tell you but I can give you a little info if that will peak your interest as to why this person is interested in finding out if your mother is the same person he hopes she is."

Temari said "Very well. What is this info." as she eyed Naruto and the scroll he had pulled out.

Naruto turned his head and saw Team 7 walk in and his eyes got wide and thought "_Haku, what are you doing here and why do you have Zabuza sword."_

Temari said "hey, are you there." catching Naruto attention.

Naruto said "Yeah, sorry about that, I just was not expecting to see another sword of the 7 swordsmen so soon. Now where was I...oh yes, I remember. A woman named Karura was originally one of 3 members of a team from the now destroyed whirlpool village who escaped during the bloodline civil war about 2 years before you were born Temari-san."

Temari asked "How do you know when I was born." eying Naruto suspiciously.

Naruto said "Because the Wind Lord was willing to send a copy of the marriage certificate for the Kazekage and your mother as well as birth certificates on all 3 of you when the Lord of Lightning country asked for them when I asked him to. It was with this information I am actually fairly sure that you will be able to open this scroll but we can get back to that. You see the 3 members of that squad from whirlpool came here to Konoha hoping to escape and for a little over a year all 3 stayed here working as free lance ninja since they didn't want to join. The 3 members went on a mission and were ambushed by some missing nins and were separated. 2 of the members made it back to Konoha needing medical attention and Karura disappeared and was presumed MIA. I currently believe that Karura might have went to Suna for medical attention where she met the Kazekage and the rest is history. The only way for sure to know is if you can open this scroll."

Kankuro said "here, let me open it." as he reached for the scroll and Naruto pulled the scroll back and said "I can't. I was specifically requested to have Temari test it. I will explain why if she can open it."

A voice said "Hey Naruto, come over here and join us." and Naruto rolled his eyes and looked back and saw all the rookie nine minus him standing together and he said "Hello to you also Kiba. Now be a good dog and play dead and I will give you a dog biscuit later." as he looked back at Temari who was looking at the scroll.

Kiba growled and said "Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like that." talking to Akamaru as he started to walk over to Naruto and drew back his fist and quickly jerked away as a kunai cut his cheek and stuck in the roof and he said "What the hell." trying to figure out how that kunai was thrown

Naruto looked over his shoulder and said in a neutral voice "Don't attack me like that again." as he looked back at Temari and Kiba frowned and walked back over to the other rookies.

Temari said "Very well. I will try this scroll but I get to keep the scroll if I can open it." as she took the scroll and cut her finger and put some blood on the seal and the seal glowed a moment and broke apart and Temari said "Well it appears that we have another relative. Can you tell me who it is Naruto-sama."

Naruto said "Sure, but let's wait until we can talk more private. You don't want someone to take revenge on your and your family by hearing about your relative now do you."

Temari said "Alright, when we can talk private we will. Thank you for informing us of this Naruto-sama."

Naruto nods and walked over to where the Rookie 9 were and saw Kabuto explaining the cards and Naruto said "So you have info on everyone here." making the group all look at him with Kiba glaring at him and Kabuto pushed his glasses up and said "Yes I do Namikaze-sama. I am surprised to see an A-rank ninja like yourself in these exams."

Sasuke said "A-rank, what do you mean." as he looked at Naruto.

Kabuto said "According to the information I have Naruto-sama here is listed as an A-rank ninja in the bingo book because he has killed S-rank Missing nin Kisame Hoshigaki as well as around 200 mercenaries without a scratch.....It also said Naruto-sama has the ability to fly and is the lord of Wave country and in 3 years will be the lord of the Unified Wave, Water and Lightning country as well as the leader of the new hidden village Arashi."

Naruto said "I'm impressed since most of that info is not actually known in the fire country yet. I'm not actually going to be the leader of Arashi. Here is something you can add though, I also handed the Rokudaime Mizukage his ass about a month and a half ago." making everyone wide eyed in shock and a few people scared.

Ino asked "If all that's true then what are you doing here Naruto. Most A-rank ninja are at least high Chunnin"

Naruto said "And I'm not even an Gennin but you see, a feudal lord has the right to send a person to the exams to observe things and so I paid a few Kage's and here I am."

Sasuke said "So what have you been up to since you left dobe. I mean to become a feudal lord in 6 months at your age has to be some kind of record."

Naruto waved his hand and said "It's nothing really big, got drunk, got laid, got in a fight, got laid, got in a fight, got laid, got drunk and got laid....did I forget to mention I got laid." making everyone sweat drop and Sakura said "Pervert." as she hit him on the head only for Naruto to turn into a puddle of water.

Naruto appeared with his arm around Sasuke shoulder spooking them all.

Kabuto frowned as he eyed Naruto and said "If I may ask, exactly how did you defeat Kisame."

Naruto said "I'll tell you if Haku here will tell me where Zabuza is and why does he have Zabuza sword." looking at Haku.

Haku who was wide eyed asked "How do you know me."

Naruto began one hand signs and said "Uzumaki-Kori style:Ice mirror." as a mirror of ice formed in front of everyone using the water from the water clone shocking them all and Naruto said "I heard about you and your bloodline and thought we might be related and began looking for you and Zabuza. Since I couldn't find you I thought I would make you want to come to me so I got the hidden mist to change Zabuza ninja status from a missing nin to an exile nin so as long as he doesn't return to the land of water without permission hunter nins wouldn't hunt him and got the land of lightning to mark Zabuza as a flee on sight order and if Jiraiya keeps his deal then Konoha will as well soon so where is he."

Haku said "In the hospital, Itachi-sensei ran into us and offered us a chance to join Konoha. We agreed and been here for about 3 months. Zabuza-sama was injured on his last mission and asked me to use his blade to show he has adopted me.....are we related." in a questioning voice

Naruto said "Unfortunately no. I got all the records of all the ice, water, and wind bloodlines from the land of water including birth, death, and marriage records. Were both from the Uzumaki-Kori branch of the whirlpool village but were not related. It's complicated and if your interested I can show you the records so you can see if your mother had any other relatives. I am willing to talk to you and offer to train you in some of my ice jutsu if your willing to do the same. That way we both can find true strength protecting what is precious to us."

Haku smiled and thought "_he believes the same thing I do."_ and said "I would like that Naruto-kun."

Naruto nods and said "Strange, I was sure Ibiki would be here already to start the test." as he looked around.

Kabuto said "You still didn't answer my question."

Naruto looked at Kabuto and said "Kisame wasn't that hard to defeat. First I cut off his hand, then his arm and then his leg and then when he was on the ground I took his own sword and cut off his balls and let him bleed to death." making every guy in the room cover themselves and turn green.

Just then there was a huge amount of smoke and several Chunnin and Ibiki appeared and Ibiki said "Namikaze Naruto, why the hell did you do it this time."

Naruto snickered and said "I was not the one who painted the Hokage mountain this time."

Ibiki said "How did you know the Hokage mountain was painted."

Naruto said "Simple, you see the Sandaime grandson Konohamaru, well he wanted to defeat his grandfather so I taught him my ultimate Kage killer jutsu and then told him the best way to get close to his grandfather to use it was to paint the Hokage mountain and have ANBU drag him into to see him." making all the ninja in the room pale or go into shock.

Ibiki said "Your having the Hokage grandson assassinate him. Why." as he sent a signal to an ANBU hidden in the room to warn the Hokage.

Naruto said "There is more then one way to kill a Kage, isn't that right jiji." looking at the window

The Sandaime who was standing at the window walked in with tissues up his nose and asked "Why...why did you have to teach him THAT jutsu."

Naruto said "That was only stage 1, here is stage 2 HAREM JUTSU." as suddenly the entire room was covered in smoke and when it cleared the room was full of hundreds of Tsunade all in bikinis. All the guys in the room blew back except Naruto who was disguised as one of the Tsunade and several girls also passed out and several others had twitches on their eyebrows.

Naruto laughed as the clones began to be destroyed and when the last one was left all the girls who had been destroying the clones attacked the Tsunade who was covered in smoke and found Sasuke being beaten.

As the men woke up the Sandaime asked "What happened."

A girl in the back of the room said "You and every other guy in this room got defeated for being perverts and then Sasuke got his ass handed to him in a female rage induced moment." before she was covered in smoke revealing Naruto.

The Sandaime wiped his nose and said "Ibiki, just get on with the test. I got to get ANBU to find and capture Konohamaru and get that damn camera." as he left in a swirl of leaves with Naruto snickering and several people shooting him glares.

Ibiki said "ALRIGHT, SETTLE DOWN AND DRAW A NUMBER TO FIND YOUR SEAT." as he unleashed some KI.

As everyone finally sat down Naruto found he was beside Gaara and he smirked.

As Ibiki explained the rules Naruto laid his head on the table and closed his eyes. 35 minutes later he woke up and getting the answers from Eva who recorded Gaara writing he filled out his test and waited."

After another 10 minutes Ibiki said "Pencils down.....now before I give the 10th question there is some more rules you need to know. The first is you have to chose if your going to take the 10th question. If you take it and get it wrong you will be a Gennin forever but if you decide not to take it then you and your teammates score goes to zero but you can take it again in 6 months. Now those of you who wish to take the last question remain seated but if you want to wait until your sure you can pass it then leave now."

As people began to get up and leave Naruto waited and after 5 minutes thought "_strange, Sakura didn't nearly quit this time."_

Ibiki waited a few more minutes and said "For all of those left you all....pass."

Before Ibiki could explain the window burst open and Anko appeared and said "No time to celebrate. I am your next proctor for the Chunnin exams. Meet at the Chunnin stadium in one hour or forfeit your chance to proceed."

Naruto eyes got wide and thought "_what the hells going on. We were suppose to goto the forest of death."_ as he got up and began heading with the others to the Chunnin stadium.


	15. Chapter 15

As everyone who passed the first exam arrived at the Chunnin stadium they notice there was several ninja in the seats around them and Anko appeared in a swirl of leaves and said "Alright maggots. It's time to explain the 2nd part of the exam. As you notice there are several ninja in the seats above you. This is a team based mission where you and your team must fight and capture an enemy ninja alive and once you have the enemy ninja will give you part of a code along with information on which other enemy ninja has the rest of the code. Once you find out this information you are to keep it a secret amongst your team and once everyone here has either defeated an enemy ninja or lost their match and were eliminated you will then have to fight and capture the team that has the information your team needs, however there is another catch, the team that you will have to challenge will also have another team to challenge themselves and if they get both halves of the code then that team proceeds and your team loses so there is a time limit and a chance that even if you win that your team wins against the enemy ninja you will lose and your going to fail. All matches will be held here in the stadium and you are not allowed to leave the stadium until the end of this test so you will have to conserve your food and water that you brought because it could take anywhere from a few hours to an entire week to pass this test. Now any questions."

Tenten raised her hand and Anko said "Go ahead girl."

Tenten asked "how do you determine who will get to challenge another team for the 2nd part of the code."

Anko smiled and said "Smart girl, that was the only question one of you could ask that I would not have failed your team instantly. The answer is simple. Your first match will be timed and the faster your team catches the enemy ninja the faster more likely you will be the first team to challenge another team. The fastest team goes first and the slowest team goes last. You also have a time limit to how long you have to catch the enemy ninja and that is 3 hours. If you fail to capture the enemy ninja in that time your team fails and the next match will begin after that time. Also you may not realize it but the enemy ninja will not be holding back much. They will fight back to resist capture and if they will not fight to kill you but will fight to capture or make you unable to fight so your going to have to work as a team and be quick about it. Now before we begin there is one last thing I need you all to do. With the use of possible deadly jutsu and badly thrown kunai being used there is a chance that you might kill or die. In the event you kill the enemy ninja you fail and in the event that you kill an opposing team member in the 2nd half of the exams you fail. In the event that happens 2 teams will lose because you can only pass as a full team and we don't want any deaths if possible. But in the unlikely event that does happen I need all of you to sign one of these waivers saying that if you do die Konoha and it's ninja can't be held responsible for it. As you and your team turn these forms in you will be given a number. It will decide when you will get to fight your enemy ninja....and in case any of you are to dumb to realize it the enemy ninja are the ones in the stands above us. Now any questions.......good, I see you all took my warning to heart. Now fill these out." as she threw the forms into the air and they scattered across the ground.

Naruto looked at the grass ninja and smirked and thought "_smart jiji. I can tell by the look on Kabuto and the sound team they are not happy with this as they were prepared for the __forest__ of death and that's not Orochimaru so he hasn't killed them and stolen their face yet. I guess you can teach an old monkey some new tricks."_ as he walked over and grabbed a form and cut his finger and signed his name to it in blood and walked over to where everyone else was getting in line and he turned his form in and thought "_damn it, I got set up. I know I did."_ as he looked at the number 1.

Anko smirked and said loudly for all to hear "Well, well, looks like we all get to see the little diplomat fight first, how cute. To bad the earlier you start the harder your enemy is going to be. I bet your going to wish you had a team after for this match."

Naruto snorts and walked over to the wall and waited till everyone got their number and some shot him looks and he waited till Anko said "Alright maggots, everyone but team 1 leave the arena floor and take a seat up in the stands and remember killing is not allowed and you only have 3 hours and nobody will stop the match for anything unless the time is up or that your break the killing rule......Now we have Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze vs........" a flock of crows flew into the arena and Anko said "Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto thought "_well shit."_ and Itachi said "Hello Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Hello Weasil.....Kisame sends his regards."

Anko said "Begin." as she left in a swirl of leaves.

Itachi said "I heard you killed him. I look forward to test myself against you."

Naruto turned his body so only half of it could be seen and said "How about we make this match more interesting. A little bet shall we."

Itachi narrowed his eyes and said "I'm listening, you have only 3 hours to capture me thought and times already started."

Naruto held up his hand and showing Kisame ring and said "A ring for a ring. I capture you in 3 hours then I get your ring, you defeat me or capture me in 3 hours I give you my ring. That way we can really go all out and I can see how I fair against the Sharingan since I plan to kill me an Uchiha very soon." making several people wide eyed and a few narrow their eyes.

Itachi said "I presume you mean Madara."

Naruto said "Yea, he's went out of his way to hurt me and my precious people. I'm going to return the favor....so what do you say, we got a deal."

Itachi said "Very well but you realize I won't hold back now."

Naruto said "That's what I want." as a water balloon appeared in his hand making everyone sweat dropped as he threw it in the air.

Itachi narrowed his eyes as Naruto left the arena in a swirl of water and his eyes got wide realizing the danger as he shushined out as well and when the water balloon hit the ground the entire arena floor was suddenly covered in 10 ft deep water shocking the hell out of everyone.

All the ninja had the same thought "_how the hell did he do that."_

Naruto appeared on the water and said "Hidden mist no jutsu." as the water began to form mist around the arena concealing the arena floor. As the mist finished forming KI was felt by everyone in the arena as they heard "Eight points larix, spine, lungs, liver, jacular, sacline artery, kidneys, heart...Now which one should I attack." scaring the piss out of a few Gennin

Haku thought "_He's __imitating__ Zabuza."_

Itachi who was on the arena wall thought "_silent killing, interesting. He uses the mist to reduce the use of my Sharingan."_

Everyone heard "Water style:Water dragon jutsu." while Naruto voice said "Wind style:Wind dragon jutsu." and a third Naruto voice said "Kori Fusion style:Double headed dragon jutsu." as a wind dragon and a water dragon formed above the mist and merged together making a 2 headed ice dragon and charged at the arena wall where Itachi was who shushined away and both dragons turned and they lightly grazed the wall and the wall was covered in ice as the dragon charged along the wall toward where Itachi appeared on the water as the mist cleared away and he flashed through hand signs and said "Fire style:Great fireball jutsu." as he breathed out a huge ball of fire at the 2 headed dragon destroying one head while the other continued charging him when the water below him formed a water prison as a water clone came out of the water holding the water prison around the captured him as the ice dragon that survived the fire jutsu hit the water prison freezing it and Itachi inside exploded.

Itachi appeared on the water and saw 2 Naruto standing on the water and one was flashing through hand signs and said "Uzumaki style:Whirlpool no jutsu." as the water on the arena floor began to spin and the other Naruto finished hand signs and said "Uzumaki-Kori style:Ice mirror." as the mist that was floating in the air above the arena condensed together and formed a huge mirror of ice above the arena and it landed on the ice sheets that formed from the ice dragons.

Itachi saw this as he jumped up onto the wall and said "I see, you have limited the area where we can fight and making this a battle of attrition since if we fight on the water we will have to waste chakra and if we fight on the walls then we will have to waste chakra to keep from going in the whirlpool below and if I shushin above the ice mirror you formed then I will lose the match for leaving the arena."

The Naruto who formed the ice mirror dissolved into water and the other Naruto said "Partially correct. If you look closely you will notice the ice from the dragons hitting the wall is spreading along the walls. As long as there is water nearby the ice will continue to spread until it runs out of water. It's one of my family most devastating jutsu called the clinging ice but you got other things to worry about Itachi. You see the whirlpool I created is in a confined space so the pressure from the whirlpool is increasing and your air supply is decreasing."

Itachi who was looking around the arena said "Don't you mean our air supply."

Naruto smirked and said "I have a way to stay underwater for days without surfacing for air and it works in this situation as well. So what will you do now Itachi, your can't use any more fire jutsu or it will eat at your air supply and since Haku is on your Gennin team you know that normal fire jutsu will not work on melting ice from a bloodline....in case you haven't notice but this isn't fresh water either....it's ocean water. Unless your use to it your going to have a harder time breathing in here as well from that and lets see if I can't make it more uncomfortable for you. Hidden mist no jutsu." as the mist formed around Naruto covering the area again.

Up in the stands everyone was shocked by what they were seeing.

Sasuke thought "_dobe, how did you get so strong."_

Sakura thought "_with the added water from the hidden mist jutsu the humidity in that arena is going to increase as well making Itachi-sensei have to use up his reserves quickly as well as dehydrate him. The salt in the air will also harm him in that __regard.__"_

Just then a scream of "ITACHI." made several people jump and look around.

Itachi who was hiding in the mist heard Sasuke scream his name and he looked over and saw Sasuke forming hand signs and he grabbed his wrist and Itachi eyes got wide as he saw a Chidori form and charge at him.

Up in the stands Kakashi who was sitting went wide eyed and thought "_that's the Chidori."_ as he looked around the arena seeing several others who recognized that sound.

Just then Itachi jumped out of the mist and Naruto appeared behind him and wrapped both arms around Itachi body pinning his arms around him and they flew upwards until Naruto turned them upside down and began to spin going back into the mist and a loud splash was heard.

In the crowd Lee gasped and thought "_thats my..."_

Gai who was also wide eyed thought "_It can't be."_

Back in the arena Itachi who hit the water dissolved in water and Itachi voice said "Impressive Naruto that you would know that Taijutsu style but tell me, what was that I saw. It wasn't a genjutsu but it wasn't real either."

Naruto said "It was an illusion. Now how about we end this petty game." as the mist cleared away and the water in the arena floor was gone.

Itachi looked around and said "I think it was foolish of you to get rid of your advantage like that."

Naruto said "No, I got the desired results, you used half your chakra reserves doing that exploding shadow clone and the water clone, replacements as well as the 5 genjutsu you tried to use on me. Your down to about 1/4 of your total reserves and it wouldn't be long before you would be using replacement and hiding to run the time out to get this battle to a draw since we have the rings bet on me trapping you. I'll leave the air pressure and humidity here to sap your strength while we do this the way I really want to fight you." as he reached behind his back and a puff of smoke appeared and he pulled Samehada off his back and slammed it into the ground and he he reached to his shoulder and then threw something that nobody could see and another Naruto appeared who grabbed Samehada while Naruto pulled out a small metal tube and activated it and several people tensed when they felt the energy coming off the red blade recognizing that chakra.

Naruto smirked and said "Say hello to my Kyuubi saber." as he took a stance with the saber above his head pointing downward while the other Naruto held the Samehada pointing behind him and held at his hip before being covered in smoke and revealed himself as Kisame.

Up in the stands 2 pairs of eyes widen and both thought "_that's the basic stance for dance of the __crescent__ moon."_

Itachi frowned and said "Very well. Let see how well your Kenjutsu skills are and how well you learned from that blades former owner." as he eyed Samehada.

Kisame said "Samehada not like other blades, it doesn't cut, it shaves." as he licked his lips.

Itachi mentally shivered and thought "_OK, Naruto might be crazier then me. That was to much like Kisame."_

Naruto charged forward toward Itachi who pulled his sword of his back and went to block Naruto over head slash when Naruto was replaced with Kisame at the last second who swung Samehada at Itachi who jumped back but got a shallow cut on his stomach.

Itachi narrowed his Sharingan eyes as Kisame charged forward and Itachi suspecting a switch replaced himself with a log when a shout of "Demon hunter no jutsu." was heard and 5 Naruto appeared around him and 2 turned into windmill shurikens and was thrown at Itachi who replaced himself with a Kagebunshin of Naruto killing 2 others with his sword when his sword was sliced in half as a RasenShuriken sliced through it.

Itachi frowned as he looked at the now ruined sword and threw it at the last Kagebunshin destroying it as he threw 2 kunai at the transformed shurikines destroying them. Itachi said "That was my favorite sword.....what was that jutsu you destroyed it with."

Naruto said "You've heard of the Rasengan right......that is my improved version of it. It's still not complete though."

Itachi nods and looked at Kisame who was smirking and then back at Naruto who was standing there and his eyes went wide as he felt a presence behind him and before he had a chance to move he felt a chop to the neck and he fell to the ground as another Naruto stood there and Naruto walked over putting a kunai at Itachi neck and said "Oi proctor, do I win."

Anko who was gaping said "Yeah.....time is 37 minutes." and thought "_how the hell did that __RasenShuriken__ attack turn into a clone._

Naruto thought "_Way to go Eva, that worked great. When you created that Kagebunshin of mine who grabbed the remote ball instead of turning into a kagebunshin like I had plan that really fulled him and the clones timing was perfect with the shadow dance __Taijutsu__ we've been working on."_

Eva said "**I know and while he was distracted with both of you he forgot to check his back and I used the water that had soaked into the ground to make a ****Mizubunshin.****"**

Itachi began to stir and a medic was over him and he looked at Naruto who had dismissed his clones and grabbed the remote ball and Samehada and Naruto said "You lost, so whats my code and wheres the ring."

Itachi looked down as he pulled the ring off and handed it to Naruto and said "Heaven is a heartbeat away is your code. You must get the second code from Kurenai or whoever defeats her."

Naruto nods and took the ring and walked up to the seats ignoring the shocked looks everyone gave him and he sat down in his seat and passed out moments later making everyone sweat drop.


	16. Chapter 16

When Naruto awoke he found himself being tapped on the arm by Tenten who said "Your being challenged for your code."

Naruto stood up and stretched and said "Thanks but....how did you get by THAT."

Tenten said in a sickening sweet voice "Us girls stick together Naruto-kun....besides you still have to take me dancing on the water in the pale moon light."

Naruto rubbed his head and then as a memory clicked his eyes got wide and saw Tenten walking away swaying her ass.

Naruto shook his head and thought "_Did you tell her Eva."_

Eva said "**Tell her no.....show her, yes."**

Naruto thought as he walked to the arena "_WHY."_

Eva said "**You forget that a part of me is her mother and I see her as my daughter because of that and a mother looks after her child...even from her idiot father and possible boyfriend."**

Naruto felt himself stop walking realizing Eva took momentary control and then felt he could move and thought "_Iwa nins."_ as he looked at 3 nins all 5'10, all wearing black spandex suits and face mask. One was a bear, a eagle, and a wolf.

Anko said "Alright now, remember the rules and begin." as she jumped back.

Wolf and bear both ran past Naruto at an angle trapping Naruto inside a triangle between the 3 Iwa nins and eagle had pulled out a kunai and it began to float in the air 3 inches above eagles hand and it pointed toward Naruto and then toward the contestant area and Eagle said "Tell me Namikaze-teme, do you know what a tracking seal is."

Naruto blinked as he glanced at both the other Iwa nins who were each holding a kunai like Eagle was that was all 3 moving toward Naruto and then the stands.

Naruto said "I figure it has to do with tracking something. I'm not a seal expert so I don't honestly know, why."

Bear said "Because Namikaze-teme, our clan, the Shuri clan, was nearly destroyed by your father. The only ones who survived meeting him was our mother who had to stay back because she was pregnant with all 3 of us......Because of the loss of our clan do to the hands of your father our mother went into depression and had to take medicine for it.....3 months ago Iwa received word that the Yondaime had a son who was rumored to becoming even more powerful then his father and our mother began to fear that you would finish what your father started and she became more depressed until one night she killed herself."

Wolf whose voice was female said "Because of you and your father every member of the Shuri clan is dead besides the 3 of us....With the kunai that killed our father that our mother used to kill herself we each have vowed to destroy the Namikaze clan and so looked at the famous Hiraishin kunai that your father created and discovered inside the handle was a vial of blood."

Naruto eyes narrowed and thought "_oh shit, don't tell me."_ and said "What's so special about a vial of blood." in a bored tone as he pulled out a book and opened it while pretending to read it and as he finished a page he ripped the page out and let it blow across the field.

Ki was felt from all 3 sides of him and Eagle said "What's so special about this vial of blood is that it was full of Namikaze blood, the blood of your father.....we created these 3 kunais each with a tracking seal on them to find anyone with the blood of Namikaze in them."

Naruto looked up and said "Hmm, you say something." dropping another page out of the book making a few people who knew Kakashi snicker and Gai stood up and screamed "Damn you Kakashi and your cool hip attitude passing on to Naruto-kun."

Naruto said "Well I don't know but it appears that you 3 are even worse seal experts then me because I'm standing right here and that thing is going between me and the crowd so either you messed up the seal or the seal your using is not as accurate as some might think."

Bear said "Or it's pointing to that whore of a sister you have up in the stands." making everyone wide eyed except Naruto who dropped a third page that blew across the arena floor.

Temari eyes got wide and thought "_no....it can't be."_ as she remembered what happened before the first round.

Naruto said "I'm an only child, my father died sealing the Kyuubi in me and my mother died giving birth to me so I am sure you are mistaken." as he unleashed some KI.

Wolf said "No mistake Namikaze, we saw and heard everything you said and did in the exam room so it's easy to figure out that the blond bitch on Suna team is your sister, same father, different mother, you said her mom was here in Konoha until she disappeared while on a mission. She was pregnant with that whore and you tried to play it off until you could talk to her privately about it....she is the eldest child of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage. Iwa has a picture of the Kazekage and his wife at his inauguration ceremony in our history books in the academy. The Kazekage wife had brown hair, the Kazekage is a red head, there is no way a brunette and red head had a blond child....but don't worry, after we cripple you we are going to go after her and my brothers are going to have some fun with ack." as she suddenly started to gag as she was lifted off the ground by a 6 ft tall fox that was now standing behind her who had 9 tails with one holding her in the air by her neck.

Naruto said "While I may not be a seal expert I am not a slouch either, my father made a jutsu that was feared because of a kunai....and so did I." as he looked at eagle and bear and found they also were being held up by a fox with 9 tails.

The fox holding wolf said "**I figured out how to store chakra from the Kyuubi no Kitsune into a kunai and using a jutsu I made before I was even out of the ninja academy called Sexy no jutsu which is an actual shape shift combining it with the knowledge of Kagebunshin no ****jutsu**** I have created these, Kagebunshin made from the chakra of the Kyuubi making it where we can last for more then one hit shape shifted to look like the Kyuubi with the combined knowledge of the original Naruto and since we only have one chakra in our body instead of 2 our control is as good as the original and we don't have the to worry about harmful side effects. We call this the Kitsune bunshin no jutsu."** as the fox dropping wolf and the other 2 Kyuubi did as well.

The 3 masked teens were all holding their necks and Naruto closed his book and said as he unleashed massive amounts of KI making even those up in the stands to sweat **"Now you little ****dip shits****, you made several very stupid mistakes that is going to cost you. The first is you came here talking shit about getting revenge on me because of your mother and father who I never even met."** as each of the foxes used a tail like a whip and slashed across the nin on the ground in front of them.

Naruto continued "**The second mistake you made was actually coming up with a plan to try and hurt me or my future family."** as another tail slashed the teens across the backs making them scream out in pain since the Kyuubi chakra was burning them each time they came into contact with it.

Naruto said "**Next you insulted woman in general by calling one a whore....don't disrespect woman in front of me."** as another tail slashed across their back.

Naruto smirked as he walked over toward bear pulling out a kunai and said "**Then you start speaking about my business without permission and as a feudal lord I have the right to kill you for such." **as the fox behind bear picked him up by his waist into the air making him scream in pain and a tail grabbed each arm forcing his hands together and Naruto slammed the kunai through bears hands and twisting them leaving the kunai in his hands at the fox behind him went up in smoke dropping him to the ground.

Naruto walked over to Eagle who was picked up just like bear had been and Naruto pulled out another kunai and Naruto said "**Next you actually threaten me."** as he stab the kunai and twisted it also as the fox went up up in smoke.

Naruto then walked over toward Wolf who was trying to get free out of the fox grip who was holding her spread eagle and arms wide and Naruto pulled out a pair of senbons holding one in each hand and said "**The last and most stupid thing you did was threaten to have your brothers rape a woman, I hate rapist more then anything which is why I have ended your brothers ninja careers by cutting all the tendons and bones in their hands so they won't be able to hold a weapon, make hand signs, or even eat without help.....but you actually bragged about planning to rape my SISTER, for that, I will take not only your ninja career but you ability to have children."** as he stabbed the senbons in her stomach where her ovaries where sending chakra into the kunais and the fox behind her pulled real fast on each of the tails and because of Kyuubi chakra and the speed of this attack it caused her hands and feet to fall off as her wrist and ankles became cauterized as the fox went up in smoke.

Her screams echoed across the arena so loud that a few people who had sensitive ears had to cover them for fear of going deaf.

Naruto ignored the looks everyone gave him or the wide area to walk as he sat down in the stands and sat his elbows on his knees and put his face into the palms of his hands and a few seconds later he felt a presence and said without looking up "Yes, it's true." as he leaned back and looked at the face of Temari who had walked over.

Kankuro said "But....but what does that make her to us."

Naruto sighed as he saw all 3 sand sibs looking at him and said "Temari is the eldest, she is my half sister on her father side and she is both of yours half sister on your mother side. That makes me your step brother, surprise." in a deadpan voice.

Temari frowned and said "But...why was I never told. Why were we never told."

Naruto said "Do you want the truth or do you want an honorable reason."

Kankuro narrowed his eyes and said "What do you mean."

Naruto said "The year Temari was born was the same year your father became Yondaime Kazekage......your mother was in the bingo book as was the information on her bloodline.....Suna has no bloodline since the Sandaime Kazekage disappeared. Connect the dots."

Temari said "Are you saying that our father kidnapped our mother or..."

Naruto quickly said "NO....that's not what I'm saying. I won't lie and say I like the Kazekage because truthfully I don't because of what he did to Gaara and your mother. Sealing a demon into a baby to save a village is one thing but to do it because you want to make a weapon, sorry, any respect he earned was lost when I heard about that. That is why I question about how exactly he was chosen to become the Kazekage and how exactly he married your mother and then turns around and has her killed after she gave him what he wanted but the only one who knows the truth and is still alive is the Kazekage and I doubt he will tell anyone....as for your mothers bloodline, you have it already Temari, that I know for sure, its why you can use wind jutsu without hand signs after you learned them. Any wind jutsu you learn once you are comfortable using them your body remembers them and so you can redo them without hand signs"

Temari blinked and thought "_so that's why I can do the __Kamaitachi__ like that."_

Naruto said "Well I am sure you all have a lot to think about and probably want to deny the fact I'm related to you or call me a liar for what I said about the Kazekage and if he is still alive when the finals get here he can challenge me for slighting his honor if he wants." as he got up and started to walk away when a hand stopped him.

He looked back and saw the hand was from Temari and she asked "What do you mean if he's still alive."

Naruto said "Konoha been warned that Orochimaru plans to assassinate the Kazekage so he can sit by the Hokage using the Kazekage face so he could try to kill the Sandaime when the Hidden sound village attacks at the finals. Because of the new treaty that was formed Kumo and Mist will be here to aid Konoha in protecting it with the power of 3 jinchuurikis, 4 Kage's, and I don't know how many Jounin and black ops......that's not counting if Suna aids Konoha but I got the feeling your all going to be ordered to attack Konoha if Orochimaru succeeds in assassinating the Kazekage and I am sure Konoha will think of that so I figure now that people heard those Iwa nins talk about you being my sister that Orochimaru disguised as the Kazekage might just sell you to Iwa in return for them joining in attacking Konoha which will result in the next great Shinobi war....If you ever want to sleep without Shukaku taking your soul let me know brother, I can make it where you won't ever hear Shukaku again, still keep your powers and sleep without worry. Cya." as he shushined away in a swirl of water and appeared in the arena and said "Here I am." as he heard Eva saying it was his turn.

Just then a team walked down and Naruto thought "_yeah, I am being set up."_ as the team from the hidden sound village walked down and Naruto looked up and saw the Sandaime give him a slight nod from where he had joined and Naruto looked back down and said "So you 3 beat Kurenai right."

Duso said "She was weak, a single attack and she went down."

Naruto said "Well I'll be sure to make this match harder....There is something you should know though, your attacks can't touch me."

Dosu said "We will see about that." as he raised his arm and struck it with a kunai before the proctor had a chance to say a word.

Dosu smirked at this waiting for Naruto to react from the attack....and waited.....and waited.

Naruto said "So.....are you going to attack or what."

Everyone was shocked, especially seeing Kurenai go down from the same attack and Kin pulled out a set of senbons with bells on them and threw them near Naruto and the bells rang and Kin said "How do you like my genjutsu. Right now you should be seeing several versions of me all around you and not be able to tell which is real."

Naruto turned his head to where Kin had moved to and said "Actually genjutsu doesn't work on me....neither does sound......or wind." as he looked at Zaku who was scowling and he raised his arms and screamed "Zankuuha." as a strong blast of wind fired at Naruto and Temari gasped thinking a silent prayer for the brother she just met.

As the dust cleared Naruto was standing there completely unharmed and he said "That was........pathetic." as he took a step forward while unleashing a little KI.

The Sound nins took a step back and Naruto put his hands together and said "Tajuu Kagebunshin no jutsu." as the entire arena was covered in smoke and when it cleared everyone paled as there was over 200 Naruto in the arena and they all smirked and said together "This is your last chance....surrender or die."

Zaku screamed "Screw you." as he began to raise his arms but that was the last mistake he made as all the clones rushed him and his teammates.

After 10 minutes Dosu and Zaku were both twitching on the ground in pain and Kin was looking scared as there was over 30 Naruto each with a senbon needle at different places on her body ready to stab her and she said "Alright, I give, the password is Don't forget my Icha Icha."

All the clones went up in smoke and Naruto said "Proctor, I got both but that was as far as I am going. I will be a spectator for the rest of the exams. I will be back in a month as I have duties back in Wave. Cya." as he jumped into the air and flew away leaving everyone completely at a loss of words.

Shikamaru said "And the people of our village treated him like shit.....troublesome."


	17. Chapter 17

When Naruto was nearing Wave country he saw black smoke rising into the air. He frowned and thought "_Wonder what that's from."_ as he increased his speed.

When Naruto got close enough to wave he saw what the smoke was coming from and thought "_Oh no, please no."_ as he quickly flew to where the smoke was coming from.

As he landed he looked around and saw the burned remains of all the buildings in the country and he saw bodies laying on the ground dead from various forms of attacks.

Naruto thought "_Eva, scan for anyone alive."_ as he began to look around while heading toward Tazuna house.

Eva said "**I got several heat signatures coming from Tsunami place but besides that I can't detect anyone."**

Naruto quickly ran toward the house and when he got there he stopped as he saw the front door was destroyed and he heard a voice say "You might as well join us for some tea."

Naruto frowned as he walked inside and saw Tazuna, Inari, and Tsunami all tied to a chair with Danzo behind Tazuna, Sai behind Inari and Leela behind Tsunami with a man in an Akatasuki cloak and a spiral mask on his face sitting at the table.

Naruto said "Uchiha Madara." recognizing his description from Itachi report.

Madara chuckled and said "So I see you really do know me...or at least know of me." as he sat his mask on the table

Naruto looked at Leela and saw her eyes glossed over and Madara saw this and said "Hypnosis. Did you really think I would miss her replacing herself after I defeated her. I let her live so she could be a tool for me to find your weakness and found it she did. I just had to wait until she sent a message to me and come here. I must say you did a great job on this country but it seemed it grew to fast and destroyed itself."

Naruto said "Let them go."

Madara said "Hmm....Oh alright, I just wanted to get your attention. You see I am a reasonable man. You have something in your stomach I want and..."

Leela moved the kunai from Tsunami neck down to her belly and Madara said "And I have something in her stomach you want. You come with me and my men peacefully and I will leave this little family alone and leave the land of Wave alone as well as long as they never leave the island. So....do we have a deal."

Inari said "Don't do it dad."

Tsunami said "Run Naruto-kun. Don't give them what they want."

Naruto frowned and said "Do I have your word Madara that you and everyone with you and following you will leave my family alone."

Madara smiled and said "Smart boy, most would only think of asking for my word and not the words of my men. I like that. Very well, we will leave them alive if you surrender in the next 30 seconds." as he pulled out an old pocket watch.

Naruto closed his eyes and thought "_Eva......you know what to do."_

Eva said sadly "**Yes Naruto-kun."** and he opened his eyes and said "Agreed. You leave my family alone and I will come with you and you can have the Kyuubi but you have to release Leela as well."

Madara stood up and said "Good, place your hand on my shoulder and I will take us to where we will extract the Kyuubi from you at."

Naruto looked at Danzo and Sai and dropped the remote ball down his pant leg and he put his hand on Madara shoulder and then in an instant they were both gone.

When they disappeared the remote ball that had rolled under the table turned into Eva as she quickly busted through the table throwing a kunai at Danzo and Sai at the same time killing them before she tackled Leela to the ground.

At that moment however the bomb Leela was standing on exploded killing everyone in the house and destroying the remote ball.

A few moments earlier Naruto and Madara appeared in a cave and Naruto blinked before the seal drawn in the cave floor began to glow and he was trapped on his hands and knees as Madara walked out of the circle.

At that moment Eva said in his head "**I'm sorry Naruto, I didn't know Leela was standing on a bomb and..."** as she remained silent and Naruto eyes went wide as tears began to fall.

He closed his eyes and thought "_Eva...Thank you for everything."___as he saw Madara join 9 other figures on the fingers of a statue and all of them began to flash through hand signs and Naruto screamed in pain as the Kyuubi chakra began to be pulled from him.

After 30 seconds he passed out from the pain and the extraction continued. 10 minutes later the body of Naruto was covered in the armor causing all of the Akatasuki members to go wide eyed and the armor began to unclipped and unfasten itself from Naruto and Sasori asked "What's going on.

Once the chest piece fell off everyone saw the power cell in Naruto body full of red chakra and the front cover of it shattered. In that moment Naruto body arched as he sent one final request to Eva before an explosion of Kyuubi chakra was released.

The Kyuubi chakra quickly hit all the members of Akatasuki causing them to cry out in pain except for Madara who quickly used his Sharingan to escape.

Seals on Naruto body began to glow before they exploded with the destructive force of hundreds of exploding tags.

After the explosions settle down all of Akatasuki except for Madara was dead and the power cell that had been in Naruto chest began to glow faintly as the pieces of armor began to link back together with the power cell inside of it and once the body of Ironman became whole he stood up and waited.

5 days later Madara returned to the cave and began to look through the chard rubble and corpses gathering the Akatasuki rings when a seal began to glow catching his attention.

Madara said "What the...." as he looked around and saw the seal on all the walls.

Metal hitting rock was heard and Madara turned and saw the form of Ironman standing up and he said "What the hell. Who are you and how did you get in here."

Ironman raised his arm and said "**Who am I....I am Ironman and you.....your dead."** as he raised his left arm and the crystal inside began to glow as chakra began to form and Madara saw this and quickly tried use his Sharingan to escape like he did before and Ironman chuckled and said "**Don't you ****recognize**** your own seal from your home Sandaime Mizukage. This is the seal that allows only you to use chakra only slightly modified. Now I will have my revenge for what you did to my family and friends. Goodbye."** as the thrust cannon fired at Madara who was trying to figure a way out and since he couldn't use chakra he could not replace himself and the beam hit him destroying his body completely.

Ironman lowered his arm and the voice of Eva said "**It's done Naruto-kun. They won't ever harm anyone else again. Your brothers and sister are safe along with Tenten."**

Time skip

When the day of the finals arrived there was several notable people present. The Raikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Hokage along with their honor guard. The Lightning lord and several other distinguish people.

All of them looking for one person who hadn't been seen in a month.

The Raikage said "Where is he. He should be here by now."

The Mizukage said "Since Leela is not here they might be working on restoring his clan." with a giggle.

The Hokage giggled as well and looked at the sky and said "Well we can't wait any longer we might as well start." as he sent the signal to the proctor.

Genma nods and said "Well it's time to start our...What the hell." as a loud explosion was heard as a dust cloud hit the arena from something hitting the ground hard.

As the dust cloud began to clear a silver metal looking suit of armor could be seen on one knee while the other leg was standing half way and the armor began to stand and Genma said "Who are you and what are you doing here."

The armor said "**My codename is ****War machine**** I was sent to fulfill the last request of Naruto Namikaze, Lord of Wave country."**

Just then there was several shushin and all the Kage beside the Kazekage were in the arena as well as Ichigo who said "What do you mean the late Naruto Namikaze. Where's my nephew."

War machine said "**The day he left Konoha and returned to Wave country he discovered his country had been attacked by Root and Akatasuki. Everyone but his ****fiancé**** Leela, Tsunami who was with his unborn child, Inari, his future stepson, and Tazuna his future father-in-law had been killed and their homes destroyed. Madara Uchiha along with Danzo and his son Sai had his family held hostage and offered an exchange. The lives of his family in return for him surrendering himself to them so they could extract the Kyuubi. Naruto after signaling me to try and rescue his family agreed to surrender in hopes of escaping. I killed Danzo and his son Sai but I did not know about the bomb that was in the house and by that time Madara and Naruto had left. The bomb killed his loved ones and by the time it went off Akatasuki had already tried to take the Kyuubi only to fall into Naruto trap."**

The Hokage asked "What trap."

War machine said "**He turned his own body into a chakra bomb so when they were trying to extract the Kyuubi it went off killing all of Akatasuki. To save his brothers and sister along with the rest of his precious people he gave his life to end Akatasuki once and for all including Uchiha Madara who is now dead."** shocking everyone.

At this Temari and Tenten both screamed as they began to cry and all those who cared for Naruto bowed their head.

War machine turned to Tenten and said "**Tenten...would you please come here."** making everyone look at War machine and Tenten.

Tenten who had tears in her eyes walked over to War machine and asked "What do you want." in a hysterical voice.

War machine said "Naruto asked me to tell you that he loved you and he was sorry he never got to give you that dance."

Tenten eyes watered as she began to sob and War machine said "Tenten...You know Naruto past, where he came from, who he was and what he was......You also know who I am and who I was. Right."

Tenten said "Yes, I know who you are Eva." as she covered her face.

War machine said "Would you help me save him."making everyone look at War machine in shock.

Temari asked "What do you mean save him, how can you save someone whose dead." in an angry voice.

War machine turned back to Temari and said "I have a way that might save him. If it works then he can be saved. If it doesn't work either nothing happens or Tenten will die." shocking everyone.

The Sandaime asked "What is it your planning to do."

War machine said "Tenten knows what I am talking about and it is her choice to take the chance or not. She is the only one who can do it and I won't tell anyone what it is."

The Sandaime frowned and Tenten looked at War machine and said "You want me to merge with you like you did with him when he was Ironman, don't you."

War machine said "Yes."

Tenten nods and wipes the tears from her eyes and slowly stood up and said "Fine, lets do it."

War machine said "Just put on the necklace." as to everyone shock War machine disappeared in a puff of smoke as a necklace fell to the ground.

Tenten picked it up and the Sandaime said "Wait, what are you doing."

Tenten sniffed and heard Eva in her head and said "During the one month break between the 2nd round and the finals I was suppose to be killed in an accident at my family home when the gas line to the furnace that we use to make our weapons leaked out and exploded.....Naruto found out a way for a person to send a memory back in time at the cost of a persons life. He sent a memory of me being killed back to himself before the Chunnin exams and he warned me of how it was to happen and when I checked the gas line I found it was ready to break from being warn out. I can do the same thing by merging with this armor like he did and then having the attack that would activate the jutsu that would allow me to send a memory back to myself I could warn Naruto about the attack on Wave and save his friends and family. It's the least I can do for him."

Everyone was shocked and the Sandaime said "Are you sure Tenten. I mean I have never heard of this."

Tenten said "Well there is only one way to find out. I need Kakashi for it to work.....please Hokage-sama."

The Sandaime frowned and said "Kakashi."

Kakashi appeared in the arena in a swirl of leaves and Tenten slipped on the necklace and everyone saw as the silver armor appeared covering Tenten and Kakashi asked "What do you need me to do."

A video display showed Naruto holding a Rasengan and Kakashi holding a Chidori and everyone saw as it zoomed in on Kakashi eyes and everyone was shocked as they saw Naruto be destroyed.

War machine said "This armor is alive, it is what actually travels time but it needs the chakra of the person inside to use it." as she held up her hand and the armor formed a Rasengan and Tenten said "Please hurry. I don't know how long my chakra will last."

Kakashi looked at the Sandaime who bowed his head and nods and Kakashi raised his hiate and went through hand signs and formed a Chidori and attacked the Rasengan and as both attacks hit a shock wave went through the area and Tenten screamed in pain as Kakashi Sharingan hit her.

As Tenten disappeared everyone was shocked and looked at each other and Kakashi slowly covered his Hiate and asked "Do you think it will work.

The Sandaime said "I don't know Kakashi. There are a great many things I will never know. Naruto was a unique individual to do what all he did. We will never know if it worked but I hope and pray that Naruto and Tenten both live on in another time line and find happiness."

Temari wiped a tear from her eyes and thought "_Please.....let this work so that I could get to know my brother. Good luck Panda."_

Will it work, will Tenten make it back in time, will Ironman and War machine join together, will Tenten sacrifice be in vein and this in the story with a sequel or will it be a Trilogy....Only time will tell and of coarse your opinions. I know your all wanting to kill me for this but you have to admit that with as many enemies that Naruto made in this story it was only a matter of time before someone attacked his friends and family and Naruto would give his life to save his precious people.

If I get enough request I will make it a trilogy. If I don't then it will remain a sequel. Until I decide, CYA.


	18. notice

I just wanted to let everyone know that there will be a third and final installment to the Ironman story. I know everyone is shocked by the way I ended this part but I wanted to show that Naruto by working to make everyone happy sacrificed his own happiness and had to sacrifice his life in the end. With the way this story worked with Naruto trying to control the future he was becoming the very thing he always fought to not become....emotionless. With each new responsibility a part of Naruto was destroyed and someone else was created. That was why I showed he regained his humanity that he was losing by stopping Akatasuki."


End file.
